THE SACRIFICE
by Poprice
Summary: 1CH UP! The Hidden Leaf Village hosts an Inter-School Summer Training Workshops. Amidst the new friendly atmosphere, the members of Anbu Team of Konoha were suspiciously missing. Now it's up to Naruto and co. to get to the bottom of things. But will they
1. Prologue

**the sacrifice**  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the concept of Naruto, may it be anime or manga… that includes the characters and the setting. Everything else – the plot, the new characters, the new names of places, etc. – belong to me.  

Note: This plot didn't happen anywhere between the whole series. It's just imaginary. Though, here, Naruto and company are still teens-- 17 years old to be precise... Please be patient with me and my mistakes. This is my first Naruto fiction ever, and I hope you'll like it. This is not a very, very serious fic, though I am planning something... There's romance in this, too, but I'll include them later on... For now, I'll build up my plot and the new characters. Yup, there will be new characters here. I wish you'll give me a shot. Thank you! Peace!

  
  
=============================  
** Prologue: **THE ANNOUNCEMENT  
=============================

The sound of the bell was heard, signaling the dismissal of the classes that day. Naruto, who had wishing all the time for the bell to ring so that he could get his hands on his ramen food, stood abruptly and happily and was about to disappear out of sight when sensei Iruka spoke up.

"Before you get out of the classroom," Iruka started, looking directly at Naruto, "I have few announcements to make."

Naruto sat down, feeling hungrier than ever and at the same time interested to hear what the announcement could be. /*Maybe another mission, eh…*/ Naruto thought.

"Well, you see, I've got this letter from the Ninja Academy earlier this morning," Iruka said as he showed his students a scroll of parchment. "I've read it already. It's not much. But since you're also involved in the process, I decided to let it be known to you… I mean, I wouldn't want you to get surprised or something when this happens…"

/*Come on! Tell us what's written on that paper…*/ Naruto said to himself.

"I'll just read it for you, so listen closely…" And Iruka read the following text:

Dear Sensei:

It is our warmest pleasure to inform you that starting tomorrow, your class would be joined by a group of ninja students from Lotus Academe of Ninjas. This activity is in line with the Inter-School Summer Training Workshop participated by our academy to promote peace and camaraderie with other schools who seek the same things in life. Please inform your class about it and welcome the new members of our academy with warmth and respect.

Sincerely,  
3rd Hokage of Konoha

"That's all," the sensei finished. "You are free to go now." And with that, Iruka disappeared in a smoke.

"I can't believe it!" Sakura exclaimed excitedly.

"Me either…" Ino agreed, though not enthusiastically. "I didn't know our school has some sort of connections, I mean, _friendly _connections, with other schools..." They babbled for some more until they went on the topic regarding Sasuke. 

=====

Naruto's hunger suddenly disappeared after hearing Iruka's important announcement. He was thinking maybe _that_ was a bad idea, combining students from different school orientation. /*I'll bet there'll be a silent competition among us to know which school produces better ninjas…*/ A smile crept through Naruto's face. /*Well! If that's what they want, I'll be ready for it! I mean, I'm the best ninja here in Ninja Academy!*/ He laughed out loud at the thought of beating all the ninjas, including Sasuke of course, in a match or something. /*Then, Sakura can see the truth that I'm better than that jerk Sasuke… And then, she'll love me more than ever… And we'll date, go to movies, and hold hands as we walk side by side…*/

Naruto sighed. If only that dream could come true for him!

=====

Naruto came on time the next day for class. He was really curious about the new ninjas and wanted to estimate their skills from their first impressions. But as usual, his rival (in his opinion) namely Sasuke has already arrived earlier than him, waiting and looking bored at the same time. 

Naruto sat on his seat and ignored his teammate. 

Within a few minutes, other students also came in, talking among themselves in groups about the new acquaintances they would be having. 

Sakura came in.

"Hi Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted happily his dream girl.

"Hi Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said instead, completely ignoring Naruto's greeting. 

On the other hand, Sasuke didn't respond which made Sakura a little bit embarrassed by herself and Naruto angrier. 

/*That jerk! He thinks he's very cool and didn't even say anything to Sakura! Hmph! I know that one day, you'll meet the girl that would say what a jerk you are… Sakura's just too nice to do that. And also too occupied seeing how good your looks and skills are… Well, enjoy this moment now for in the coming days, I'll be the better than you and I'll be the best ninja ever!*/ Naruto thought. 

"Naruto?" came Iruka-sensei's voice in Naruto's consciousness.

"Huh?" was the only reply Naruto could give.

"Naruto, please pay attention! And stop murmuring and laughing to yourself alone…" Iruka shook his head. "These students will think you're insane…"

The class laughed and Naruto blushed. He didn't notice that the introductions had started and the new students from the Lotus Academe of Ninjas were standing in front with the sensei. He slowly looked up to see the new students' reaction. 

It seemed to him that all of them are smirking and looking pitiful at him, like he didn't deserve to be a ninja or something. 

"You're hurting the image of our school," Naruto heard Sasuke's irritated whisper. 

Naruto shot Sasuke a glare. /*It's your fault, you jerk!*/ Naruto thought gloomily. Then he cast a judging look at his new classmates for this summer. He counted them all -- /*One, two, three…*/ He silently told himself as he tried to familiarize himself to their faces. 

=====

Iruka told everyone to go out of the room and each team of the 'old students' would be grouped together once again accompanied by their respective sensei.

Kakashi and the other teachers were already waiting for them. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke went to where he was standing.

"Now," Iruka said when everyone is settled in their places, "we have to include these students into the teams and they will be trained all throughout the summer with you. Which students will be included in you team depends on the team's and the student's abilities and records. Now, let us hear these students before we finally let out our decisions…"

One by one, the new students introduced themselves. 

Naruto let out a bored sigh. He didn't exactly look forward to teaming up with another show off jerk that smirks and belittles his abilities. He admitted that they look strong and fast, but for Naruto, it was more important to have a nice and good company… And from the looks of them, Naruto couldn't sense a kind soul… 

/*Wait a minute!*/ Naruto blinked hard his eyes. /*Am I seeing things?*/ He opened his eyes and stared at the new student in front of the whole class. /*A girl? But I thought _they _were all smirking jerks…*/ Naruto asked himself as she stared at the only girl among the new students. Naruto thought the girl looked oddly familiar but he couldn't remember where he had seen such face… /*Hmm… Black pensive eyes? And long silky black hair? And the fair complexion? Hmm…*/ 

"H-Hi…" Naruto heard her stammered and then coughed. "My name is Rekka… I want to be of help to the Konoha people as well as the team that I will be included in. Umm…" She thought and looked up the blue sky for a moment. "I can play some musical instruments such as the drums and the guitar and I can also sing…"

Most of the_ old_ students' eye brows rose up. They didn't expect someone would be saying such things… 

On the other hand, the sensei smiled upon hearing that. 

"… I can do almost anything. Once again, I'm Rekka from the Fire Country," she finished, giving them an uncertain smile.

=====

"So what do you think of the new students?" Kakashi asked his three students, looking especially at Sasuke.

Iruka told them to have some lunch and their new teammates will be announced later on.

"I don't know…" Sakura said.

"Well, do you have any name in mind to be your teammate?" Kakashi asked, looking again at Sasuke.

"Do we actually have a _say_ on it?" Naruto asked instead of answering his sensei.

"No, but _we_ have a say on it. And I think it's better to consult the whole team and not let me decide on it alone," Kakashi said. 

"Well, we trust you Kakashi-sensei on making this decision…" Sakura said.

"Yeah, you do have a good judgment of people…" Naruto said.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"Anyone will do," Sasuke said.

"Okay. You said that," then Kakashi disappeared instantly in a smoke.

=====

Hinata went to her favorite spot during lunch – under the tree at the back of the school. She took her lunch and started to eat.

"Hey! Give back my bag!" Hinata heard a voice. 

Hinata looked around and saw Rekka running and looking around.

"Catch me if you can!" Another voice yelled back.

"You jerks! Come here and show yourself! Don't be a coward. I'm only a girl, remember?" Rekka said.

No one responded. 

Hinata looked worried at the girl. She remembered that Rekka was the only girl among the new students and from how Hinata sees things, the guys were playing tricks to her.

Hinata stood up and went to where the girl was sitting. She noticed that the girl's face was red and fuming with anger. She hesitated to advance but she heard a growl of stomach coming from the girl.

So, good, kind, and cute Hinata held a sandwich in front of the girl without saying anything.

Rekka looked up to Hinata.

"H-Hi…" was all Hinata could mutter. Then she put the sandwich on Rekka's hand.

"Thanks…" Rekka said meekly.

Hinata smiled at her. She sat beside Rekka and started to eat her lunch.

"They'll pay for this," Hinata heard Rekka mumbled. Then, Rekka stood in front of Hinata and bowed her head. "Thank you for your kindness. I'm Rekka and from now on you can count on me with anything…"

Hinata opened her mouth to say something in return but she was too surprised to what she saw at that instant.

And Rekka turned around to see what Hinata was looking at.

=====

Sasuke was standing a few steps behind Rekka with a very cool expression pasted on his face.

Then without saying anything, he threw a bag to Rekka's direction.

Rekka, on the other hand, caught it swiftly with her left hand.

Sasuke, then, began to walk away.

Hinata was confused and looked at Rekka.

For a moment, Rekka seemed annoyed at what happened. Then, she smiled weakly at Hinata when Hinata was looking at her.

Hinata decided it was better to keep quiet and not to ask something.

"So!" Rekka said, breaking the silence, "What's your name?"

"Oh sorry! I'm Hyuuga Hinata," answered the blushing Hinata.

"You know what Hinata? I am hoping I could be in your team… You are kind to me even though you didn't know me at all," said Rekka. Then, she sat beside Hinata and started to eat.

Hinata stared at Rekka. True, Rekka was still a stranger to her… But, she never heard anyone say he/she wants her company to her… Just like her teammates – it's not like Kiba and Shino had chosen her to be on the team… 

And there's this black-haired girl that wanted to be her teammate because of her, and not because of anything else! 

=====

Naruto had finished eating his lunch and was waiting for his other classmates and his sensei to arrive. He was hoping Sakura would come soon so that he could ask her out for some snacks later, without the presence of Sasuke.

He was sitting on the grasses and was carefully planning out what he would say to Sakura when Kakashi appeared beside him.

"Sir Kakashi!" Naruto said. "Who will be our new teammates?"

"Just wait Naruto," Kakashi replied with a knowing smile. 

"But you already know it, right?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi nodded.

"So who are they?"

"Why are you so anxious to know?" Kakashi asked. "You told me it was okay with you whoever ends up in our team… So just relax, will you?"

After a few more minutes, Iruka was already standing in front. 

/*Thank goodness Iruka-sensei is always on time unlike my very punctual sensei…*/ Naruto thought.

Then, sensei-Iruka started to call two names of the new students and announced the team that they would belong for the meantime. 

"And lastly," Iruka said, "since the new students are odd in number, Team 7 will have one company with them… And that will be the rose-among-the-thorns – Rekka."

=====

Ino couldn't believe what she just heard. /*Another girl on Sasuke-kun's team?! Why can't I be on his team?*/ She thought as she eyed the new girl from head to toe. /*A weakling, I bet, that's why she was teamed up with Sasuke-kun… I hope Sasuke will just ignore her… It's not like she's prettier than me. Of course not! Okay, her hair is beautiful and long but that's not what Sasuke likes in a girl, right?*/ 

=====

Team 7 went to their usual meeting place. 

"Okay, guys! Meet our new teammate – Rekka," sensei-Kakashi introduced.

"Nice to meet you!" Naruto said happily and held his hand to her.

Rekka shook his hand and said, "Same here…"

"I'm Naruto, and this is Sakura, and that unfriendly person is Sasuke," Naruto said.

Sakura pinched Naruto's arm in defense of her love. Then, she smiled at Rekka and said, "He likes to joke a lot even if the joke is not funny… Welcome to Konoha and to our school…"

"Thanks Sakura," Rekka said.

"Do you have anything to say to our new team member, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"Hn…" Sasuke mumbled.

"What's a 'hn', huh?!" Naruto asked, irritated. /*Why can't this jerk be nice for just a second?*/ He looked at Rekka to see her reaction and he saw her brows furrowed as she bit her lip. 

Sensei-Kakashi, sensing a tension once again in his team, decided to say something, "Okay, since you all know each other, you can go home now and we'll start our new mission tomorrow. Bye!" Then, he disappeared.

Sasuke started to walk away and go home. 

"Hey Sasuke! Don't we have to talk about where Rekka will be staying in?" Naruto called out.

"She's going with me," Sasuke answered as he continued to walk away.

"What?!" Naruto exclaimed. 

Sakura looked devastated. And the inner-Sakura said within: /*YOU REKKA! I'm going to KILL YOU!*/

"Why do you think she will consent with your idea?" Naruto asked. "Not because you think every girl here in Konoha likes you, then Rekka would be any different!"

"Yeah, Sasuke, why do you think I will stay in your house?" Rekka said.

Sakura looked up to Rekka. /*Don't tell me you do NOT like staying with Sasuke? What kind of girl are you?*/

On the other hand, Sasuke seemed to have tripped himself upon hearing that.

"Hear that Sasuke?" Naruto mocked with triumph. /*HA! Sasuke, you're losing your touch in getting the girls' affections…*/ 

Sasuke composed himself and turned around to face them. 

"First of all, there's a spare room in my house… Secondly, it's not like the two of you can accommodate another person in your houses… So, where else can she stay?" Then, looking straight at Rekka, he added, "Besides, _we_ already discussed this with Kakashi-sensei…"

"I was only joking Sasuke, you don't have to glare that much," Rekka said with a grin.

Naruto was more confused than ever. 

"I'm going home to practice," Sasuke announced with a sigh. "Dinner will be ready at exactly six."

TBC

I know this prologue is a very long one. So what do you think I should do with the other chapters? Make them shorter? Or just the same in length? Please review and give me any idea of what you think of this story is going on so far. I really need your opinion. And it's up to you if this story will be continued… I mean, if there's no reader of this story, what's the point of posting a new chapter? So tell me… 

Thanks… And good day!  
Poprice   
27 March 2004  
3:15 pm

 __


	2. Chapter 1: The First Mission in Summer

**the**** sacrifice**  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. And I don't own the songs included here – _Good Riddance (Time of Your Life)_ by Greenday and _My Heart Will Go On_ by Celine Dion. 

==================================  
 **Chapter 1: **THE FIRST MISSION IN SUMMER   
==================================

_Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road. _

_Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go. _

_So make the best of this test, and don't ask why. _

_It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time. _

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right. _

_I hope you had the time of your life. _

=====

"Oh I can't believe this!" Naruto exclaimed as he stood up from his Indian-sit sitting position. It was Wednesday and he, together with Sakura, Sasuke, and his new teammate Rekka, were waiting for Kakashi to arrive at their meeting place. It has been twenty minutes since the "time" but the jounin-sensei hasn't shown up.

Rekka, who seemed to have been taking a nap, looked at Naruto's direction. *Ever since she and Sasuke had arrived, she hadn't muttered anything (since there's no one to greet anyway). She just sat on the ground, leaned back at the tree, and let her _red baseball cap_ cover her face as she closed her eyes. Sakura arrived next and greeted Sasuke cheerfully like always. She was about to say hi to Rekka but decided against it since it seemed to Sakura that Rekka was sleeping.*

Sakura also stood up, impatience written all over her face. "Late again! I don't understand why he's always late!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yeah," Naruto agreed. "I wonder if he'll put up with his usual answer of being lost in the journey of life…"

Rekka smiled when she heard Naruto's pathetic voice. "Does the sensei always do this?" She inquired.

"Yes!" Naruto and Sakura answered in unison, looking angry.

"And knowing this fact still makes you come here on time, right?"

Naruto and Sakura nodded.

"And why do you do that?" Rekka asked. 

Naruto opened his mouth to answer but no words escaped his lips. Sakura, on the other hand, kept quiet and started to ponder for an answer.

Rekka sighed. Closing her eyes once again, she spoke, "… because you're responsible students." Then, she covered her face again by her red baseball cap.

Naruto and Sakura didn't know what to say. They just stared, and then smiled at the black-haired girl who was currently dozing off once more.

=====

Kakashi-sensei arrived at their meeting place an hour later, to Naruto's and Sakura's dismay. Then, he announced the day's mission— Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Rekka were going to baby-sit in an orphanage in a nearby village. He explained that the lady host of the orphanage was out for the whole day to buy supplies in the surplus market.

Upon arriving at the orphanage, the lady host was already waiting for Team 7. After some talks with sensei-Kakashi, she said goodbye to the youngsters and left. 

"Now look after these kids," Kakashi told the four teens. Then, he went outside and started to read.

=====

There were ten little kids having different ages which range from two to five. They were quietly staring at the four strangers in front of them.

Naruto smiled at them and told his teammates, "This is not bad after all! They all look cute and nic—…"

A little boy, two years old in Sakura's estimation, began to cry out loud.

Then, the other nine lads cried also.

"Look what you did Naruto," Sakura said in an angry tone but not loudly. "You scared them with your voice…" Then, she approached the kids nearest to her and consoled them.

Naruto made funny faces in attempt to silence the little ones. Fortunately, he succeeded and made the kids giggle. But when he stops making funny faces, the kids started to cry again.

"Just post your funny face and they'll shut up for sure," Sasuke commented.

Naruto threw Sasuke a brief glare. Then, he did a hand seal and said, "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" As a result, many Naruto replicas appeared and surrounded the kids. These replicas made funny faces which made the kids happier than ever.

Sasuke smirked. Then from behind, two Narutos instantly appeared – one grabbed him and the other one pinched and stretched his cheeks. He tried to free himself but he couldn't.

One Naruto, probably the original one, laughed out loud as he sees Sasuke's version of a forced funny face.

"You baka!" Sasuke said.

"You're doing a good job of making these lads happy," Naruto announced.

Sakura, with a four-year-old girl in her arms, walked over to help Sasuke. She purposely stepped on the foot of Naruto (who stretching Sasuke's cheeks).  

The replica disappeared.

Sasuke, then, gave a blow on the stomach to the Naruto behind his back. 

The replica disappeared.

Chaos ensued in the room between Naruto and Sasuke, along with the cries of the children. 

Meanwhile, the two girls were starting to get mad at the two boys. Just like in anime, Sakura's and Rekka's vein in the side of the head was becoming more evident as each second time passed. At last, their patience had reached its peak and their annoyance and irritation erupted!

"SHUT UP!" they both yelled. 

Sasuke and Naruto, who had been fighting, chasing, and running at each other, stopped short with whatever they were doing. The children kept silent, too, and stared at the red-faced girls in front of them.

Sakura frowned at Naruto, most especially. She was blaming Naruto for what happened, basically.

Sasuke let go of Naruto's shirt and Naruto let go of Sasuke's foot. 

"Now," Rekka said, breaking the silence, "since lunch is coming pretty soon, someone ought to cook food for these kids. There should be at least two persons to cook…"

"I will," Sakura said.

"And who else?"

"Sasuke-kun," answered the blushing Sakura.

"Any objections?" Rekka asked, looking at Sasuke, then at Naruto.

"Sasuke doesn't even know how to cook!" Naruto said, feeling hurt since once again Sakura chose Sasuke over him.

"He'll help me as _I_ cook our lunch," Sakura explained, emphasizing the 'I'.

"Sasuke?" Rekka asked.

"Hn." mumbled Sasuke and walked towards the kitchen door.

"I guess that's a 'yes' then…" Rekka muttered. She walked towards the kids and started to pick up their toys.

Sakura followed her love, her heart rejoicing. 

=====

Naruto was sulking at the corner. 

Rekka noticed his lowly spirit and thought of something.

"Hey Naruto," Rekka started.

"What is it?"

"What do you say, um, we wash these kids?"

"Huh?"

"It's time for their bath. Look at this," Rekka said as she showed her the schedule of today's mission given by the lady host. "Besides, it's quite hot today."

"All right," Naruto said with a smile. He stood up and become lively once more.

=====

"Taste this," Sakura said to Sasuke.

Sasuke tasted the soup Sakura was cooking.

"What do you think, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Too salty," Sasuke answered. Then he went back to the chopping table and read the cover of the soup pouch. 

Sakura added a cup of water to get of the excess saltiness Sasuke was talking about.

"And let it boil for five minutes," Sasuke said. Then, he walked out of the kitchen.

Sakura sighed. She thought she could now get her hands on her love… but, well… her love wasn't around. She sighed again.  

Then, she wondered what Naruto, Rekka, and the kids were doing. /*I need to do my best to make _this _taste good so that the kids will be satisfied and won't be crying anymore… and my Sasuke-kun will realize how much I am fit for him, and thus he will love me now and always…*/ She told herself with a hopeful look.

=====

_So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind. _

_Hang it on a shelf of good health and good time. _

_Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial, _

_For what it's worth, it was worth all the while. _

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right. _

_I hope you had the time of your life. _

=====

Sasuke went out of the kitchen to see what was happening to the kids, Naruto, and Rekka. /*Where are they?*/ He asked himself as no one was in the living room. Then, he heard shouting, laughing, and giggling outside the house. 

He went out of the house to see what was going on and he found Naruto getting wet as one of the ten kids splashed water all over him.

"Ahhh!" Naruto screamed like a girl. "I'm soaking now with water!"

"Ha ha ha!" Rekka laughed loudly as she stopped shampooing the hair of the little girl to have a look at Naruto. "Maybe he wants you to take a bath, too, Narut—ugh!"

She hadn't finished saying 'Naruto' for one of the little girls pointed the water hose to her.

Naruto laughed. "Now we're in the same state!"

"Why did you do that?" Rekka asked the girl.

"You haf bubbles on your cheeks," was the honest answer of the little girl.

Naruto doubled over.

Kakashi, who had been there observing them all along, chuckled, too.

"Me shampoo your hair," another girl said to Rekka as she was about to grab Rekka's long hair with her hands full of bubbles.

"No, no," Rekka pleaded and distanced herself from the little girl. She hid behind Naruto.

"Rekka-chan doesn't need to shampoo her beautiful hair," Naruto said, shaking his head at the little child.

SPLASH!

Naruto was wet once again.

SPLASH!

Rekka's clothes were dripping with water.

"YOU!" Naruto and Rekka both said, pretending to look mad and angry. Then, they chased the mischievous lads that did the 'splashing'.

Sasuke sighed with relief because he wasn't assigned to wash those kids. He decided to quietly slip out of the scene unnoticed, and go back to the kitchen with dry clothes on, but…

SPLASH!

Someone hit him with water from the hose. 

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Sasuke said in gritted teeth. He glared at him.

"It was an accident—," Naruto explained with a sheepish grin. He was holding the hose. 

"Yeah!" Rekka agreed. Then, she grabbed the hose from Naruto and pointed it instantly at Sasuke, and said, "It was an accident like this."  

"Rekka!" Sasuke bellowed in a controlled manner.

Rekka stuck her tongue at Sasuke. "Behhh!" she teased. "You think you can go back to the kitchen without being noticed, huh?"

=====

/*Why is Sasuke-kun not back yet?*/ Sakura wondered. 

She has finished cooking and was washing the utensils she had used. After finishing the chores in the kitchen, she went out and found her love, along with Naruto and Rekka, washing the mischievous kids at the front yard. 

The clothes of the three were very wet at this time. Well, at least they had stopped messing around with each other…

"Sakura!" Rekka greeted as she noticed her watching them. 

"Hi Sakura-chan!" Naruto said. "Have you finished cooking our lunch?"

"Uh-uh…" was Sakura slow answer. She was staring intently at Sasuke… or at least, at what Sasuke was doing.

"I can help you there, Sasuke-kun…" Sakura offered kindly. She walked over to where Sasuke was, and got the hose…

"I can handle this," Sasuke said coldly.

Sakura stopped walking to Sasuke's direction. He let her down once again.

/*You jerk!*/ Naruto glared at Sasuke. "Sakura-chan, you can help me here if you want…" he said.

=====

Rekka felt sad for Sakura. 

She shot Sasuke at mean look/glare (whatever you want to call it) and she didn't put it down until Sasuke has seen it. /*You've really changed a lot…*/ She wanted to tell him. 

=====

After eating lunch, it was time for the kids' afternoon nap.

While Sasuke and Naruto were washing the dishes, Sakura and Rekka were preparing the beds of the ten kids. The two girls decided to divide the work to themselves, that is, each would have five kids to handle for aw while.  

"I can't sleep," announced the chubby young lad. 

"Why not?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not sleepy," was the answer of the little boy.

"Just close your eyes and before you know it, you're already sleeping…" Sakura told him.

The boy closed his eyes for a moment, and opened them again. "It didn't work…"

"You close your eyes for a longer time, okay?"

"I will... If you sing," the boy said.

"S-Sing?"

"Yeah!" the other boys answered excitedly.

/*What have I gotten myself into?*/ Sakura asked herself. /*Oh well…*/

"Okay, I'll sing… but you all have to promise me, you'll sleep afterwards," she said.

The five children she was handling nodded.

Sakura coughed. Then, she started to sing,… 

_"Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you…"_

The children yawned after sometime, and they didn't realize that they were sleeping already.

Sakura stopped singing. Then one by one, she covered them with blankets. Reaching the last girl in Rekka's row, she saw that Rekka also dozed off to sleep as well, beside the little girl.

Sakura grinned. She hasn't met anyone who sleeps during the missions… until now.

=====

"Thank you sensei-Kakashi for bringing these youths to look after the kids," the lady host said.

It was half past five in the afternoon when she had arrived.

"No problem," Kakashi said. 

After bidding each other goodbyes, Team 7 left the orphanage place.

TBC

That's it for now, folks! Now, it's time to give my shout-outs to people who reviewed this story's Prologue. 

_asa-chan__ – _Thanks for your honesty and for pointing out my grammatical error in the summary. I changed it already, so you can drop your review/comment/suggestion if want to say something. Thanks again!

_Lenny(__) – _Thanks for the compliments. And as for the 'Sasuke/Rekka' thing, I can't tell you right now. Hehehe! Just continue reading, and I hope this chapter can imply something about it.

_Copy-Nin-Kakashi – _Well, Sasuke and Rekka are indeed related to each other, but not as brothers and sisters. You'll find out about it in the next chapters. Their relationship is quite interesting and complex, though…

_kernel-popcorn__ – _Here's the new chapter. It's also a long one, but I hope you enjoyed reading it. 

_Wormkaizer_ – Hinata's confession will come out pretty soon. Promise! Thanks for the compliments. I hope you like this chapter even though there's no Hina/Naru scene here. 

_Cookie6 – _Thank you very much!

And to everyone reading this, please don't hesitate to click the 'Go' button below and submit a review. It'll be a big help for me to continue writing this story. As I have written in the Prologue, "[…] it's up to you if this story will be continued… I mean, if there's no reader of this story, what's the point of posting a new chapter? So tell me… [sic]." 

Bye for now and have a nice day!  
Poprice  
31 March 2004  
11:22 pm


	3. Chapter 2: Surprises Part 1

**the**** sacrifice**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. (Do I have to repeat this every chapter?... 'coz my heart is breaking every time I remind myself that...)

ANNOUNCEMENT: I need your opinion badly. It's about the title of this fiction. I just thought that I should replace the title by something 'catchier'… I admit that 'the sacrifice' is not well thought of. It is just now that I've realized that it is common and very vague… and I'm not even sure now that there'll be a huge sacrifice later on… What I'm sure of is that this story happens at summer. And so, I kind of like to make the title 'summer solstice'… What do you think? Furthermore, if you have better titles in mind, that is appropriate with how this story is going on so far, your suggestions are very much welcomed. Then, I'll tally the nominations and afterwards, we can all practice our right of suffrage. Thanks! :D

_Pyr00tie_ – I'll think about the Naruto/Rekka idea… But for now, here's another chapter… 

_jimmy_ – I'm keeping this up because of readers like you who review tirelessly the chapters. Thanks for that.

_duochang97_ – Wow! The longest review comes from you so far! I appreciate your suggestions and I am fascinated with your comments. Thank you for giving this fiction a chance. Hmm. You know, your guess about Sasuke-you-know-what is… You'll find out soon! Promise. But I'm giving out a helpful hint in this chapie. So read if you'd like to know J 

_:D_ – I also like the water fights scene last chapter :D… Anyway, no water fights this time… Sry… But as far as I know, this chapie is interesting…

_M-Naruto-Fic_ – Yay! The author of the fiction I am hooked into had reviewed mine! Thanks a lot, sir/ma'am! Well, my decisions about the pairings depends on your reactions… So keep reacting! J

_Wormkaizer_ – Thanks for coming back once again! 

_poofspoon_ – Thanks for reading the first chapter. Umm, since I am somewhat playing by the plot in the real Naruto wherein Sasuke is the last descendant of the Uchiha clan, Sasuke and Rekka aren't related by blood. I hope you'll read this chapter because there is a clue on what their relationship might be… Enjoy!

_Babog_ – I'm also not sure where this story leads to… Heh heh! Joke! There's this whole plot involving all the Naruto characters – original and those I've created. Just be patient with me and my slow-paced story, okay? And lastly, thank you for reviewing!

========================  
 **Chapter 2: **SURPRISES PART 1  
========================

It was Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, and Iruka who thought of the surprise birthday party for the Third Hokage. One day, the four colleagues had an afternoon talk at one of the bars and suddenly the topic went to the Third Hokage, saying that they hadn't known the age of him (Third Hokage).

"Well, come to think of it, _he_ hadn't celebrated his birthdays for as long as I know him," Asuma commented, scratching his head.

"So why don't we throw _him_ a surprise birthday party?" Kakashi asked.

"And when is it going to be?" Iruka asked.

"How about the day two weeks from now?" Kurenai suggested. "Since the line up activities for the next two weeks aren't that difficult anyway, we might as well include the Hokage's surprise birthday party as an added bonus to our mission… What do you think?"

"That's okay with me," Asuma agreed.

"Yeah," Kakashi said. "Then we should organize it quickly and silently…"

Then, they immediately dispersed the information about the plan to other teachers and then to their team members…

"A surprise birthday party for the Third Hokage? That would be great!" Naruto said excitedly when Kakashi-sensei told them about it.

"What shall we do?" Sakura asked.

"Actually," sensei-Kakashi began, "the very first task is to raise enough money… You know, for buying stuff like the decors and the food…"

Sasuke sighed. /*What kind of mission is this?*/ He thought bitterly.

"How much?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing in particular, but I think each team would like their team to be the greatest contributor to it," Kakashi said.

"We will raise money more than all the teams combined!" Naruto announced loudly.

Kakashi smiled.

"Would you please shut your mouth?" Sasuke said.

Naruto ignored him and said, "We should get an extra job aside from doing our daily missions…"

"Now, you don't have to do that," Kakashi said.

"But how are we going to get the money?" Naruto asked.

"In every mission we'll do, we can ask them to donate something for the surprise birthday party," Kakashi said. "Besides, there are other teams doing the same thing, so you don't have to worry about the expenses Naruto."

=====

Meanwhile, Kurenai also told her team about the plan.

"There will be performances during the party," Kurenai informed them. "But not focusing on your abilities, know what I mean? It's more of showing your hidden talents – like dancing, singing, etc."

Kiba's and Shino's face fell. Both of them didn't know any talents besides fighting.

"Sensei, can we just raise _more _money in exchange of performing?" Kiba asked.

"No," Kurenai answered. 

Kiba and Shino sweatdropped.

"Well, the best you can do is to group yourselves with someone who can _do _something… Which means, group performance is allowed. You can work with the other teams like Asuma's, Gai's, or Kakashi's…"

Hinata's cheeks went pink upon thinking of working with Naruto… even though she wasn't sure if Naruto has a talent of some kind.

=====

(A/N: This happened the day after the 'announcement', specifically _after_ Team 7's mission for that day.)

"You guys did a good job today," Kakashi praised. "You are free to go now."

Sasuke walked away.

Sakura was hesitating to approach or say something to Sasuke.

Naruto walked away opposite of Sasuke's direction. "See you tomorrow, sensei, Sakura-chan, Rekka-chan…" he said as he waved his hands on them.

Kakashi disappeared.

"WAIT!" Sakura and Rekka shouted in unison.

Both boys stopped on their tracks.

/*Did Sakura-chan just told me to stop?*/ Naruto asked himself. /*Wow! I can't believe this!*/

/*Is Rekka finally walking home with me?*/ thought Sasuke. His face soften as he turned around and wait for her to catch up… But then, it wasn't Rekka who was running towards him. It was Sakura.

"Umm, Sasuke, what are you going to do now?" Sakura asked breathlessly.

"Going home to practice," Sasuke answered. His eyes searched for where Rekka was and found her talking to Naruto. /*I can't believe this.*/ He thought as he eyed them.

"… So Sasuke, can we, umm… do something together?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke stared at Sakura. "No," was Sasuke's cold answer. Then, he walked out on her. 

=====

"Hey Naruto, where are you going?" Rekka asked as she neared Naruto.

Naruto was a little bit disappointed to see that Sakura wasn't the person who called him. /*Oh well, that's life!*/ He sighed and put another huge grin on his face. "I'm going to earn extra money!" Naruto answered lively. 

"Where?"

"That I don't know yet," Naruto said scratching his head.

"Well, can I come with you?"

"C-Come with me?" Naruto repeated slowly.

"Yes, if you allow me," Rekka said. 

Naruto stared at Rekka for a moment. /*Why is Rekka always want to hang out with me? Hmm… */ He thought as his memory went back to their previous missions wherein Rekka has always defended him (from Sasuke) or when Rekka has always sat with him during their lunch… /*Wait a minute! Does this black-haired and black-eyed girl have a crush on me?*/ He asked himself, feeling somewhat flushed and proud at the same time. 

"Naruto?"

"Gomen, Rekka-chan," Naruto said. "You certainly can come with me…"

"Thanks Naruto!" Rekka replied. Then, she and Naruto started to walk.

Naruto glanced sideways at his companion, thinking she didn't look bad after all. /*Actually, she's cute.*/ He admitted to himself. /*With a very long hair that's basically nearing her knees… and that innocent pair of black eyes that never fails to twinkle in a charming way… and I bet beneath that loose t-shirt and pants hides her body, sexily curved…*/ 

Naruto shook hard his head. /*No, don't think like a pervert!*/ He scolded himself. /*She's always nice to me and she should be respected as much as possible…*/ 

"Hey Naruto, are you okay?" Rekka asked, looking at Naruto's scarlet face. 

"Yeah, I'm fine," Naruto said.

"I thought you had a fever or something because your face is as red as a tomato," Rekka said, grinning.

"He-he-he," Naruto uttered.

"Anyway, can I ask you something?"

Naruto choked. /*What the…?! Is Rekka going to ask me out???*/ Once again, he blushed. "Sure!" he answered happily.

"Have you ever been in love?"

"In love?"

"Yes, _in love_," Rekka repeated. 

"I don't know…" Naruto muttered, asking himself if he has been in love before. Sure he likes Sakura-chan, but he wasn't much sure if he's in love with her.

"But, you like to marry the girl you love, don't you?"

"Uh-uh."

"What if the girl, _the girl you love_, decided to marry you even though she doesn't feel the same way?"

"Then why would she allow herself to get married to me?" Naruto asked.

"Because of some inevitable circumstances…"

"Like?"

"Like having no other better options… or getting old unnoticeably and the need and want for a good companionship… or …" Rekka's voice trailed of for she couldn't continue saying the next circumstance she had in mind.

"Whatever the situation is, I'll marry the girl whom I love _and_ who loves me back," Naruto decided. 

Rekka looked up to him.

"There's this idea that somewhere out there, there is a specific person intended to be yours. All you have to do is search and find that person," Naruto said, sounding like a philosopher.

"And how are you going to know if that person is the person intended for you?"

"You must feel something – happiness, contentment, security, etc. – when the person touches you."

=====

Sasuke glanced at the antique clock in his living room. /*9 pm*/ He read. Then he went to the dining room, where the table was still set and the supper hadn't been touched.  

Surely, something was really bugging him. He didn't exactly know if it was because: 1) Rekka wasn't home yet… or 2) Rekka went with Naruto somewhere…

At first, he cared neither of the two choices. /*What do I care if she wasn't home yet? And it's none of my business if she went with that Naruto. Remember, she's a ninja and she's already old enough to decide for herself.*/ So he went back to his bedroom with an empty stomach. 

He lay on his bed, forcing himself to fell asleep. He closed his eyes and tried very hard not to think of anything. But then, his mind seemed to wander off to some old and blurred memories he had with her… 

They were very, very young, but he knew it was her since he couldn't forget her vibrant and innocent eyes... Her family had once stopped and stayed at their mansion for a couple of years during the time when Sasuke's great grandfather (who had been very ill) died. It was a perfect timing for her to come for Sasuke was very sad… And Sasuke could remember that she tried hard, very hard, to console his lowly spirits… After a while, they became friends, if not best friends… And one couldn't be seen without the presence of the other…

Sasuke suddenly stood up. Then, he quickly went to the living room and saw the clock read 10:30 pm. /*Where the heck did Naruto take her? That PERVERT! What if he tricked _her_ into going to his house and then have s… ARRGGH! I'll kill him if he does _that_! I'll kill him even if he just _thinks _about _that_!*/

He sprinted hurriedly, determined to find where Rekka was. He went over to Naruto's house but no one was there. Then, he went to Naruto's favorite place, the Ichiraku Ramen, hoping to see Naruto and Rekka eating there.

"What can I do for you?" asked the old man behind the counter.

"Have you seen a blond boy with a girl having a long black hair?"

"You mean, Naruto and his girlfriend?"

"G-Girlfriend?"

"Yes," the old man said, smiling, "they went here, looking for a job, but I couldn't give them any… I told them to look somewhere else –…"

Sasuke didn't wait for the old man to finish. He went out of the Ichiraku and looked somewhere else. /*At least they're just looking for a job… But that Naruto!*/ Sasuke clenched his fist. 

And on he went to another place and found no trace of the two persons he was looking for… This he repeated to every establishment in Hidden Leaf Village. Then he came to the last establishment, frowning. /*They did not try to apply here, did they?*/ He asked himself as he read the name of the place: _Men's Haven_. He knew this place is just for adult customers only and that the manager usually hires young ladies as hostess.

He went to the guard and asked, "Are there any open positions for hiring today?"

"Nah," the guard grunted.

"Did you hire somebody today?" Sasuke asked.

The guard thought for a moment, then nodded slowly.

"How many?"

"I could I know? I'm only a guard here. Ask the manager if you want," the guard told him with a smirk, "But you must be over 18 years old to get pass this door. Ha ha ha!"

Sasuke gave him a fierce glare before walking away. Then, he went to a dark alley and…

An older version of Sasuke emerged from the same alley.

"Good evening, sir," the guard he was talking to earlier greeted him.

"Hn," Sasuke said as he went inside the club.

Inside the club, he quickly scanned the crowd full of drunken men. He found Naruto, who was wearing what a waiter usually wears, talking to another customer. /*So, they're here… But where is Rekka?*/ For the second time, he scanned the crowd but she wasn't there. 

A waiter interrupted him by saying, "What can I do for you sir?"

"Tell that new waiter, the blond one," Sasuke said as he pointed Naruto, "to go to the bathroom to meet me there…"

So Sasuke went to the bathroom. And fortunately, no one there… 

=====

"Rekka-chan?" Naruto said, poking his head inside the kitchen.

"Huh?"

Naruto placed another pile of dishes for Rekka to wash. "Sorry about this…"

Rekka yawned, so she placed one of her hands (with bubbles) to cover her mouth… She slowly nodded, not really understanding what Naruto was saying to her. /*Oh my… I'm so sleepy… Very, very sleepy…*/ 

"Naruto, pinch me," Rekka requested with another yawn. "And make it hurt…"

Naruto pinched Rekka, but not that hard.

"Thanks," Rekka said. 

"No problem," Naruto replied. "I'll pinch you again when I come back here, okay? So tell yourself not to sleep on the dishes…"

Naruto went out to the kitchen and walked towards the bathroom. /*What does the man want with me? And why _in the bathroom_ of all places?*/ He cringed at the thought of a gay old man wanting him to … /*NO! I'll kick his ass if he touches any part of me!*/

He went inside the bathroom.

"Hello? Anyone in here?" Naruto asked. Then he sensed someone's presence behind him.

Sasuke, the present version, was leaning on the wall beside the bathroom's door.

"Sasuke?"

"Yes, no one else," Sasuke said. "Where's Rekka?"

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, ignoring to answer Sasuke's question.

"I'm seeing some girls here," Sasuke replied sarcastically. "Now, where's Rekka?" he asked again.

"What do you want her for?"

"None of your business, baka!"

"It's past her curfew, isn't it? Well don't worry, she can stay at my place tonight…"

"In your dreams baka! Now, where is she?"

"Hey calm down! Rekka's perfectly fine… She's in the kitchen…"

Sasuke disappeared from Naruto's sight.

"… washing the dishes…" Naruto finished. "What's the matter with him? And since when was he concerned of other people?" He asked aloud, exiting the bathroom, too.

=====

Sasuke went to the kitchen and found one person facing the faucet, wearing a white kimono with a pink apron… 

"Naruto?" asked the person… "When are we going to leave? I'm really sleepy now…"

Sasuke didn't say anything. He just slowly walked towards her, for he was a hundred percent certain that this was Rekka. 

"Naruto?" Rekka called softly. Then, she let out a yawn. She put down the plate she was soaping, and just stand there for a few seconds… Then, she slowly and unconsciously fell backwards.

Good thing Sasuke was there to catch her. 

"S-Sor-ry ab-about t-that…" Rekka mumbled with her eyes closed. Then, she turned into sleep.

Sasuke put Rekka in one of the seats near the table, slowly and carefully because he didn't want to disturb the girl's sleep. Then, he transformed himself as Rekka and did all her chores.

Naruto went into the kitchen and delivered another set of unclean dishes for Rekka to wash.

"Here you go Rekka-cha—…" Naruto stopped short, noticing 'Rekka' was doing the chores in a very fast way. 

"When is this place going to close down?" Sasuke as Rekka asked vehemently. 

"S-Sasuke?" Then, Naruto laughed out loud.

Sasuke glared at him. "Be quiet!" he hissed, nodding at where Rekka was sleeping.

Naruto ceased laughing and scratched his head. He didn't really know what was going on…

"So you don't know until what time are you going to slave yourselves here, huh?" Sasuke asked.

"Ourselves," Naruto corrected. 

"Fine, _ourselves_," Sasuke snapped.

Naruto suppressed a giggle. "Actually, the club's closed now. You should just finish these and we can now go, Rekka-chan!" Naruto said with a grin.

"You're finish with your work?"

"Ah ha… And I already got my pay! You can get Rekka's afterwards…"

"How about helping me here?"

"If you were Rekka, I'd help you even if you don't ask… But since you're actually the _Ice Man_ Sasuke, no way!"

"I was being sarcastic, you moron!"

Then, they threw each other electric hateful glares.

=====

After getting Rekka's salary for the day, Sasuke went back to the kitchen, where Naruto was waiting beside the sleeping Rekka. (A/N: Sasuke turned back as his own self…)

Naruto opened his mouth to wake up Rekka but Sasuke was very quick to cover Naruto's mouth. 

"Be quiet," Sasuke told Naruto strictly.

Naruto nodded as his response, and Sasuke let go of him.

Then, Sasuke did a hand seal and instantly one more Sasuke appeared in the kitchen. This replica swiftly carried Rekka's upper torso (Rekka was leaning on the table) from her back and the _real_ Sasuke appeared at Rekka's feet. Then, the replica placed Rekka's body on Sasuke's back, with Rekka's arms hanging on his shoulders. 

The replica disappeared.

Sasuke slowly stood up and adjusted the burden he was carrying on his back. Then, his hands held each of Rekka's legs. 

"Whooow Uchiha! Be careful what you touch there."

"Baka."

Naruto laughed noiselessly as he saw a faint blush that crept into Sasuke's face.

Then, Naruto and Sasuke (with Rekka on his back) left the Men's Haven Club.

TBC 

Okay, thanks for the persons who review the first chapter. If you want shout outs, just review this chapter and I'll make sure you'll get a response from me in the next chapter… entitled: Chapter 3: SURPRISES PART 2… Hah hah hah! I'm not yet finish in giving out surprises. There'll be more to come, so if you just want to know what those surprises are… then, all you have to do is review this chapie. Again, no reviews, no Chapter 3. (Notice the 's' in _reviews_… ^_^) So make it a habit to review always! 

Bye and good day!  
Poprice  
8 April 2004  
10:55pm


	4. Chapter 3: Surprises Part 2

**the**** sacrifice**

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine... The things I own here are the character named Rekka and the plot. (Yup, there's a plot here which will clearly come out soon.)

=========================  
** Chapter 3:** SURPRISES PART 2  
=========================

Rekka opened her eyes. She was lying on her comfy bed, with blankets on top of her. She couldn't clearly remember everything that happened last night. She was so sleepy then, and there's no stopping her for falling asleep. Besides, she felt comfortable wherever she was last night. Yes, she felt something warm even if the nights in Konoha are chilly…

And, she asked herself how she returned home from work. Her first guess is Naruto, that is, Naruto helped her or something… But then, there was a familiar scent of someone she knew very well… and that wasn't Naruto… 

And the only person she could think of was Sasuke.

Rekka thought for a moment… and she concluded that everything made sense. 

But instead of being happy about it, Rekka looked distressed.

=====

Rekka quickly took a shower and changed clothes. She was thinking of beating Sasuke on being early… but Sasuke was already waiting at the gates.

Rekka sighed. Then, she walked over to Sasuke, who started to walk ahead.

"Hey Sasuke! I just want to..."

"Don't mention it. I'm just doing my duty," Sasuke interrupted, knowing that Rekka was probably going to thank him.

Rekka looked annoyed. Then, something struck her. 

"It's not about _that_, you Mr. Know-It-All!" Rekka yelled.

Sasuke stopped walking and waited for Rekka to catch up. 

When Rekka was in front of Sasuke, she gave him another glare before saying, "I want to break up."

"What?"

"Our engagement, you moron, is cancelled!"

Sasuke had a disbelieving look on his face partially because no one had called him a moron before and partially because of Rekka's statement.

"That's right," Rekka said with a triumphant smile (now that she had made Sasuke bitter). "I'm calling off the engagement."

"You can't do that…"

"Yes, I can. Why can't I?"

"Because… Because… Because… You already know why…"

"Because our ancestors agreed to it? Is that the reason you're talking about?"

"Yes," Sasuke murmured. He looked down and took a deep breath. "Rekka, listen—…"

"No, Sasuke. You're the one who should listen to me," Rekka said, looking really serious this time. Then, she stared intently at Sasuke's eyes.

=====

Sasuke was thinking very fast. He must do something. He must stop Rekka from… 

/*From what?*/ Sasuke asked himself. Then, he gulped… /*No. This can't be happening to me. She _cannot_ refuse her destiny…*/ 

When he stared down at her eyes, Sasuke could sense that Rekka was serious. /*Super serious.*/ Sasuke thought. /*And I've never seen her like this before. This past weeks, I knew she tried very hard to _annoy_ and _irritate_ me – opposing every statement I made, sticking and hanging out with Naruto, teasing me constantly, etc.… But I didn't see her saying this directly to me.*/  

Sasuke waited for Rekka to say something.

"I'll be honest with you," Rekka began. "I don't like the idea of _us_ being forced _to be together for the rest of our lives_ by an ancient document, know what I mean?" She glanced at Sasuke for a simple response but she got none. "It is completely unfair for the both of us," she continued. "I mean, you and I are just friends… Well at least, we used to be…" Her voice faltered.  

Sasuke closed his eyes and began to find something to argue to her… /*I can't let her do this to me…*/

Rekka coughed. "Okay, okay… Now, we're not nearly called 'friends' but, that's how I feel about our nearest relationship. So, let me just use term, is that all right with you?"

Sasuke didn't bulged a bit.

Rekka sighed. "Anyway, we're just friends. Not _lovers_. And friends don't just marry each other if they're just friends, right? They have to be lovers first, then along the way, they'll suddenly realize that they want to spend the rest of their lives with the presence of the other… which means, the _lovers_ have the option to get married, while the _friends_ don't. Got it?" She gave Sasuke a sheepish grin, thinking how ridiculous her argument sounded.

"You mean we should be…" Sasuke didn't dare to say the word _lovers_. "you know… be more than friends? Is that what you're saying?" Sasuke said in a bored voice.

"No, you moron!" Rekka exclaimed dramatically. "I know what you're thinking… and I tell you: I'm not asking _you_ to court me what-so-ever so that I'll go along with the engagement! Do you think I am that _low_, huh? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

/*I couldn't believe the energy of this sleepy-head.*/ Sasuke thought. Though he didn't look it, he was amused seeing Rekka's irritated face. /*But then, that's what my ancestors had considered back then…*/

Rekka took a very, very deep breath. /*Okay, calm down. He's just trying to put you down so that you'll give up arguing.*/ She told herself. /*But you can't. This argument will determine your future. So just give you best shot! Don't loose hope or energy! You have a lot more of it stored in you than in him…*/ 

"Okay," Rekka started. "All I'm saying here is let me go. Let yourself go."

Sasuke stared at Rekka.

/*Now that you got his attention, don't mess up this chance…*/

"Sasuke, I know this might sound bizarre but I like to experience what a girl usually experience – you know, like dating, or being heart-broken even… And given my situation, specifically being engaged to you, I knew I wouldn't experience those things… All my life, I was protected from other boys, because you know, I'm exclusively raised to be married to you… I never went to movies or parties without being chaperoned. And yes, I never dated. You might think I am pathetic, I know… Plus, you don't care about those…  But _I_ care a lot about those simple things."

Silence. 

Rekka continued, "Just stop looking after me. I can take care of myself. Why did you think I wanted to be a ninja?" 

Silence.

More silence.

"I might sound selfish, but I want to search for my _special person_. And I guess the first step to it is being single, having no commitments or something…  So just let me go," Rekka said. 

"No."

Rekka couldn't believe it. "Excuse me?"

"I can't do that," replied Sasuke with his serious voice. "You know that there are consequences…"

"I know about tha—"

"… So we cannot really break the written vow," Sasuke continued. "So we might as well have a verbal agreement. That is, even if we're engaged, you are still capable of doing what you want in your life…"

/*Oh god, I can't believe this!*/ "So we're calling off our engagement?" Rekka asked excitedly.

"Partially," Sasuke answered, still without emotions, "Then, you have found the _person_, we'll think about what to do nex—"

Rekka embraced the surprised Sasuke… which only lasted for a couple of second for Rekka just realized that Sasuke _is still_ Sasuke who didn't like those scenes.

"Sorry about that," Rekka apologized after letting him go. "I just… I don't know… feel very happy? Excited? Or both…" 

/*Yeah, I could see it.*/ Sasuke told himself as he eyed Rekka who was wearing a huge beautiful smile. "You should not be, just yet," Sasuke said. 

Rekka stared at Sasuke's serious face. 

Sasuke smirked. He told Rekka, "Before our agreement will take effect, you must do something for me first."

"And what's that, Mr. _User-Friendly_?"

"You'll pretend to be me and will perform as me at the party…"

"That's easy. I can do that, don't you worry… Is that all, _your highness_?"

"Hn."

Rekka smiled. "You should also do me a favor."

Sasuke gave her look asking her "What?"

"You should also search for your _special person_," Rekka stated simply. "I know you haven't really cared about girls since… you know, I'm in the picture… But now's different. You allowed me to search for _him _and I should so the same for you."

"Why would you think I want to search?"

"Not that you want it. You _need_ it. If I have found _him_, I'll definitely fight for him and make sure we end up together… This only means, we have zero chance to be married… And there goes the problem of continuing the next generations of your clan. So the best solution is for you to find the future _Mrs. Uchiha_…"

"Hn." /*Well Rekka has a point…*/ Sasuke admitted to himself.

"Don't worry, I'll help you meet girls…" Rekka offered, then she remembered something. "Oopps! I forgot the fact that many girls are running after you… and all you have to do is pick one of the girls… and your problem is solved. Hah hah hah!"

Sasuke glared at Rekka. /*That's not funny…*/__

Then, Rekka held her pinkie finger to Sasuke. "Seriously, it's a deal," she said. 

And Sasuke clasped his pinkie finger around Rekka's. "It's a deal," Sasuke repeated. 

=====

Summer jobs were attended, and so were the dance/singing rehearsals. Time flies by really fast. It seemed that it was just yesterday when Kakashi announced the surprise birthday party… and now, it was just a day away from it. 

And this entire day was devoted for preparing for tomorrow's event.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Ino, Chouji, Nara, Neji, Tenten, and Rock Lee were found working together, cleaning and decorating the place. Of course, there were the students from the Lotus Academy (like Rekka) and there were also the teachers of Konoha such as Kakashi, Iruka, Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, and Anko.

"Red looks better than blue," Naruto said then he shoved the blue curtain (which Sasuke had chosen) at the side, and put his choice neatly.

Sasuke glared at Naruto. 

"No! Blue is nicer than red," Sakura and Ino, who had been hanging out with Sasuke all the time, said in unison. They both pushed Naruto's red curtain and put the blue ones back at its place.

"Red is appropriate for the occasion," Naruto said.

"In your opinion, baka!" Ino huffed. "Sasuke has a better taste than you, Naruto…"

"Yeah," Sakura put in, stepping in front of Ino to be closer to Sasuke, "Blue is better than red, right Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn." 

This was the scene Kakashi-sensei was subtly watching. He was seeing to it that his Team 7 was working… even if that includes childish quarrels between Naruto and Sasuke _and_ Sasuke's fans. 

And speaking of Team 7, Kakashi's right eye scanned the room for Rekka. He saw her silently working at the stage along with Hinata. It seemed to Kakashi that Rekka had gotten along with the Hyuuga girl _better_ than Sakura even if they're on the same team.

Kakashi smiled to himself. From the very start, he sensed something different from Rekka. So he chose her to be on Team 7 (back then) mainly because he felt the Team needed her. Why? He didn't know… Back then… But everything was getting clearer now than before. 

Gai approached Kakashi and told him if he could use some of his students for an errand.

"Sure," Kakashi anwered. "Which ones?"

"You choose," Gai replied. "They are just going to shop for supplies including the ingredients for the dishes that'll be served tomorrow."

"Okay. I'll tell them to go to you."

Kakashi left Gai and went to Sakura. Then he and Sakura went towards Rekka. Then he told Sakura and Rekka to talk to sensei-Gai.

Sakura, knowing who sensei-Gai was, led the way. "Sir Gai, Kakashi-sensei told us to—…" She stopped speaking for she saw…

Rock Lee was smiling from ear to ear. /*At last! A _mission_ with my Sakura-chan! Thanks Sir Gai!*/ "How do you do Sakura-chan?"

"F-Fine…" /*I can't believe I'll be shopping with Rock Lee! Kakashi-sensei will pay for this*/ Sakura gave Kakashi an evil eye… Then she suddenly remembered that she's _not alone_ being with Rock Lee. So she suddenly pushed Rekka forward.

"This is my new teammate, Rekka," Sakura introduced. "Rekka, these are sensei-Gai, Rock Lee, and Neji…"

"Hello," was Rekka's polite remark.

Sakura waited for Rock Lee's reaction towards the pretty Rekka, hoping he would divert his attention to the new teammate.

Rock Lee gulped. His eyes went from Sakura, then to Rekka, then back to Sakura, then to Rekka again. /*She's pretty, alright. No doubt about that.*/ Rock Lee admitted to himself. /*But I'm sticking with what my heart shouts: Sakura-chan!*/ He grinned at Sakura and looked as if he'd seen the _light_.

/*Oh no!*/ Sakura thought, sensing what Rock Lee was thinking.

"So you're Rekka from the Fire Country," Neji spoke as he eyed Rekka from head to toe, estimating her abilities.

Rekka just nodded slowly. She was sure that this guy was related to her friend Hinata (because of the white eyes) even though their attitudes are the very opposite.

After Gai's final instructions, wherein Rock Lee listened most intently, Sakura, Rekka, Rock Lee, and Neji left for the grocery store.

=====

The 'curtain quarrel' died down after some time for Hinata suggested to them to display the two colors at the same time to have a balanced color effect. (It was maybe because Hinata rarely voice her opinions that both parties decided to follow her suggestion for a change.)

"That's okay with me if it's okay with Sasuke-kun," Ino said. Then she realized that Sasuke was no near where she was. So, she fled and search for him.

Naruto couldn't believe Ino's affections towards the stone-hearted Sasuke. "I guess, I'll do this alone," he said enthusiastically, knowing that no one could interfere with his work.

"I can help you there…" came a soft voice.

Naruto looked at Hinata (who had looked away). "Ok," he said with a smile. /*Working with someone is better than working alone*/ Naruto reasoned out.

Hinata blushed. This was the first time Naruto had _not_ ignored her. /*This is an improvement.*/ She thought happily.

They worked quietly… which just lasted for a couple of minutes for Naruto was a loquacious lad, so what there to expect?

"So who's you're new teammates, Hinata?" Naruto started. 

"They're Motoochi Asiwari and Kinobi Wagiko…"

"And how are they doing with you and Kiba and Shino?"

"Fine, I g-guess…"

Silence.

/*You stupid girl!*/ Hinata scolded herself. /*Don't mess up you're conversation with Naruto!*/

"Umm N-Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Hinata asked, referring to the performance in the surprise birthday party.

"Huh?"

Hinata blushed when she saw Naruto looking at her. 

"Not much, I guess," Naruto answered, looking confused. "There'll be no missions tomorrow, right? Why did you ask?"

/*He didn't get what you're asking…*/ Hinata thought. /*Oh my god! He didn't think… He didn't think I'm going to ask him out, if ever he's available tomorrow… Did he?*/ "Naruto…" she started, not knowing how to explain herself.

"How about you? Are you doing anything tomorrow?" Naruto asked, looking excited. (He didn't hear Hinata.)

Hinata just stared.

"What do you say… umm, we watch movies tomorrow…?" Naruto asked again.

Hinata looked as if she was going to faint. /*This is just a dream… just a beautiful dream… and I'll wake up in a matter of seconds…*/ Hinata told herself.

"… it'll be on me," Naruto continued, wearing a huge smile. 

Hinata couldn't take it anymore. She didn't hear Naruto's explanation… for she's feeling very dizzy…

TBC

Shout-outs:

_:D_– Here's another chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.

_duochang97_ – This chapter affirms your hypothesis about Sasuke and Rekka's relationship. You're a psychic, huh? :) I'll definitely include other characters but that might happen later on because I have a trouble building new characters with their uniqueness and everything… 

_Cookie6_ – I can't say I also hate Sakura. I believe _hate_ is quite a strong word. Although, I admit I am not fond of her (Sakura). But I am trying to be a fair writer and give all Naruto characters a role in my fiction. 

_Wormkaizer_ – Hinata's confession is coming out pretty soon! Promise! This chapter's the start of their (NaruHina) _love story_. :)

_hikariko_ -  Thanks for the info.  The problem with my fic, I made the characters older/ 17 yrs. old even though they're actually only 12 when the third Hokage is still alive… Sry about the confusion. So, just think that Naruto and company are 17 yrs. old and the 3rd Hokage is still alive… And this fic won't become a yaoi fic. I assure you that. Btw, thanks for making a long review. I appreciate it very much. Thank you!

_Babog_ – Sasuke does not have everything, especially what I considered the most important thing: _the heart to love someone_. :( 

_M-Naruto-Fic_ – Thanks for the compliments! I hope you'll now 'figure out Rekka' since I've spilled out the details between her and Sasuke… ^_^ Thanks again! (Plus, sry to hear that your computer had a virus…)

_Kodomo_ – Thank you! You can anticipate what will happen next after reading today's chapter (once again)… You can suggest your ideas via writing it as you review this chapie… 

Sorry if it took me longer than I usually do to post this chapter. Anyway, I have summer classes (yup, it's summer here in my place) and I am taking up Humanities1 and Social Science 2… And in SocSci2, I am going to learn about the classical and modern philosophers… Anyway, I was surfing through the net looking for any info about Plato and I came across this quote:

_"Never discourage anyone… who continually makes progress, no matter how slow."_

Yes, that's from Plato. And I thought it can be associated with my fic. I mean, even if this story has a slow pace, according to Plato, do not discourage me… Heh heh heh ^_^ And thank you for being supportive. You've been most helpful to me. The reviews I got make me want to sit in front of my pc and type as fast as I can the ideas I have in mind. Thanks again…

Don't forget to review! :)  
Poprice  
18 April 2004  
1:28pm


	5. Chapter 4: Some Turn of Events

**the**** sacrifice**

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. 

ANNOUNCEMENT: Someone already suggested a new name for this fic… The someone is _Tsuki__ Okami_. Tsuki Okami suggested the title "SUMMER RAIN"… So what do you think? Please comment on this announcement when you review… Just tell me if you want to stick with "THE SACRIFICE" or if you want to change it to "SUMMER RAIN" or my own suggestion "SUMMER SOLSTICE" … I will be tallying your votes… Thanks! (PS: The suggestion of a new title is over…)

Previously…

_"What do you say… umm, we watch movies tomorrow…?" Naruto asked again._

_Hinata looked as if she was going to faint. /*This is just a dream… just a beautiful dream… and I'll wake up in a matter of seconds…*/ Hinata told herself._

_"… it'll be on me," Naruto continued, wearing a huge smile. _

_Hinata couldn't take it anymore. She didn't hear Naruto's explanation… for she's feeling very dizzy..._

============================  
 **Chapter 4:  **SOMETURN OF EVENTS  
============================

"Hinata? Hinata? Are you all right?"

Hinata was sitting on the floor with her back to the wall. Upon hearing the worried voice, she opened her eyes slowly.

Kiba's concerned face came into Hinata's vision…

/*Kiba?*/ Hinata asked herself. /*But… Naruto… Where is he?*/ Hinata scanned the crowd and saw Naruto nowhere. Hinata sighed. /*Am I imagining things?*/ Hinata took a deep breath, and forced herself to smile.

"What happened to you?" Kiba asked.

"Nothing," Hinata answered weakly. "Maybe it's because of the heat today…"

"Do you need anything? Water perhaps? I'll get you some…" Kiba didn't wait for Hinata's response and proceeded to get a glass of cool water for her.

Hinata sighed. /*Since when did I have hallucinations?*/ she wondered. Then, she decided to go outside the room to have some fresh air.

=====

Actually, Hinata wasn't imagining things between her and Naruto. Naruto had rushed out of the room to get some water and medicine for Hinata when obviously Hinata was unconscious… And when Naruto was nowhere in sight, Kiba (who had noticed Hinata) came into the picture… and that's when Hinata woke up… 

Now, Naruto was confused. He had just left Hinata at their workplace, unconscious… and now, she was missing… /*Where is she?*/ Naruto asked himself, looking worried.

"Thank goodness you brought some cold water," Kakashi said and simultaneously snatched the glass of water from Naruto. Then, he drank the water eagerly…

"Sensei! That's not for you!" Naruto said, annoyed.

"Sorry," Kakashi said, grinning, and gave back the almost-empty glass of water to Naruto. Then, he walked away.

Naruto turned around to fill the glass with water, once again. But then, he caught the sight of Kiba carrying a glass of water. He went to Kiba and snatched the glass of water from him.

"Hey!" Kiba said.

"Gomen, but someone needs this badly!" Naruto yelled as he ran away from the furious Kiba. Then, he threw back the glass with a little water to Kiba. 

Kiba caught the glass swiftly.

=====

Naruto's feet directed him outside the place… and saw Hinata sitting on the protruding huge root of the old maple tree. /*She seems okay… But how did she get there?*/ Naruto thought. He walked towards her, careful not to spill the water from the glass.

"Hi there," Naruto greeted Hinata.

Hinata was startled. She was surprised to see Naruto for she was somehow expecting Kiba to be there… /*This is so weird…*/ Hinata thought. She didn't respond because she was half-scared that Naruto would turn into Kiba as soon as she said something. She just stared at Naruto and waited for him to go on…

Naruto stood near Hinata. He held to him a glass of cool water. "Here," Naruto said. "It was probably because of the hot weather today…"

Hinata took the glass from Naruto. She drank from it and felt refreshed. "T-Thanks," she mumbled inaudibly, feeling energized once more.

And there was silence between them.

The wind blew softly, touching Hinata's delicate face. Then, two birds settled down on each of Hinata's shoulders and started to chirp to Hinata as if they could understand each other.

Naruto stared at this beautiful sight. And for the very first time he thought Hinata looked cute. "How come these birds only come to you?" Naruto asked in a jealous tone.

Hinata looked at Naruto. "I didn't know you like animals, Naruto-kun…" Hinata replied. "I never saw you play with Kiba's dog…" (A/N: I forgot the dog's name… sorry about that… ^_~)

"Well, the dog always looks like he's ready to bite me," Naruto reasoned out. 

Hinata grinned at Naruto's comment. "Give me your hand…"

Naruto did what he was told.

Hinata carefully placed the white-feathered bird on Naruto's palm. 

"She's cute," Naruto commented as he peered at the little one on his palm… "And light, too. She's a _she_, isn't it?"

Hinata nodded. She felt relieved that the bird liked being with Naruto too.

There was a beautiful silence that proceeded as Naruto played with the little animal and as Hinata and the other bird watched them, amused.

"Umm, Hinata?"

"Yes, Naruto-kun?"

"Can I have her as my pet?" 

"Sure."

"Thanks!" Naruto replied happily and excitedly as the white bird chirped too. "What's her name?" 

"I haven't thought of one…"

"Umm…" Naruto thought for a moment and got something. "I know!"

Hinata gave him a look asking him what.

"How about 'Hina'?" Naruto suggested.

"H-Hina?"

"Yeah," Naruto said. "In honor of you of course, Hinata…"

Hinata's cheeks went pink. 

"Hina is the best name for this white bird…" Naruto continued. "Know why?"

Naruto looked sideways for Hinata, but Hinata looked away… "No, why?" she asked humbly.

Naruto grinned. "Because Hina's cute, and so are you…"

Hinata's heart was beating furiously against her chest. She didn't expect to hear something like that from Naruto…

"I'll take care of her, I promise," Naruto said, "Cross my heart, hope to die…"

Hinata nodded… /*I wish you could also take care of my heart…*/ 

=====

Naruto and Hinata's solace under the maple tree was stopped short, because Kurenai suddenly appeared to where they are.

Kurenai looked grave. "All students gather in front of the school now," she told the two seriously. Then, she disappeared instantly.

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other with a questioning stare. However, they obeyed the sensei's command.

Naruto went to the front yard of the school where all students were clustered in a group, talking among themselves. Naruto sensed something was happening… Then, he sensed Sasuke's presence behind him. Naruto shot Sasuke a questioning look, but Sasuke just looked away. /*Where's sensei-Kakashi? I want to ask what's going on!*/ He, too, scanned the crowd for Kakashi.

Then, Naruto heard Nara's remark: "The surprise party won't push thru."

"Why?" Ino demanded in an irritated voice. "I practiced for weeks just to perfect my song number, and then you're telling me I won't perform tomorrow?"

"Nobody told you to _perfect_ it," Nara replied with a smirk.

"Hmpf!" Ino walked away from Nara, apparently she didn't want to hear any assumptions of her smart teammate…

"Anyway, all of our sensei went to some place, probably having a meeting with the Hokage…"

Naruto noticed that even Sasuke was listening to what Nara was saying.

"Of course," Nara continued, "the meeting is about something else… something serious… Did you see the look on their faces? For the past weeks I haven't seen them frowned that much, but now's different…"

"Yeah," Chouji simply put in.

Naruto was getting impatient now. All these assumptions didn't clearly answer all of his questions.

After a few more minutes of uneasiness among the students, all sensei appeared at once at the very front of the school. These sensei walked silently towards their team, and motioned their respective students to follow him/her.

Even before their team had settled down at their usual place, Naruto had shot Kakashi various questions, but Kakashi kept his mouth shut. So, Naruto just kept silent, too, even if it kills him not to talk for some time…

The very first words that came out of Kakashi's lips were: "We have a new mission."

"What's new?" Naruto blurted out in a bored manner.

"I tell you what's new, Naruto," Kakashi replied, "Team 7 will be abolished partially to make way for a new larger team alliance…"

This statement caught Naruto and Sasuke's attention.

"We are running out of time, to tell you the truth," Kakashi continued as he felt the two boy's eagerness to hear for more details. "That's why even if Sakura and Rekka aren't here yet, I am telling this now to the two of you."

Naruto suddenly remembered that Sakura and Rekka was out there, somewhere, with Rock Lee and Hyuuga Neji. /*Where could they be?*/ 

"This is a class E mission," Kakashi spoke clearly, looking very serious. "It seems that the Anbu Team of Konoha had suddenly disappeared… And so are the other elite ninjas…"

"What?!" Naruto exclaimed. "They're dead?"

"Presumably they are," Kakashi answered. "Since nobody's responding to the call, we assumed that they are already dead."

"So we're investigating on this?" Sasuke asked.

"Right," Kakashi said, "along with the other students… And we'll stop whoever is behind all of this mess."

=====

While the other ninjas were discussing the new mission, Rock Lee, Neji, Sakura, and Rekka were still picking up some items at the grocery store. After paying for all the stuff, each of them carried a heavy paper bag. Of course, Rock Lee offered to help Sakura carry her burden. 

Sakura refused, saying that the paper bag she has was the lightest of them all. 

Rock Lee decided to change tactics and decided to engage Sakura to another conversation. 

Sakura always answer his questions briefly without explanations. Then she would subtly walk faster than Rock Lee because she wanted to keep her distance from him as much as possible. 

But Rock Lee would still follow this pink-haired girl…

Which leaves Neji and Rekka walking side-by-side together _alone_. But they didn't talk. They were just silently walking forward; each was amused to watch Rock Lee chasing Sakura from afar.

Suddenly, Neji and Rekka looked alert. They stopped walking.

"Somebody's watching us," Neji hissed, as his eyes quickly scanned his surroundings.

Upon ending his sentence, there stood a muscular man dressed like a ninja in front of Neji and Rekka.

Both teens were surprised at the sudden appearance of the masked man. Both of them instantly jumped backwards…

The masked man had a bored stare in his eyes as he eyed Neji and Rekka. 

Neji threw a serious glare at the man. "Who are you? What do you want?"

But the masked man didn't answer Neji. He immediately attacked Neji!

Neji was ready for such things, but Rekka interfered with him… Rekka threw the paper bag at the masked man, and then she grabbed Neji's hand. "Come on," she said as she practically dragged Neji out of the place (street). 

Neji just looked at Rekka. Seeing the girl's seriousness, he quietly forgave her for interfering with his match. 

Rekka sensed Neji's stare so she looked at him, too. Then, she realized that she's still holding Neji's hand… "Gomen!" Rekka mumbled and she let go of him. Then, she said in a more serious tone, "We can't let ourselves be seen by many people, especially the kids, fighting…" she reasoned out.

Neji now understood her actions and said, "I know a good place…" And so, he led the way…

Rekka followed him.

=====

"It has been two and a half hours! Where are they?!" Naruto asked nobody in particular.

The students were still in the school but their sensei had gone to some place to prepare some things for their newest mission.

"You mean Sakura and your new teammate…?" Nara asked, folding his arms.

"Yes," Naruto replied. "They're supposed to be here an hour ago… but they're not yet here…"

"Well, they should show up soon because we're about to leave in about…" Ino checked her wrist watch first. "… Thirty minutes…"

"WHAT?!" Naruto exclaimed. Then, Naruto faced the seemingly calm and very cool Sasuke who was currently leaning his back to a tree. "YOU!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke. "Are you not supposed to do something?"

Sasuke raised his eye brows at Naruto.

"Like find _her _or something?" Naruto continued to ask.

Ino butt in. "Sakura doesn't need help from Sasuke… Remember, Rock Lee is with her…"

"Who will Sasuke find?" Nara inquired, for he apparently knew that Naruto wasn't referring to Sakura… 

"Of course, Rekka-chan! His fiancée, who else?" Naruto blurted out suddenly. And quite loudly.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he heard Naruto's statement. He has this look that he was about to kill him (Naruto) right then and there…

"WHAT?!" Ino, Nara, and Kiba exclaimed at the same time. And each of them has this disbelieving look on their faces. Chouji choked on his snack, while Hinata blushed. Shino still looked cool… Then, all of them slowly shifted their gazes to Sasuke.

No one said anything… 

Then, they just realized that Sakura and Rock Lee were already near them… and of course, the two new arrivals heard everything… (They were very exhausted for they searched the whole street for Neji and and Rekka but all they got was the wasted food items scattered on the sidewalk… So, thinking that something might have happened while they're gone, Lee and Sakura decided to go back to the school and report the incident.)

It was Rock Lee who told them everything… 

Sakura was still in shock to hear the news about Sasuke and Rekka… She wanted to ask Sasuke if that was true, but of course, she could not… /*Who am I in his life anyway?*/ Sakura thought sadly.

Sasuke didn't wait for Lee to finish the story. He suddenly disappeared and fled as fast as he could… Where? He has no idea. All he knew was someone might be needing his help at this very moment.

=====

Naruto was deciding – whether to stay with, console, and make Sakura-chan feel better, _or_ to go with Sasuke and search where his teammate might be…

He chose to stay…

TBC

Shout-outs…

_Lady Light_ – Good thing you like my fic… Please continue reading and reviewing (afterwards)… *smiles*

_Tsuki__ Okami_ - Thanks for the suggestion about the title of this fic… :D That's cute, I mean, your title "Summer Rain"… Maybe one of these days, I'll change the title to it… If the readers agree, that is… Anyway, thanks for the compliments… 

_gaarasand_ – Honestly, there's no definite pairings yet in this story… Okay, I admit I have some ideas in mind, which includes Hinata/Naruto and Sasuke/Rekka… But this will still change, _if and only if_ I receive dozens of suggestions from the reviewers… So I am really hoping the readers to help me with this 'coz this is quite a vital part in my story… I am considering every comment/idea so that you'll continue to support and read this fiction. Anyway, I'm glad to be of any help to the communications between signed-in users… ^_^ And before I forget, thank you for stopping by to read this fiction… Hope you'll come back and review again.

_RiNuN-sAMa__ (yamileena00@aol.com)_ - *Blushes* Thank you so much for liking Rekka that much… :) I will really, really think about the idea of Rekka and Naruto together… 

_Cookie6 _– You're the very first person who thought of this Neji/Rekka… Even I haven't thought of that… Oh well, thanks for the idea. Any more ideas in your imaginative mind? It is much welcomed, really. Thank you!

_:D_ – That's the typical idea, isn't it…? Sorry if I didn't use it. I wanted this to be unique as much as possible, and the catching and falling scenes are overly used in every romantic fiction… I hope you'll still like how it proceeded… Please, don't be mad at me… *Kneels down and pleads*

_Wormkaizer_ – Have you read gaarasand's message to you? Well, it's included in his previous review… anyway, I will still quote: "and i also wanted to say somthing to wormkaizer he should make a story have you ever seen someone that has posted so many revews and hasnt made a story... [sic]" And I agree with him/her (gaarasand)… Why don't you write a fic? I promise, I'll be one of the first to read and review it… Thanks for the compliments…

_darren__ (bam@1988online.com)_ – Another one for RekkaNaruto, eh? I see you like chanting… There'll be songs included in this fic later on… Just stay _tuned_… hehehe!

_hikariko_ – Sorry it took me a long time to post this new chapie… Again, thanks for liking this chapter… 

_duochang97 (duochang97@yahoo.com)_ – Angst? Hmmm… I haven't written any fic with angst… Maybe you could tell me which person should have this angst feeling? Sakura, maybe? Still, I'll consider your opinion, of course :D

_M-Naruto-Fic (placebo45x6mikeh@yahoo.com)_ – I quote: "he (sasuke) likes Naruto right? (it said in the Description) [sic]" Where did you get the idea about SasukeNaruto? What description? LoL… :P Sorry to break this to you man, but I am not making it a yaoi… Sorry, sorry… Hope you'll still read and review the chapies… Pleassssssseee?

_rEiko-SaMa379_ – Salamat! (Thanks!) I could use your reviews you know… So if you have any ideas… Please, just click the 'Go' button below and type your ideas…

  
  


Like always, I hope you like this chapter. 

Now, don't get shy to say your opinion to this new twist in the story. Since I've built my character and the plot (somehow), I thought of inserting now the major conflict/problem in the story… which the Naruto characters will be solving in the succeeding chapters… 

My only advice here is review this chapter and you'll definitely get to read the next installment of this story. Don't forget to cast your votes, okay? 

Thanks! And smile always!  
Poprice  
29 April 2004  
2:25pm

  
  


PS: Here's a tally of the suggested parings in this story:  
HinataNaruto – 4  
RekkaNaruto – 4  
NejiRekka – 1  
SasukeRekka – 1

So, I'm just wondering where in the previous chapters did you (the people who voted for RekkaNaruto) get the idea of Rekka liking Naruto, and vice versa…? As far as I know, there were no romantic scenes between Rekka and Naruto… right? Well, not yet… So if you'll insist on the idea of RekkaNaruto, then the lemons will come out pretty soon… of course, between them. Just pray I won't have any writer's block by that time…


	6. Chapter 5: No Title Yet

**the**** sacrifice**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Hinata, Ino, Kiba, Kakashi, Chouji, Shino, Gai, Konoha Village, Kurenai, Asuma, Iruka, Hokage, the familiar techniques… You get the idea, right? The only things I own here are some characters (Rekka and others who'll be introduced later on) and this story's plot.

Note: There'll be no shout-outs in this chapter. Sorry for I can't wait for the other reviews (not that I'm actually expecting many more)… The fact that somebody has reviewed the chapter 4, I guess I should start typing the next installment. Besides, I have been thinking lately about this fiction – how it would proceed and how would it end… So, I got some ideas now, and I hope you'll all like it.

============================  
 **Chapter 5:  **  
============================

Naruto decided to stay. /*Wish I hadn't…*/ He thought glumly as Ino threw him many questions about Sasuke and Rekka.

"You're joking, right, Naruto?" Coming from the angry and jealous Ino, it sounded more like a demand than a question.

Naruto shook his head slowly. He would usually love this attention, but knowing Sakura was hurting with all of this information, he'd rather keep his mouth shut.

"What?!" Ino exclaimed. "That's not true!" 

"It might be true," Nara stated. 

Ino and Sakura gave Nara a threatening glare. "Shut up!" they said in unison.

"Why should I?" Nara replied in a teasing tone. "As I was saying, it might be true… Just think about this: Sasuke permitting a new student to stay in his mansion… As far as I know, nobody among us was welcomed there… Well, except for Rekka, that is… So, Rekka must be someone special in his life…" Nara said thoughtfully.

Ino would have gladly stabbed Nara with her kunai if she hadn't considered him as an ally or teammate. 

"Nara!" Naruto said in a threatening tone.

"Fine, fine…" Nara said. "But I just want to advise to all of the girls who are so much in love with Sas-…"

Naruto dragged Nara backwards. (Naruto was holding the shirt of Nara at the back.)

"Hey baka, let go of me!" Nara complained.

But Naruto just let go of him when they were beyond the earshot… "You should learn to choose your statement, Nara," Naruto said.

"I think you should take your own advice," Nara replied with sarcasm.

"I was just concerned about Rekka," Naruto reasoned. "And I was so irritated with Sasuke's insensitiveness… That's why I couldn't keep my mouth shut…"

"So you really know about it? It's not something you just made up to provoke your _insensitive_ teammate?" Kiba, who had followed the two, asked.

Naruto was caught off guard with that. /*I guess there's no use of lying right now.*/ Naruto sighed. "Yes, I know."

"How? I mean how did you know?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah Naruto, how did you know?" Nara seconded. "I mean, I bet that kind of information should be kept secret… And why _you_ of all people know about this?"

"It's not like you and Sasuke are the best of friends," Chouji said.

Shino, behind his shades, eyed Naruto curiously, waiting for him to spill the details. 

Naruto gulped. He really wished he hadn't stayed…

=====

Sasuke headed first for the grocery store. Along the way, he saw the scattered food items and paper bags, then he remembered what Rock Lee had said. From there on, Sasuke guessed that Neji and Rekka went to some place far from the public eyes. 

And he guessed it was Rekka's idea. /*It's typical of her to do such things…*/ He thought. /*Now, what would Neji do during these times?*/

Sasuke tried to recall as much as possible Neji and his abilities. 

And he resolved that Neji would probably lead the antagonist to a place he's very familiar with that he has some advantage…

/*Into the woods…*/

=====

Neji was so exhausted now. He had been fighting this masked man with all his might but somehow the man didn't show any sign of giving up. 

Earlier on, Neji told Rekka that he could defeat this man by himself alone… But now he doubted that because he knew his chakra was gradually diminishing… Still, he knew he couldn't give up now.

The masked man attacked Neji with a kunai.

Neji, though (due to exhaustion) reacting slower than before, had avoided being hit.

Then, both guys engaged in a physical combat. Neji received many blows – from the back, on his stomach, to the face… - with his blood spilling from his mouth/lips. 

"Stop it, you bully!" Rekka yelled at the masked man.

The masked man, knowing that he's finished with Neji, turned to Rekka this time. He stopped beating the bruised and poor Neji, throwing him on the ground (hard) as an added bonus. 

"Good thing you accepted my invitation," Rekka said bravely as she strike a ready-to-fight pose. 

The masked man slowly walked toward Rekka…

"Can you be any slower?" Rekka asked impatiently. 

Suddenly, the masked man was nowhere to be seen from Rekka's view. He went behind Rekka to strike her from there.

/*Very predictable of men… To strike someone from behind…*/ Rekka thought. She elbowed each of the side of the torso of the masked man… Then, she did a 360-degree kick, aiming at the face of the man, which somehow lifted the man a few inches from the ground… Then, she positioned herself to where she calculated the man would land… She was about to kick the man's back but…

The masked man turned to face her… and he grabbed one of her foot… and…

There was a loud _THUD_!

Rekka was thrown to the ground just like Neji, except for using her right hand to lessen her impact to the ground… She was shaking when she tried to get up. /*I need to get to Neji before it's too late.*/ She thought and her eyes searched for Neji. She found Neji lying on the ground not moving a bit…

The man grabbed Rekka's hair.

"Awww!" Rekka yelled. "Don't touch my hair, you moronic mute!"

The masked man smirked and looked like a sadist.

Rekka draw her kunai and simultaneously stabbed the man's arm (which was used to grip her hair). 

Of course, it was instinctive of the man to let go of Rekka's hair… 

/*This is my chance.*/ Rekka thought. Then, she ran as fast as she could, throwing makibishi and shuriken at the man as she neared Neji. Rekka didn't waste the time, she knelt beside the unmoving Neji and sensing that he's still alive (just unconscious basically), she did a series of hand seals… Then, she positioned her hand above Neji's face… 

PAK!

Rekka went flying to the other side of Neji for the masked man just kicked her face this time. It hurt her a lot but she knew that was just the start of all the pain… 

The masked man hit Rekka with gusto… He punched and slapped the poor girl. Then, he would pull her hair and press her face on the ground… Rekka was slumped on the ground and when it seemed that there is no life left in her anymore, the man kicked her stomach… Again and again and again…

The masked man get tired of this routine, so he stopped messing up with Rekka. 

"You're a hor-rible mons-ter," Rekka muttered. She got herself up and prepared herself to battle this man once again, even though she knew she was losing a lot of blood from bleeding… Rekka coughed, and coughed, and coughed, letting out splats of her blood on her hand (for she covered her mouth while coughing)… /*Oh god! Please help us.*/

=====

Neji opened his eyes and sat up quickly. He scanned the surrounding and saw that Rekka was being attacked by the masked man. He saw Rekka's appearance – all bloody and tired. /*But she's still standing--*/ His thought was interrupted as he saw the man quickly neared himself to Rekka with a dagger in his hand.

Neji moved fast towards Rekka. /*I can't believe I'm still _this_ quick…*/ He thought. He quickly got hold of Rekka's worn-out body to shield her from any attacks… 

But then, Neji was the person who received the stab.

"Neji!" Rekka said.

"Just stay behind me," Neji commanded.

Rekka just nodded and walk backwards. She admitted that she's no match for the guy and that Neji was the only one who could get themselves out of this mess.

Neji became more serious this time. Then, he fought with the masked man as long as he could. He made some hand seals and used his clan's unique technique – Byakugan. /*Good thing this man has lesser chakra than me.*/ He smirked, knowing that he has the advantage right now. Then with all his might and chakra, he strategically beat up the masked man…

Until the man was not moving…

Neji was very, very, very tired. He had used all of his energy. And besides, he had received heaps of blows and stabs… 

He slowly back away from the body of the man, which was lying on the hard ground.

But Rekka did otherwise. She walked towards the body of the man. She cautiously touched the man's chest to see if his heart was still beating— to know if the man is still alive or not… /*Oh shucks!*/ 

"Neji! Neji! He's dead!" Rekka yelled in a monotonous tone. "Neji! What should we do with his body? Are we going to bury him now or are we going to report this incident first—hey! Are you listening to me?"

Rekka turned to see where was Neji was. "Neji?" She said as she saw Neji lying on the ground, too. She quickly went beside Neji. "Oh god! Don't die on me, you, you--…" She couldn't find any appropriate teasing word for the person who had just saved her life… 

Shaking terribly, Rekka did some hand seals… 

=====

Sasuke finally found the _place_. But with one look, he knew the fights were over. Seemingly, his went towards the scene where Rekka was kneeling beside Neji.

Sasuke appeared at one side of Rekka. He got hold of both of her hands… (Apparently, to stop her from doing what she had in mind…)

Rekka looked up to Sasuke and didn't say anything.

"Stop it," Sasuke said (in his very own cold style). "Somebody's gonna treat his wounds… And you need treatment, too…" he added as he noticed Rekka's bruises and scars… 

Rekka hesitatingly obeyed Sasuke. She stood up, with her knees trembling. She just realized how much energy she had used up… /*I can't even stand on my feet, what a shame…*/ She would have slumped back on the ground if Sasuke hadn't caught her hand quickly.

"I'm f-fine," Rekka lied. 

Sasuke rolled his eyes hearing that obvious fib. 

Just in time, when Sasuke was deciding what to do next, Rock Lee showed up at the _place_.

Rock Lee, seeing how things were, asked, "What happened?"

Rekka opened her mouth to start explaining.

"No," Sasuke said to her. And to Rock Lee he said, "They need treatment now, more than anything else." With that, Sasuke carried Rekka (to Rekka and Lee's surprise) on his arms and started to run off as fast as he could.

Rock Lee, with Neji on his back, trailed behind.

=====

Rekka, for a change, didn't complain when Sasuke carried her. She was really weak and helpless. And it was only Sasuke who could help and protect her… She closed her eyes and decided to take some rest, knowing that she's safe in Sasuke's arms.

=====

Naruto and company were waiting in a pier. Their respective sensei told them to wait for a cruise ship named S.V. Marivella.

Flashback

_Naruto__ had reported to Kakashi what Rock Lee had just told them. _

_"They'll be fine," Kakashi said in a calm tone. "Just wait for them in the pier."_

_Sakura asked, "And what if Sasuke didn't arrive there on time?"_

_"Then, you still have to board the ship without him… Remember that team 7 is already abolished and all of you belong to one team from now on…"_

_"But--…" _

_But Kakashi had already disappeared. _

End of Flashback

All of the students were silent. No one was talking and each has something on his mind.

Then, there was the low sound coming from afar. A steady smoke from a silhouette of a ship could be seen. 

/*Sasuke, get in here fast!*/ Naruto thought angrily for he knew that it was the ship they had been waiting for. /*You wouldn't miss your first class E mission, right?*/

And as if Sasuke had heard Naruto, Sasuke had appeared at the pier…

TBC

Don't forget to review. There'll be shout-outs next time, I promise. _Paalam_! (Good bye!)

Poprice  
31 April 2004  
1:33pm


	7. Chapter 6: Team Works!

**the**** sacrifice**

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.

Note: Let me start this chapter by giving my shout-outs to people who had exerted an extra effort to give the previous chapter a review.

  
  


_Cookie6_ – Thank you for sharing such info… wink, wink The Neji/Rekka/Sasuke thing is really interesting I admit, and I may go for that. But the end pairing is still debatable. Anyways, thanks for reviewing, like always.

_jichi_ – _Salamat__, salamat_! (Thank you, thank you!) Here's another chapter and I hope you'll review again. BTW, you can vote about the pairing in this fiction , you know…

_bea__ (bea448yahoo.com)_ – 'bro'? You think I'm a guy, huh? Heh heh heh! Do I sound/type like one? :P Anyway, thanks for reviewing last chapter.

_tealeaf_ – Sasuke doesn't really care about Sakura (in the way she wants him to…), this is a fact, right? Anyway, I have plans for Sakura in this story. Don't you worry… It's just that the plan doesn't include the Sakura/Sasuke pairing… But I still hope you'll appreciate that plan.

_haha__ (puzzlingskyyahoo.com)_ – Thanks for reviewing and voting with regards to the pairings... About Rekka, what do you mean she's a mix of Sakura and Naruto's characters? Well, first of all, Rekka doesn't seem to be one of Sasuke's (numerous) fans (like Sakura for that matter). And as for Rekka being loud just like Naruto, I made her to be vocal and honest as much as possible. But, she doesn't brag like Naruto does, right? So which of Sakura's or Naruto's character are you referring to?

_duochang97_ – Hey mister/mistress, I don't know where to tally your vote. Is it a Rekka/Neji or Rekka/Naruto? You cannot cast a _conflicting vote_… Anyway, I included your idea about Kiba/Hinata pairing… And about 'with more battle scenes', umm… I really suck at making them, right? So I guess, there will be some, but not that often (like in every chapter)… Anyway, thanks for reminding me of Kiba's pet dog's name.

_CurlsofSerenity_ – Thanks for the compliments. Just include your vote regarding the pairings in your next review… wink

_hikariko_ – Well here's another chapter… I am considering the possibility of a Neji/Rekka pairing. Oh well, how about enjoying reading this chapie? Naruto/Hinata scenes are coming up soon… ,

_Babog_ – You're right, I rushed making the previous chapter. And yes, Neji was badly wounded. But, Rekka is currently _not_ falling for Sasuke. She even called off their engagement, right? I agree with your sentiments, I mean, why would any girl like a cold-hearted Sasuke with I-don't-care-at-all-attitude towards everybody. If he exists in my school right now, I will even loath him very much with that kind of attitude. Heh heh! I got carried away

_Puichi2_ – I guess I got mixed up with the first name and the family name… Sorry. Well, I kind of like the sound of Nara better than Shikamaru. Besides, Shikamaru is such a long name to type, don't you think? But, fair's fair… So I'll use his first name next time. :) Anyways, thanks for typing down your ideas.

_Wormkaizer_– So far, the Naruto/Hinata pairing got 4 votes… But I'll still continue making her (Hinata) confess her feeling towards Naruto. TY for reviewing! May you always be filled with good luck.

_kernel-popcorn__ – _Thanks for voting! Just cross your fingers as this story progresses. :)

_silversnowpetals__ – _Here's another chapter!

_Kaishakunin_ – Hey! Do I know you? Finally, you submitted a review. Thanks! You like NejiRekka pairing, huh? Well, just wait and see. I could also use some help from you. Until next time!

  
  


So far, here are the suggested pairings and the persons who voted for such pairing… [Anyone who reviews can vote as many boy-girl pairings as possible, but you _cannot_ suggest/vote for couples that repeats one of the names of the couple. Vague still? Well, for example, one can vote for Rekka/Neji _and_ Naruto/Sakura _and _Hinata/Kiba… But one cannot vote for a Rekka/Neji and Rekka/Naruto… If that's the case, you'll just have to make up your mind and decide… Get it? Well then, go click the 'Go' button after reading today's chapie and vote for your favorite couple :]

_Naruto/Rekka_: pyr00tieBabogTsuki OkamiRiNuN-sAMadarrenPHreek-Boi = [6]  
_Naruto/Hinata_: Wormkaizerhikariko:Dhahatealeaf = [4]  
_Kiba/Hinata_: duochang97 = [1]  
_Sasuke/Rekka_: hikarikobeaCookie6kernel-popcorn = [4]  
_Neji__/Rekka_: Puichi2Kaishakuninhikariko = [3]  
_Sasuke/Sakura_: haha = [1]

_no votes yet_: (Lady Light)(kairi leonheart)(M-Naruto-Fic)(CurlsofSerenity)(Copy-Nin-Kakashi)(gaarasand)(jichi)(jimmy)(Kodomo)(poofspoon)(rEiko-SaMa379)(soggybizkit)

Okay, let's get back to the story now… This is a very long Note… Sorry about that. Peace!

======================  
  **Chapter 6: **TEAM WORKS!  
======================

The S.V. Marivella is a cruise ship which was stopping at the Konoha Port to haul some cargo and to get new passengers. This cruise traveled the whole world and would stop at certain tourists' spots, which include the place of Naruto's current mission—The Hundred Islands.

Now that the whole students were gathered at the pier and the S.V. Marivella was less than a kilometer away, sensei-Gai, Kakashi, Anko, Iruka, Kurenai, and Asuma appeared instantly before them.

"Now, you see that huge ship? That's our transportation," Anko said.

"Wow! I can't believe we can afford to ride that cruise ship!" Ino said happily, quite forgetting her resentment towards the revelation of Sasuke and Rekka's engagement.

"Actually," Anko began, "We can't afford even one person to ride it…"

Naruto's mouth was left hanging…

Sensei-Gai took over in explaining things this time. "Yes, we can't afford it," he repeated as his eyes twinkled. "Now, it's up to each one of you to think of any way just to let yourself board the ship."

"Aren't you going to help us?" Chouji asked.

Asuma patted Chouji's shoulder. "No," he answered.

"Well children, good luck!" Anko said with a tiny bit of sarcasm.

Gai went towards his favorite student, Rock Lee.

"Kakashi had related to me what happened," Gai said. "Good job Rock Lee for getting your teammate here. Now, give me Neji and go find a way to board the ship…" Sensei-Gai got Neji and disappeared in a smoke.

Kakashi appeared in front of Sasuke and motioned his student to give Rekka to him.

Sasuke readily obeyed without saying a word.

"Sensei-Kakashi," Naruto said, stopping his teacher for a moment, "Will Rekka be alright?"

Kakashi gave Naruto his kawaii smile and nodded in return. "Well, see you there in few hours time, okay?" Then, he, with Rekka on his arms, suddenly disappeared in a smoke.

=====

"So what are we going to do?" Chouji asked the people around him who were thinking the same thing but don't want to admit they were having a hard time to solve that problem.

"Hmmm…" Shikamaru let out an uncertain sound.

"How about disguising ourselves as someone who'll board the ship, huh?" Naruto asked.

"That's the stupidest idea you ever suggested," Kiba said.

"What did you say?!"

"Well, basically, we are ninjas who works for the good," Kiba said, "And disguising as someone who is supposed to be in the cruise is _not_ actually doing anything good… I mean, that would be stealing their ship passes…"

"So what's your idea genius?" Naruto asked in mock.

"How about sneaking into the ship unnoticed?" Kiba suggested. His pet, Akamaru, barked in agreement.

"That seems very easy," Rock Lee commented thoughtfully. "Why didn't the teachers just tell us about that idea earlier on?"

"I know why," Sakura said. "Because they don't want us to do that…"

"And why's that?" Ino challenged Sakura for another answer.

"Because if we sneak into the ship, all our actions will be limited since we're more concerned with the fact that nobody in authority should find us… Besides, we'll be in the ship for five days and four nights, and if we hide, we'll definitely starve…" Sakura said.

Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Sakura-kun is right," Rock Lee decided. "Actually, I think the mission starts in the ship. We're not supposed to be known as ninjas on a mission because apparently all ninjas are in danger… I'm not saying we can't fight who ever is doing this danger to all other ninjas, but the fact that higher-ranked, elite ninjas were decreasing in number, we must be careful with all our moves."

"Therefore," Shikamaru said, "we must mix with the crowd while we are in the ship…"

"But first of all, how will we board the ship?" Ino asked.

"I have an idea," Shikamaru told them, with his eyes giving a mysterious flicker.

=====

Uzumaki Naruto was whistling a tune as he strode down the cemented path, with both of his hands on the back of his neck. He passed a group of sailors who were currently resting along the big cargo boxes. These sailors were having a conversation about the open summer jobs at the cruise. This got the attention of Naruto.

"How can I get a job in the ship cruise, mister?" Naruto asked.

One muscular man, who was smoking, eyed him first before saying, "Ye could ask that asshole in white," he nodded at the direction of a man in white suit who was counting the some wooden boxes situated near the ship. "But, I tell ye: ye gotta flatter him like hell for him to like ye… Then he'll recommend ye to the boss, if ye're in his good side… Know what I mean?"

Naruto nodded. Now, he knew who would be their _victim_!

Naruto went towards the other genins and told them what he knew.

"You're nosiness can also be of help sometimes, Naruto," Shikamaru stated with knowing eyes…

"Hn…" was Sasuke's apparent reaction upon hearing that statement from Shikamaru.

"Now it's time," Ino said enthusiastically. "Shikamaru?"

"Right!" Shikamaru replied. Then, he, Ino and Chouji walked towards the _asshole_ man counting the cargoes…

Naruto watched the trio do their scheme, which Shikamaru had thought of. He watched Chouji as he instantly transformed into a rolling ball and as he crashed into the _asshole_ man. Naruto cringed at this sight, thinking somewhat sorry for the _asshole_ man.

The man was down on his butt on the ground, looking hurt and angry at the same time. He tried to stand up but Shikamaru was faster than him.

Shikamaru did a Kagemane no Jutsu or the Shadow Copy Skill. With the use of his shadow, he _captured_ the shadow of the man and let this man be still and not moving anywhere.

Chouji quickly transformed back as himself, and apologized and pretended to lend a hand to the _asshole _man.

And from not so distant but just directly few meters away from the _asshole _man, Ino stood, did some hand seals and did her special ability—**Shintenshin**** no Jutsu  or**Mind Body Switch Skill.

Naruto crossed his fingers, hoping that Ino would perfectly aim at the _asshole _man per se and not at someone else. After a few seconds, Naruto noticed that Chouji helping the man get to his feet… Then, Naruto shifted his gaze to where Ino had been standing earlier on. He saw Ino sitting on the ground, motionless. And just to make sure, he rushed towards Ino.

And surely, Ino's inner character has traveled into a person.

Naruto looked up to Chouji as Chouji hissed at them. Chouji gave them a thumbs-up sign and Shikamaru's shadow moved back to its rightful owner. Then, Naruto and company went to where the former Team 10 was, with Ino inside the man's body.

"This is so easy," Shikamaru bragged.

"I'm hungry," Chouji complained.

"We're not through yet," Ino said to Chouji. "Where's my body, anyone?" she asked nobody in particular. Then, she found her body standing along with the rest of them as if she was still in there to make it stand… "How come…?"

Sakura frowned and nodded at the direction of Sasuke, who was standing behind Ino's body. "Sasuke did Kankuro's Kugutsu no Jutsu or the Puppet Skill," she said as she knew Sasuke had once used his Sharingan to copy that technique.

"We'll have to move now and find the _boss_ fast," Shikamaru said, "Remember, Mind Body Switch has a time limit…"

=====

They found the boss who was actually the captain of the ship. He was a bearded man in his fifties who was good-natured and warm to all of his constituents. He instantly gave them appropriate jobs for their age and strength, knowing that they were Konoha's genins in training. After that, the captain called on someone to show them where they would be staying during the nights in the ship. They started working as soon as everything was taught and explained to them. Their basic jobs are being guest attendants in the morning and being waiters/waitresses in the evening.

"This is boring," Shikamaru said while delivering to Ino the used plates in the kitchen. They had started to do their job, Shikamaru as the waiter and Ino as the dishwasher.

"At least you get to see new places in the ship other than this…" Ino looked at around her, grimacing at the wet and dirty place she had to stay… "This small, dirty, stinking—."

"Well, thanks Ino for reminding me that," Shikamaru said, interrupting Ino purposely. Then he left.

Ino frowned at the work in front of her.

Meanwhile, Shikamaru was passing down a corridor when saw his sensei-Asuma exiting a room, followed by a pretty girl with golden curls. Shikamaru guessed that the girl was generally around his age or younger.

"Will you arrange me a date on the social party? …'Cause I don't have any…" Shikamaru heard the girl say to his sensei.

"I can ask someone…" Asuma answered as his eyes rested on Shikamaru.

"Thank you."

Shikamaru gave way to the pretty girl to pass. He was wondering what his sensei is doing with a pretty wealthy girl, when Asuma subtly dropped something in front of him. He knew that his teacher dropped it on purpose… So, he just picked it up when the two were out of sight. He stood abruptly and placed the small piece of paper in his polo pocket when he heard footsteps coming on his way.

"There you are!"

Shikamaru looked at Chouji, then at Shino. "What?"

"I thought you were just sleeping again," Chouji said.

Shikamaru pouted at Chouji. "Sensei has given us a message," he told the two quietly.

Chouji furrowed his brows, looking interested. Shino didn't show any sign of emotions, but well, he's also interested.

"But this comes later," Shikamaru continued, patting his chest as he refer to the paper he picked up. "Tell others about it."

=====

Rekka stirred on her bed. The brightness of the fluorescent light on the ceiling sun was hurting her eyes. She opened her eyes slowly. There was a blurred vision of white and black in front of her. /Where am I?/ she asked herself as she closed her eyes once again to rest them for a moment. She blinked several times before her vision became clear once again. Without sitting up, she looked around her, trying to make out where she was.

"How are you feeling?"

Rekka followed the voice and found herself staring at the smiling sensei-Kakashi who was standing on the foot of her bed. She smiled a little in return and croaked, "Fine." She noticed how dry her throat was and she wondered how long has she been in bed.

Kakashi gave her a glass of water.

Rekka went to a sitting position and accepted the water from Kakashi. After saying an incoherent 'thank you', she took a long drink which emptied the glass of water. "Thanks sensei," she said, this time more audible than the first, as she gave him back the glass. "Umm… sensei? Where are we?"

"In a cruise ship."

Rekka looked sickened. She peered through the window just near her and saw dark hue of blue. She gulped, guessing what was happening. She just hoped they're not sending her home for what happened recently… "Oh god! Where's Neji? Is he alright?" she spontaneously said, suddenly remembering the fight she and Neji had with another man and forgetting all her worries about what was going to happen to her.

"He's recovering…" Kakashi said monotonously, looking at the other bed.

Rekka followed her sensei's gaze and found a worn-out Neji unconsciously lying on his bed located in the same room.

=====

It was nine o'clock in the evening. The genins of Konoha except for Neji, plus two of the genins from the Lotus Academy, were having a secret meeting in the bottom store room of the cargos in the ship. Their duties were done for the day during this time and Shikamaru thought it was the most appropriate time for them to hold a meeting.

"Is everyone here already?" Shikamaru asked, looking around him.

"Neji and the new girl…" Tenten uttered among the small crowd, knowing that the two weren't going to make it.

"Are they also in the ship?" Shikamaru asked no one in particular.

"Ah ha," Kiba answered as he touched lightly his nose. "I could smell Neji. And also the pleasant smell of Rekka…"

"Thanks for the compliments."

Everyone turned to see who had said that. Rekka and Neji had entered the store room too.

Kiba's face flushed a hue of pink as he saw Rekka smiling at him.

"Sorry we're late," Rekka continued when no one said a word.

Naruto broke into a huge smile, knowing the newest member of the former Team 7 was now well and good. He followed her with his eyes as Rekka went beside him, wondering at the back of his mind how in the world did Rekka and Neji recovered that easily from the wounds they had from the fight. He did not ponder much on the question for Shikamaru started to relate what had happened to him that afternoon.

"Please listen carefully," Shikamaru began as he unfolded the very small piece of paper. His eyes scanned at the writing for a matter of a second, then he coughed. He read, "Some ought to attend the upcoming social party this Wednesday midnight as _guests_, and not as waiters or servants. Buy tickets at the entrance of the social hall." After reading, the paper burned itself into ashes.

"Wednesday? That would be the day after tomorrow," Tenten said.

"A social party?" Naruto's eyes were twinkling for he hadn't attended any formal gatherings before.

"That will probably be expensive. The tickets, I mean," Shikamaru said.

"The message said '_some_' should go to the party… So how about combining the tips we got form the people so that some people can attend the party?" Rock Lee said.

"And who will attend the party?" Ino asked. Then she changed her question and asked, "Who wants to attend it?"

No one said anything.

"No one?" Ino asked. "Well, I want to go…"

"Everyone wants to," Shikamaru interjected.

"So if everyone wants to, who _should_ have the privilege?" Sakura asked.

"First of all, going to the party is still a mission so it's not exactly a privilege," Shikamaru explained. "Second of all, we still don't know if we will be able to buy some tickets… So we shouldn't be discussing who should attend… All we have to do now is to work double-time and get as much money as we can…"

=====

Everyone woke up early the next morning. Each had the same goal to achieve – to earn money as much as possible, for they only got that day to accumulate and save all their tips and earnings. The guys, who include the introverts Shino, Sasuke, and Neji, were extra helpful and polite (than their usual) to all of the guests. They moved quickly yet they still did their jobs without flaws and mistakes.

Kiba even let Akamaru on the loose, looking for coins accidentally dropped by some people. Once Akamaru found one, it would bit the coin and would go and find where his master was and would give the coin to Kiba. Then, Akamaru would go back into hunting for the lost pennies.

While Shino was assigned to wait on a certain old and wealthy man in the casino lounge, he decided that he could use his bug-friends to be able to earn more money. In the men's room Shino went, and he did his very unique and bizarre technique – the Kikai Bunshin no Jutsue or the Bug Clone Skill. This new clone of Shino was the _person_ who would wait on the old and wealthy man, while the real Shino (who looks older to disguise himself) gambled his current money. Well, he participated in a game of Black Jack and he used one of his bug-friends to spy and look at the cards so that he would know where to place his bet. And yes, he won three consecutive times and after that he decided to call it quits by intentionally placing small sum of his prize on the cards in which he would really lose. He knew he couldn't afford to make a scene by wining and _being lucky_ all the time… And so he quitted, knowing that he had something to contribute.

On the other hand, the girls were having a hard time to get more money because they were usually in the kitchen washing the dishes or helping in preparing the food of the people. When they do get a chance to attend to the guests' individual needs, they weren't given any tips because that's just the way society is – unfair.

Besides the injustice of the society towards them, there also existed a tension within them. Knowing about Rekka's engagement with their beloved Sasuke, Sakura and Ino were acting cold towards Rekka. On the other hand, Hinata felt sorry for Rekka as she (Hinata) noticed the coldness of the two girls toward Rekka. And so, Hinata would still hang around the girl whenever possible. Well, Tenten was acting neutral because she's basically the most mature among them. Tenten didn't take Sakura and Ino's side even though she also admired the Uchiha guy. And lastly, Rekka was wondering what happened to Sakura and Ino as she sensed an _unfriendly_ atmosphere whenever all three of them were in the same room. Of course, Rekka still didn't know that everybody already knew about her and Sasuke. But because of the silent treatment the two were doing to her, she just kept quiet and avoided them in the meantime, hoping all this tension would very soon ease.

=====

It was dinner time, and Sakura was about to go to their assigned eating place. Well, she was a little feeling guilty for acting distant towards Rekka. But she was more feeling betrayed and angry at her. It was mainly because the thought of being friendly with the _enemy_ all this time was nagging her. She has been in loved with Sasuke for as long as she knew him, and she couldn't accept that he's already ending up with someone Sakura didn't really know of (much).

/Well, if Sasuke will marry someone, she better be someone I know, who is better than me in fighting for Sasuke's love…/ Sakura thought as she walked down the corridor. /I mean, Rekka is always hurting my Sasuke-kun… And as far as I know, she didn't even show any sign of liking him in the way she, as his fiancé, was supposed to… She's a spoiled brat taking advantage of the engagement-thing because was afraid to be alone all her life… /

Sakura stopped walking as she approached the bulletin board. She stood there and started reading for any announcement for extra job opportunities since she still needed to earn money…

"Big-Forehead, what are you reading there?"

Sakura frowned at Ino, who was standing behind Sakura. "Some announcements… I was looking for an extra job for today or tomorrow morning…"

"Really?" Ino asked sarcastically.

"Yes, Ino-Pig," Sakura replied. Then she started to read the bulletin ads once more.

Ino also did the same.

"Actually there's this one today…" Sakura said.

"I've read that one, too… About performing in the bar, right?"

Sakura and Ino turned to face the person who has said that… And they found themselves scowling at Rekka.

Rekka felt uncomfortable. /Well, you already started this conversation so you might as well continue…/ Rekka told herself. "Umm… We can earn lots if we will do that… I mean, if we will perform in the bar tonight…"

"_We_?" Ino asked, looking very mean. "Who are the '_we_' you're talking about?"

"Me, Hinata, Sakura, you—…"

"Who told you we want to do that? Especially with you, huh?"

/Aww, that hurts!/ Rekka thought. "Well, umm…" Rekka was thinking of a nice response but she couldn't come up with any. Changing her normal tone to a sarcastic one, she said, "Well, no one told me that you like working with me… I just assumed that since we had been working and practicing some performance for the birthday of the Third… Remember?"

"You are so assuming…" Sakura uttered, rolling her eyes.

"What's your problem?" Rekka exploded for she couldn't take that kind of treatment anymore.

"You," Sakura answered.

"That's quite obvious… Please be specific…"

"You stole Sasuke from me!" Sakura and Ino said in unison. Realizing that each claimed Sasuke to be hers, they started arguing with each other like always.

Rekka was shocked, realizing that the two girls were probably referring to her engagement with Sasuke. She didn't know how that information was given to them… Then, she stared at the quarreling girls. She couldn't believe they were arguing about Sasuke! She sighed, thinking that both girls were really sick and pathetic with love for Sasuke. Then, she found herself laughing at the whole incident.

Sakura and Ino stopped arguing and glared at Rekka.

"Okay, I see you heard from someone about me and Sasuke, but really…" Rekka smiled at both of them.

"_But really_ what?" Ino asked.

"You should not be mad at me," Rekka said. "You think I like being paired off to Sasuke? For crying out loud, he's not my type. He's a jerk, insensitive, obnoxious…"

"Even if he's not your type, you still gonna marry him someday…" Sakura said.

"No," Rekka answered. She sighed. /I guess I should tell them about the whole thing if I want them to believe me…/ And she started to tell them about her agreement with Sasuke.

Sakura and Ino were surprised to hear Rekka's explanation.

"So you called off your engagement?" Ino asked as her eyes widened with astonishment upon hearing the news.

Rekka nodded.

"Why?" Sakura asked. "Why would you do that?"

"Because… Because I want him to marry someone he truly loves… And so do I…"

"How sure are you that Sasuke doesn't love you? I mean, that might be true," Ino said and to herself she added /…since he's actually in love with me… Hah hah hah!/…

Sakura elbowed Ino.

"I am sure, believe me. So please don't get jealous if Sasuke is acting, or trying to be anyway,_ nice_ to me… I know he's just doing it out of obligation… It's like he was always in mission, protecting me and all that crap…" There was a hint of sadness in her charming eyes, but it instantly wore off.

Silence.

"So getting back to problem of earning money," Rekka began, changing the topic of discussion for she had enough of it for a day, "what do you say now that everything's clear…?"

"I don't know…" Sakura mumbled. "I mean, everybody would be there… What if they don't like how we sound…"

"We'll never know if we haven't at least tried…" Rekka reasoned.

"Well, why don't you do it alone if you're full of confidence in yourself?" Ino said.

"Yeah, you're a born singer, you said so yourself in the introductions…"

"I didn't say that," Rekka protested.

"…so you can pull through that performance by yourself," Sakura continued. "I admit that you're better than any of us combined together…"

"I could sense a lie when I hear one," Rekka told Sakura. She sighed. "Okay, I get the message. You don't want to perform in front of many people. Well, believe me or not, I don't also. But today's different since we're given an indirect mission to earn some money… Oh well, just hope that at the end of the day, we'll have enough money to but you tickets…"

Sakura and Ino watched Rekka walked away from them.

=====

Rekka had also asked the guys if they could join the performance in the bar to get more money. And well, they declined, saying that she doesn't have to worry much because they already accumulated enough money to buy one pair of tickets.

"One?" Rekka was surprised to hear that, thinking about the upcoming problem – who should go to the party?

"One pair," Shikamaru corrected her. The guys were in the kitchen, plus Hinata and Tenten. And Sakura and Ino have just entered the kitchen. "The tickets come in pairs – one for a boy and one for a girl," Shikamaru explained.

"So who'll be the pair?" Sakura asked excitedly.

"We'll discuss about it later… Same time, same place," Shikamaru answered.

Sakura and Ino exchanged glares. They knew that they would be fighting for a single girl ticket, later on, and so would the guys… They knew Sasuke would win the guy's fight, and to be Sasuke's sort of _date_ for tomorrow night, they had to fight each other… Each of them was evilly thinking of what to do to the other.

TBC

This is the longest chapter so far… And I really hope you like it even though there are no romantic scenes between characters… This is sorta an interlude… Okay guys, please forgive me from my mistakes… You can point them out in your review. Oh yeah, you can review now… Oh please do so… I need them badly. I want to know if you're still interested to know what will happen next, and eventually, what will happen in the end.

Good day and smile always!  
Poprice  
10 May 2004  
2:20pm

PS: I was thinking that the next chapter would most probably contain subtle romantic scenes.


	8. Chapter 7: Decisions

**the**** sacrifice**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto concept and the original characters... I do own the plot in this fiction and a make-believe character of mine named Rekka.

Simple Note: I've finally overcome my writer's block! Yay! So here's what I wrote…

=====================  
  **Chapter 7:  **DECISIONS  
=====================

Nine o'clock came that day.

Shikamaru, who was keeping the one and only pair ticket they could buy, led the pack to the basement storeroom. He had been thinking all day what they could do to choose who was the two deserving people among their group. /If only any of the sensei could help and tell them who should come to the party!/ Shikamaru thought glumly, realizing how important a sensei in times of decision-making… /Oh well…/ He opened the door and was dumb-founded for a moment…

"SENSEI-KAKASHI!" Naruto yelled excitedly. He was grinning from ear to ear, went running towards half-opened-eyes-Kakashi, pushing Shikamaru on the way. This was the very first time Naruto realized how much he missed the ways of his perverted sensei-Kakashi.

Kakashi wasn't the only sensei in there. The chuunin-examiner sensei-Anko and other jounin-teachers Asuma, Gai, and Kurenai were also there. After a few chats and inevitable questions and answers, the teachers decided to tell them why there were there.

"We are here to help you," Kakashi said. "Now by all means, how many tickets have you bought?"

"One," Shikamaru answered. He got the ticket, a long one, (which would be purposely divided by the couple who would attend the party) and proudly showed it to the teachers.

The sensei exchanged glances. "Just one?" Anko asked in a disbelieving tone.

"And who would own the ticket and attend the party?" Kurenai asked.

No one answered.

Kakashi sighed. /I knew this will happen…/ he thought as his bored eyes observed the teens—all waiting for the teachers to help them. /Well, at least they had a good memory of earning it… I hope…/

"So you haven't decided, huh? Well, let's see…" Anko said as she folded her arms in front of her. She looked at each of her colleagues and when each had nodded at her, she continued to say, "Listen carefully and think twice before you all make a move, okay?"

The teens' brows furrowed, wondering what Anko meant.

"I have a good news and bad news for you," Gai said. "What do you want to hear first?"

"The good news first," Rekka said at the same time Sasuke said, "The bad one." She looked at Sasuke, thinking he's such a pessimistic _baka_ who dwells on negativities and all that crap. "The good news first, please?" she requested, ignoring Sasuke's seriousness all together.

"Well, then…" Gai began. "The good news is all of you will be attending the party…"

Naruto's jaw dropped. "YAHOO!" he jumped joyfully and started to dance in circles. "Yes! Yes! I'll go to the party! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Sasuke has this look in him that obviously shows how low and stupid Naruto could act/be most of the times. He let out a sigh of dismay with his teammate.

"Sensei Gai," Rock Lee raised his hand, and Gai acknowledged him. "But, the tickets come in pairs… And we're fifteen all together, with five girls and ten boys to be accurate… How can we all go to the party?"

Naruto stopped rejoicing and frowned at the new problem… He thought of any possible answer, and all he could think of was that—some of the guys would disguise as a girl for a while. /Wow… That's weird and freaky…/ He thought as he imagined himself wearing make-ups and having fake boobs and all…

"Well, you will know the answer after Kakashi tells you what to do now," said sensei-Gai.

Still holding his favorite read in front of his face, sensei-Kakashi said not-so-loudly yet clearly, "Choose for yourself a partner from the opposite sex, now." He closed the book and it disappeared in a smoke. He added in a more serious manner, "But remember, think first before you approach or say something to someone." His sleepy eye wandered among the eyes of the students. "Each one of you is only entitled to approach only _one_ person and of course, ask her or him… In addition to the rules, obviously, if you are approached by many persons, then you can only answer '_yes_' to someone _once_… The decided pairs—please stand at my left, with Kurenai. While the remaining people will stay at the right with Gai."

TBC

(Note: Joke! Anyway since I've made an interruption now, I just want to say that the students were _fifteen_ altogether, Rock Lee was right… Just count: Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Tenten, Neji, Lee… They're twelve right? Well, count Rekka in, plus her two other classmates in Lotus Academe of Ninjas, namely Motoochi Asiwari and Kinobi Wagiko… They were introduced in Chapter 3: Surprises Part 2, when Naruto asked Hinata how her new teammates were doing in Hinata's team… You might be wondering why there were only three students (from Lotus Academe) left to continue the Inter-School Summer Training Workshop and where did the others go… The answer is—when this new mission began, the Third Hokage gave the new students options – whether to stay with the Konoha Team or go home to their country… Apparently, these two guys chose to stay… Why? You'll find out in the next chapters… And with Rekka's case, Kakashi told her about it when she woke up (last chapter)… And yep, she decided to stay… Why? Well, it implied last chapter that she doesn't want to go home… Why? All I can say is that she has family issues… She confessed that to me… Anyway, Asiwari and Wagiko weren't Rekka's original teammate… In case, you're thinking they all belong to the same team… No they don't. sigh Whew! This is a long explanation… Sorry if I just decided to insert these info at the middle of an important decision-making… Oh yeah! I guess the characters had more than enough time to think before acting… So let's go back to the story now…)

Naruto need not think any further. He has come up with a decision, with one girl in his mind. So among the immobile bodies of the genins, he proudly marched towards the pink-haired girl, namely Sakura… He pasted his big, goofy smile that made his eyes close (know what I mean?), and he said, "Sakura! Will you be my partner for tomorro—…" Naruto slowly opened his eyes, expecting to see Sakura's gushing face…

Unfortunately…

Sakura walked past Naruto, ignoring him all the while. /Oh my god! This is my chance to date Sasuke-kun! Just a few steps away…/ Sakura thought as she gathered all the courage she had in her… /Almost there… Just a couple of steps and I'll be there—/ But someone caught her hand. Sakura turned around, ready to strike a punch at whoever interfered with her… And she found herself staring at Naruto's sincerest pair of blue eyes.

Sakura calmed herself. She didn't dare punch her teammate…

"Sakura," Naruto began, "I… uh… What are we talking about anyway?" Naruto sheepishly asked, scratching his head.

The Inner Sakura was really mad now. /Come on, just kick him… You should be telling Sasuke-kun _now_…/ Sakura's eyes rested on Sasuke and Ino talking at the corner… The Inner Sakura's temper exploded, showing clouds of smoke coming out from her head…

"Sakura? I want to be your date tomorrow… Will you be—?"

"No," Sakura interrupted. "Naruto, thanks for the attention and all, but I just see you as my _friend_… And not someone else…" Her voice faltered as she looked down at the floor. She couldn't believe she was busting Naruto! Then a few seconds later, she felt Naruto's touch on her hand disappear…

Naruto let go of Sakura's hand.

"Sorry, Naruto…" Then, Sakura turned around once again to walk towards Sasuke.

=====

Sasuke heaved a low sigh of dismay when he heard what Kakashi told them to do. He believed this was the bad news sensei-Gai was talking about. It was when Ino had come up to him when he totally concluded it was the bad news indeed.

Sasuke was not paying any attention to what Ino was saying to him. He was currently watching everyone else: Shikamaru, Neji, Rock Lee, and Shino who were still standing where they were as if they were waiting for a miracle to happen to them; Chouji whose head was turning from one side to the other as if he's really deciding who his perfect date could be; Kiba, with Akamaru on his head (barking), who was walking towards…

/Hinata?/ Sasuke asked himself, as he watched Kiba buckling up a bit as he walked to the shy girl standing near the wall. Sasuke smirked at this. /At least, he has some courage… Yet, there's nothing to loose to ask the Hyuuga girl…/ Sasuke told himself as he thought Hinata wouldn't dare say "no" to anyone even if she doesn't like the person… /It would be a miracle if Hinata would turn down Kiba, just to ask his real crush…/ Sasuke subtly watched Naruto who looking at the floor and standing where Sakura had left him.

/Naruto could have tried harder to show his real feelings towards Sakura…/ Sasuke frowned. /So that she will not be here, annoying me, with Ino…/ Sasuke sighed and asked himself when these girls would stop fighting because their constant bickering in front of him was really irritating him. He knew they were just being honest, but really, they should have a clue that he's not interested in anyone…

/Oh really?/ Sasuke's inner voice sarcastically asked. /You aren't interested in _anyone_, huh? Then, why are you still figuring what Rekka will do…?/

At the corner of his eye, Sasuke was watching Rekka being approached by her two classmates. He kind of knew this would happen—that Rekka would probably go out with any of the two…

/Or not?/ Sasuke thought, his forehead slightly wrinkled, as he saw the two guys back away even before they were near enough to Rekka to ask her out. He was wondering what happened that made them changed their decisions… Then he saw the answer—Rekka disappeared suddenly at their sight. /I guess, they got the message…/ Sasuke scoffed, thinking that at least they weren't directly busted like Naruto. /Well, at least they still have the one chance to ask someone else… Since they didn't really exactly ask Rekka out… They were just about to, when that wicked witch disappeared…/

And so, Sasuke found himself searching subtly searching the room for Rekka…

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke snapped back to his own small world—which somehow includes Sakura and Ino…

"Get off Sasuke-kun!" Ino yelled at Sakura for Sakura has just got on Sasuke's back to get his attention.

Sasuke shot an annoyed look at Sakura. /Can they be any more childish?/ He asked himself disbelievingly. He couldn't take them anymore. He had given them plenty of obvious hints that he's not interested in them. He just saw them as teammate (in Sakura's case) and classmate (in Ino's case)… He couldn't even say they were friends…

As far as Sasuke's comprehension of friends, the only example of friendship (between a guy and a girl) he could think of was that of… His mind went racing to all the events he had witnessed between any guy and a girl… And he couldn't decide if that kind of relationship was of platonic friendship and not something else…

And the only thing he could associate to friendship is his childhood days with little Rekka…

/Oh well, what do I know about that friendship crap? I don't need it anymore! Or any type of relationship with someone… I can live on my own… And I'd like it more if I'll be left alone…/

Sasuke knew from the bottom of his heart-slowly-tuned-to-stone: he was lying.

=====

Hinata was looking at the floor, thinking of any simple and discreet way to approach Naruto and ask him to be her partner in the party. She had heard everything Sakura had said, and felt really sorry for Naruto. She wanted to console him, but her feet would not listen to what her heart was shouting. Her mind kept on instructing her not to bother Naruto, like she wasn't super worried about him…

"Hi Hinata!" Kiba greeted as he neared her. Akamaru barked as a sign of its greeting…

Hinata looked up to him.

"Uh…" Kiba muttered, feeling suddenly the urge to run away from Hinata. He had never felt this nervous before. And come to think of it, he had never thought asking Hinata would be a drag and difficult to do…

"Kiba?" Hinata was figuring out what Kiba was doing in front of her… Then something struck her. /He wouldn't be asking me to the party, would he?/ Hinata asked herself, feeling self-conscious all of a sudden. She blushed at the thought and looked down once again…

Kiba sensed Hinata's uneasiness. "Hinata," Kiba began softly as he clenched his fists at his sides, "I was wondering if…" Kiba gulped. He couldn't say the words… He was also blushing himself just as a picture of him and Hinata together at the party occurred to his mind.

Akamaru barked simultaneously, trying to continue what his master was trying to say to Hinata.

"Sheesh, Akamaru!" Kiba slightly scolded his pet. "Sorry about that, Hinata…"

"It's okay," Hinata replied, giving Kiba a cute little smile.

Kiba grinned in return, thinking that Hinata's smile was a good sign for him. "Uh- As I was saying," Kiba started once again, plucking some courage within him, "I was wondering if we can be… uh- partners…? Partners for the party…?"

"P-Partners?"

"Uh- yeah," Kiba replied while Akamaru barked eagerly twice. "That is, only if you like… Know what I mean?" He gulped. He was afraid to look at Hinata's reaction… He was afraid to be rejected…

"Yes," Hinata softly mumbled which was almost a whisper.

Kiba thought he imagined he heard it… Yet his ears were pinning to hear that one word from Hinata… "I beg you pardon…?" he asked.

"I… uh-… I would l-like to go to the p-party with you, Kiba."

Kiba would have jumped for joy if it hadn't been for the many people in the room. His heart calmed down and started to beat normally again… He was smiling and was looking really relieved. It seemed to him that a heavy weight on his shoulder was gone… He felt light and refreshed! Hinata hadn't busted him!

=====

Behind his dark shades, Shino was watching his teammates Hinata and Kiba.

As soon as Shino had heard the command to them, he had one girl in mind to ask: Hinata, who else? Like Kiba, Shino knew very well that Hinata would be the easiest girl to ask since she was the kindest and sweetest girl among the rest who wouldn't think of hurting anyone's feelings and who wouldn't let anyone's request down.

But still, Shino was figuring silently how to ask her without making him look _uncool_... And as he watched what was happening to Kiba and Hinata, he just concluded that there's no way a guy could ask a girl (even the shiest girl in the whole world) without looking like a fool...

And when he saw Kiba's smile and heard Akamaru's bark after sometime, Shino knew his chances with Hinata were _null and void_, empty set, zero--whatever you want to call it.

Shino sighed and began to search for other available girl, if there's still one... He just hoped he could at least see Hinata in a cute dress or something in the party...

=====

Shikamaru and Rock Lee were waiting for Ino and Sakura, respectively, to be rejected by Sasuke-the-jerk.

They knew Sasuke would say "no" to their pleads... He always had and this moment wouldn't be any different... And when that happened, Shikamaru would ask subtly Ino to go to the party with him instead of Sasuke... On the other hand, Rock Lee would be asking Sakura...

And both guys were 99 percent sure that the girls wouldn't decline their offer... Why would they? Ino and Sakura wanted badly to be included in the party, and since there would be no other guy who could take them to the party, then both girls have no choice but them.

Shikamaru and Lee almost smiled when they saw Sasuke disappeared in front of _(the war-freaks-for-Sasuke)_ Sakura and Ino and instantly appeared in front of sensei-Gai at the right--the side of the people without any partner.

Shikamaru and Lee decided that it was now time to make their moves. Each went over to their depressed target-girl, ready to ask her out.

"Sakura-chan? Can I say something to you?" Rock Lee asked Sakura when he was within her hearing area...

Sakura didn't look up to him.

"I just wanted to say..." Lee continued in a sincere voice, "You deserve better..."

Silence.

"...You deserve better, better than Uchiha Sasuke, that is," Lee said. "I am not saying that I'm actually better than him and thus you should go out with me... All I'm trying to say is..." Rock Lee's voice faltered... His eyes were shining in its own way... And he continued, "All I'm trying to say is that you are a beautiful girl, no matter what. And I am always here for you, whenever you need me..."

With that, Rock Lee started to walk away from Sakura, thinking how stupid and lame and desperate he sounded. /Now Sakura will not ever talk to me again... What have I done?!/ Lee's eyes were starting to water...

"Lee?"

It was like a whisper, Rock Lee almost didn't hear it... Did he imagined it? Or did he really hear it? Rock Lee stopped his tracks and waited... He waited for anything to happen... Whatever it would be...

"Lee, are you asking me to be your partner? 'Cause if were, aren't you interested to hear my answer?"

Rock Lee slowly turned around to face Sakura.

Sakura really felt not-that-sad anymore after what had Lee had told her. She was thankful he was always there for her, even though most of the times, she tried very hard to avoid him... And she thought it was time for her to change her evil ways toward the determined Lee... She would give him a chance...

"Come on, Lee... I want to be the first girl with a partner to go to the left side of sensei-Kakashi..." And with that, Sakura dragged the surprised yet happy Lee toward the left side.

=====

If Rock Lee was successful with the scheme he had thought of, Nara Shikamaru wasn't. When he approached Ino and logically told her only option (him apparently), Ino was outraged.

"I still wouldn't go out with you if you're the last guy on earth!" Ino declared angrily.

Shikamaru just shook his head and thought he wouldn't also go out with that crazy Ino even if she was the last girl in the whole world. He just open-mindedly accepted defeat and started to join Sasuke on the right side. To Shikamaru, the right side was implied to be the _losers_ side because it was either the guys were busted (like him and Naruto) or the guys were too coward to ask someone out (like Sasuke and Shino?)...

/Oh, well! At least I tried.../ Shikamaru thought. He started to wonder what would happen to him and others in the right side.

=====

Neji has been the most quiet of the guys. He hasn't approached any girl and was currently debating within himself who should his partner be... He had two girls in mind...

The first option was his teammate Tenten. Neji thought that since Rock Lee wasn't planning to ask Tenten, then he has the chance to ask Tenten to be his partner. He thought that it wouldn't be a big deal to anyone if he ask Tenten (since they're teammates)...

/Unlike if I walk to and ask someone else.../ Neji thought as his eyes rested on a certain girl with long black hair.

Yes. Neji's second choice was Rekka. Ever since the fight he and Rekka put up with an unknown man, Neji had been _curious_ with Rekka. He admitted that at first, he didn't care who she was. But something tells Neji that she was _something_... /Was it just her outspoken and brave character... or something else?/ Neji wondered.

Besides the curiosity of the real her, Neji thought Rekka looks were not bad at all… /And her eyes are nice to stare at…/ Neji observed. Then he remembered the incident that happened to them earlier this day…

Neji had been walking along the corridor… And Rekka was trailing behind him, just a few steps behind. He thought it was kind of weird for Rekka to be walking behind him all the time wherever he went… And so when he was pretty sure that Rekka was stalking him, he turned around and asked her irritatingly, "Are you following me?"

Neji remembered that Rekka gave him an incredulous look, and asked him in return, "Are you following me?" He couldn't believe she has the nerve to ask the question he asked her first! He was outwitted by a girl for the first time in his life!

But he's not mad at her… Actually for Neji, it made her more interesting.

=====

Rekka was walking towards the right side (the loser's side, according to Shikamaru)—not to ask Sasuke out, but to give the jerk a good kick he greatly deserves for letting down Sakura and Ino's offer. /I wonder if he just doesn't like girls, or if he likes something else… I mean, Sasuke cannot be a gay, can he?/ Rekka asked herself.

Rekka shook the impossible idea out of her head and concentrated on Sasuke's fault. She was about to confront Sasuke when someone said her name…

"Hey Rekka," Neji said in his usual tone of voice.

As Rekka turned around to face Neji, she rolled her eyes at him. /Sasuke was about to receive his kick! And you interrupt me?! This better be good, or else I will never ever treat your wounds…/ Rekka thought.

"What is it?" Rekka asked impatiently.

"Can I have a word with you?" Neji asked. Then he walked some distance away from the general crowd while Rekka followed him. And when Rekka has caught up on him and they had settled on a corner of the room, Neji decided it was time. "Would you go with me to the party?" Neji asked. He has still the same expressionless face…

"What?!" Rekka uttered in astonishment. She tried to read his eyes, but she couldn't get anything from them.

"Would you go with me to the party?" Neji repeated, hoping she heard everything right so that he wouldn't be repeating the same question…

"You're kidding!"

"Hey, I am doing this not because I want to date you or something…" Neji explained. "I just want to go to the party without doing anything stupid…"

"What do you mean?" Rekka asked, not getting what Neji meant with his last sentence.

"Well," Neji began, looking serious at Rekka, "I think the sensei will tell the remaining five—the guys on the right—to do a certain job on the party to be able to pay for the tickets they got for the five pairs…"

"I see… So you don't like working, huh?"

"I don't like menial tasks like being a waiter or a bell boy," Neji corrected her. "I want more difficult duties…"

"Yeah right," Rekka mocked. "That's why you're asking me out to the party…" She smiled at Neji's weird thinking.

"Yeah, going to the party with you is more difficult than being a waiter," Neji said dryly.

"Good thing you knew being with me is such a drag…"

"I want challenge…"

"Granted," Rekka replied.

"Thank you very much. It's a pleasure having business with you…"

Rekka turned around and didn't bother to say anything further.

"And before I forget," Neji added. "Don't expect me to dance with you in the party, okay?"

Rekka rolled her eyes on him. "Whatever!" she told him and showed him a 'W' using her fingers. /Let's see… I will make you regret you told me that!/ She thought.

TBC

Note: The TBC is for real this time… And I want to extend my sincerest thanks to the people who reviewed what I posted last time. You really helped me figure out what to write, especially duochang97… And to the rest, well, thanks—to Death Knight, hikariko, Drekko, and rikkufan, and the rest of the people who reads this story. I do hope you all have a wonderful day ahead of you!

Another Note: Ok. Here's the list of pairings who decided to attend the party—Rekka/Neji, Hinata/Kiba, Sakura/Lee, Ino/Chouji (Yep, Ino said "yes" to Chouji when he asked her nicely after Shikamaru had asked her), and Tenten/Motoochi Asiwari (one of the new guys from Lotus Academe). And from the right side, there stood—Sasuke, Naruto, Shino, Shikamaru, and Kinobi Wagiko (the other new guy from Lotus Academe). Neji's guess is partly right (that these five guys will do something as payment for the tickets the five pairs are going to use) and partly wrong because they weren't really going to be waiters in the party… So the question now is—how will they attend the party if they don't have partners? You'll find it out next chapter.

Bye! Smile always!   
Poprice  
11:29pm  
23 May 2004


	9. Chapter 8: In the New Light

**the**** sacrifice**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and the other characters created by Mashashi Kishimoto. But I do own some things/persons: _the plot_ (that is... Just read the Prologue and previous chapters, then you'll know the plot.), _Rekka_, and her other two schoolmates.

Note: The _Italic _words are thoughts. Sometimes if there are only one or two words italicized, that word or those words are just for emphasis.  

============================  
  **Chapter 8: **IN THE NEW LIGHT  
============================

The night sky was dark with a very few dotted fading light coming from the distant stars. The sea breeze was cool and was softly blowing in the open vast space. The sea was calm and continuously flowing in an endless cycle. Everything in nature was perfect. Everything seemed please to the specific role given to them by the Creator. Everything was peaceful.

In contrast, Naruto's feelings were chaotic inside of him. He was standing by the rails of the ship, staring blankly at the waves. The social party had started for quite awhile now, but even though he was completely dressed and nicely combed, he hadn't had the heart to stay at the social halls. Sad to say, he was still heart-broken and his crushed heart hadn't healed yet from yesterday's event. He knew that the guys were thinking he's childish and pathetic, but he couldn't help it. He had always loved the pink-haired girl from the bottom of his heart, and he couldn't think of anyone else who could do the same for her. He had tirelessly worked hard to be the best ninja if that was ever possible, thinking he could win her precious affections…

_Enough! I shouldn't be thinking about her, anymore._

Naruto heaved a sigh and closed his eyes. When he and the guys had entered the halls, the girls had been waiting for them. He had pretended to be fine and nicely and politely conversed with the group. And when everyone seemed to be at ease with each other's company, he silently slipped out of the group to have some fresh air. He just has to have some fresh air to clear his clouded mind and to oxygenate his wounded heart.

Naruto snapped his eyes open as he sensed someone standing behind him. But, he didn't dare look at the person. He wished that whoever the person behind him was, that person would leave him alone. He didn't want any company right now. He had been alone before and he had gotten used to it. _And I guess, I should accept that I will be all the rest of my days_,Naruto thought bitterly.

Naruto's hand held the metal railings, and his foot stepped on the lower level of the railings. His other foot followed, and the first one climbed another level of the railing… His hands let go of the top level of the railings and he tried to balance himself without hold and he was successful, of course. He proceeded to climb higher on the railings until he was on top. He focused and put a bit of his chakra on his foot, and he slowly stretched out his hands at his sides as if welcoming the sea breeze… He was enjoying the soft touches of the moist air on his skin, when he heard someone say:

"Goodbye cruel world."

Naruto looked alarmed. His head quickly turned at his two sides (one at a time, of course) to see who had said such words. But no one was seemed to commit suicide at that time and place by drowning himself or herself.

"Just say it— _Goodbye cruel world_…"

Naruto traced where the voice came from and he found himself looking at Rekka who was standing near him from below. He noticed Rekka's pursed lips and crossed arms in front of her chest. Even though she had madness written all over her face, Naruto admitted to himself that Rekka looked gorgeous in her unique black witchy-dress. _Why hadn't I asked her? _Naruto thought all of a sudden, examining Rekka's over-all looks for the first time in the night. _And why does she have to be married to a jerk named Sasuke of all people? _

"Just tell me if you need a push," Rekka sarcastically said. "I mean, I'll be more than willing to help you remove the pain you are experiencing right now…"

Naruto was taken aback upon hearing that and quite became off-balance. His body swayed back and forth, trying to regain his footing on the railings. He flapped his arms like a chicken as if he could direct the wind to blow him on balance once again.

"Naruto!"

Arms were wrapped around Naruto's torso. Naruto stopped balancing himself, and let the person steady him for a while. _Whew, that was close!_ Naruto thought, feeling relieved. He was thankful somebody was there to help him steady himself. He looked at the hands (which held him), expecting to see Rekka's hands, yet he was quite surprised to see a different pair of hands (with silk gloves on). Then, he felt the head of the person leaned on his back for a couple of seconds.

Naruto slowly and carefully reached the hands holding him. But as soon as his finger tip touched them, the arm wrapped around him swiftly vanished. He quickly turned around and let himself down from the railings. He saw Rekka still standing where she was standing all along, but this time her annoyed expression at him was gone and was replaced by… _Happiness?_ Naruto thought with daze. But another figure caught his sky-blue eyes.

_Hinata?_

Naruto looked at the shy Hyuuga girl standing beside Rekka. Naruto noted that Hinata looked amazingly different that time. Actually, if he hadn't noticed Hinata's trademark behavior of looking down and clasping her hands in front of her, Naruto wouldn't recognize her. Naruto couldn't help staring at the beauty in front of him.

_Wow. Is this really Hinata?_

Naruto looked at Rekka and shot her a questioning look. When Rekka just nodded, Naruto turned back his gaze at the shy girl. He had not paid any attention at her earlier because he had been too busy feeling down to notice how attractive she was. And when he came to think of it, he hadn't paid any attention to her that much for as long as he had known her.

_And why was that?_ Naruto wondered while eyeing the fine pearl-white tube-gown which hid her feet. He thought she really looked pretty for the dress, the hairdo, and the make-up suited her very well.

"Ahem!" Rekka coughed purposely, breaking the silence between the three of them.

Naruto and Hinata both looked at Rekka.

"Hey Naruto. If you're _not_ planning to commit suicide, please do us all a favor and coordinate with your _band-mates _as soon as possible 'cause you're going to perform any time soon…" Rekka said, looking at Naruto. "And If you are not yet there when your band is called on stage, I'll just pretend to be you and do your part… Okay?" She lightly tapped Naruto's back and glanced briefly at Hinata's fading blush on her face. She didn't wait for Naruto's response and she just proceeded to walk away from the two.

For a moment, the blond-haired gentleman and black-haired lady stared at the long haired lady slightly skipping happily as she reentered the social halls.

This sight amused both Naruto and Hinata. And they incidentally looked at each other, with small delighted shy smiles on their faces. It was like there was a magnetic force existing between the two—one was the North Pole and the other one was the South Pole—which attracted them both to stare comfortably at each others' eyes.

Naruto didn't have the courage to speak for the very first time. All he knew was that he felt good staring at those beautiful white eyes. He felt comfortable around her…

"I…" Hinata started. "I, uh, need to go back…" She looked at the door leading to the social hall.

Naruto's throat seemed dry.

When Naruto didn't say anything, Hinata gracefully walked towards the door…

Naruto sighed, feeling how dumb he acted.

"Umm, Naruto?"

Naruto looked up at Hinata.

"Please don't stand on the railings ever again?"

Naruto looked abashed yet he smiled in spite of it. "I won't."

Hinata smiled. She opened the door and entered the social hall.

TBC

Sorry if it me so long, a month to be accurate, to update another chapter. I had a writer's block for two weeks, and when I finally overcame it, my computer wasn't working. Just my luck. Anyway, this is another installment of this story. Even though this is the shortest chapter ever created by me, I still hope you like it. Please don't hesitate to submit a review. All comments/flames are very welcome.

Poprice  
23 June 2004  
10:43am

PS: Thanks to the people who reviewed the previous chapter.


	10. Chapter 9: Miracles and Dreams

**the**** sacrifice**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and the other characters created by Mashashi Kishimoto. 

Note: The _Italic _words are thoughts. Sometimes if there are only one or two words italicized, that word or those words are just for emphasis. Then, there are italic lines written like a poem. They're actually lines of a song… Okay?

================================  
  **Chapter 9:   **MIRACLES AND DREAMS  
================================

Upon entering the social halls, one would think he/she was not boarding a ship. There were velvet and white long drapes hanging from above. The Corinthian columns stood strategically a few meters from the walls, giving off an ancient ambience. The marble floor was clearly polished, and so was the grand marble stairs. Just at the very opposite end of the grand stairs, a decorated stage was built were the music players stay and play their music. The very long buffet tables contained various delicacies (especially sea foods) and were situated near the stairs. The chairs and tables were located mostly upstairs, but a few was also positioned at the sides, near the buffet table. On stage, a small orchestra was playing a classical music.

_This sucks_, Sasuke thought as his eyes traveled the dance floor. He watched an elegantly-dressed girl in the arms of a guy in tux as they endlessly sway with the timeless music, and he asked himself how these people could stand the old, boring tune of the yesteryear.

A tiny smirk crept Sasuke's lips, knowing that in a few minutes he and the other guys would be playing onstage. Unlike Shikamaru who was pacing back and forth, he was sitting on one end of the bench, looking normal and cool (just like Shino who was sitting on the other end of the bench). Sasuke hadn't played any instruments before, but he wasn't worried a bit. How could he be when he has the Sharingan to help him?

The doorknob of the backstage door moved and clicked.

Shikamaru ceased pacing. Sasuke and Shino looked at the door.

Sasuke furrowed his brow upon seeing Rekka's jovial expression. _Was she successful of getting Naruto back?_ He wondered as he examined her smile more closely. As far he knew, she had been outraged earlier when she heard the orchestra play and when she found out Naruto was missing. _And now, she's practically swaying with the music, feeling romantic all of a sudden?_

"Where's Naruto? Is he coming?" Shikamaru asked.

But instead of answering the question, Rekka sang, "Cause I threw you the obvious/ To see what occurs behind/ The eyes of a fallen angel/ Eyes of a tragedy…"

Shikamaru looked at Sasuke who just shrugged back.

Rekka approached Shikamaru and tidied his necktie while still singing. After that, she did Shino's and lightly pinched his pale cheeks to add color on his face. Then, she turned to Sasuke.

"No need to that," Sasuke said, avoiding Rekka. He stood up and peered through the curtain to see what was going on in the social halls. "Where's Naruto?" he repeated Shikamaru's question. He turned around, determined to get an answer from Rekka. And he came face to face with the girl.

"Here I am expecting just a little bit/ Too much from the wounded/ But I see, see through it all/ See through, see you," Rekka sang still. She neared Sasuke until she was just about two inches from him. She reached his tie and carefully redid it. Then, she ran her hand lightly on his hair.

Sasuke could smell her familiar sweet faint scent. _God, she has grown a lot_, he thought as his eyes went down, subtly eyed her from head to toe. He hadn't imagined his little boyish crybaby playmate would turn into a beautiful girl in front of him… _I guess, miracles do happen, once in a while_.

"There," Rekka mumbled after straightening out Sasuke. "You, guys, all look handsome," she told them, giving her sincerest smile. "I know you'll drive those wealthy girls crazy when they hear and see you play."

"I bet we will," Shikamaru said lowly. "Do you really think we should play the song we practiced yesterday? I mean, it's… It's…" Shikamaru tried to think of any less offensive word that would describe their song.

"Loud," Shino uttered.

"How about _cool_?" Rekka suggested. "It's _perfect_. The song's perfect. Look at these people," she said as she opened the curtain to reveal the scenes happening at the social halls. "These people are bored. They bought those too expensive tickets to what? Sit there and talk and laugh and listen to the rusty tune of the renaissance? Guys, we have to remind them that it's the post-modern times already! We have to teach these wealthy yet, sad to say, stupid people what the word _cool_ mean! Right Shino?"

"But how will we play our _cool_ song if there's no one to sing it?" Shikamaru asked. "I mean, where's Naruto?" 

"Here."

Sasuke saw Naruto leaning on the closed backstage door.

"Sorry it took me so long to breath some fresh air," Naruto said as he walked towards them with his hands in his slacks' pockets.

Sasuke felt the real warm and annoying aura of Naruto. _I don't know what happened, but I'm glad he's finally his old self_, he thought almost smiling to himself. He listened to Naruto's made-up reasons a.k.a. lies why he's late, but he didn't care. He glanced at Rekka (who was peeking through the maroon curtain) and silently thanked her for bringing back Naruto.

Then, something struck Sasuke. _Does she like Naruto?_ He could not see why she would, yet the idea of her friendliness around Naruto was starting to bug him. _No, she's just her… She's just fond of clowns and apparently Naruto is the one that makes her laugh… That's why she couldn't stand Naruto's dead spirit…_ Sasuke seemed satisfied his reasoning, and calmed himself down.

"Okay guys," Rekka started, closing the curtain once again and turning to the guys. She inhaled deeply and said, "This is it! Just don't get sweaty and nervous, and you'll just do fine." She went again at each of them, checking their looks for the last time. "I'll be in the front row, directing and guiding you. Oh god! I am nervous!" She exclaimed as her heart beat faster and louder. "I've got to go… Good luck guys!"

Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Shino watched Rekka exit the door. Then, their gazes shifted to the head of a middle-aged man which suddenly appeared through the curtain.

"You're next," he said and then his head vanished from view.

=====

The lights were turned off which made the ladies exclaim and complain in fear. Then, colorful spotlights started to roam the halls, producing a new modern-bar-dimension. This effect seemed fine for the guest because they had stopped groaning about the lights.

"What happened?" Sakura asked, looking alarmed all of a sudden.

"I don't know," Ino said. Then, her eyes laid on Neji's figure from a distance. She noted that he's not with Rekka, and actually Rekka was nowhere in sight. "Have you seen Rekka?" Ino asked.

"Nope," Sakura answered after sipping her drink.

"I suppose Neji is looking for her?" Ino inquired, smiling.

"Neji? No, he's not," Tenten said. "He's just roaming around, making sure there'll be no trouble…"

"Poor Rekka! So I heard Neji won't dance with her. That's so mean of him," Sakura said.

"That's Neji for you," Tenten mumbled.

"Hmm… At least Lee is a gentleman," Sakura proudly said, looking at Lee who was talking to his sensei-Gai. "Not like someone who just went here to stuff as much food in his mouth…" Sakura was happy to know she had a better partner than Ino.

"You mean, Chouji? What can I do? He loves to eat more than anything else." Ino was starting to regret yelling at Shikamaru and letting down his offer. "When do you think they would play?" Ino asked, changing the subject.

"What?"

"The band. You know, Sasuke-kun, Naruto, Shikamaru and Shino…"

"I don't know…"

"Hush!" Tenten hissed. "Listen."

=====

A sound of an organ was heard, softly at first but increases in volume every second. The after a matter of five seconds, the sound of bass guitars was heard, adding a twist of punk-rock in the atmosphere against the old, creepy sound given by the organ…

The people turned their heads at the dimly lit stage. The silhouettes of four people and their instruments were the only figure that could be seen. The person standing at the very center has his head lightly nodding at the beat given by the guitars. And the nodding became more intense and obvious when someone started banging on the drums…

The stage lights were opened and were focused on the band, revealing Naruto on vocals, Sasuke on bass guitars, Shino on keyboards, and Shikamaru on drums!

(Note: I recommend to play the song _Swing, Swing_ by All-American Rejects as you read the next paragraphs so that you'll have an idea what the heck Naruto and co. were singing about. Plus, it will be easier for you to imagine these guys doing their thing with an actual music on. Well, enjoy!)

"Days swiftly come and go," Naruto started to sing, with emotions because he could really relate with the song. "I'm dreaming of her/ She's seeing other guys/ Emotions stir." Naruto found Rekka (at the front of the dumb-founded crowd) smiling at them while she nodded with the tune, lip-synced with them, and pretended to be playing the bass guitar for Sasuke's convenience.

"The sun is gone/ The nights are long/ And I am left while the tears fall…" Naruto continued to sing. He scanned the crowd for another familiar face and saw Sakura, Ino, and Tenten excitedly going to the dance floor.

"Did you think I would _cry_…" Naruto left out the note hanging and quickly heaved a breath before singing, "On the _phone?_ Do you know what it feels _like_… Being _alone_?"

Then Sasuke and Naruto's voice blended well together as they sang with emphasis, "_I'll find someone new!_" (Naruto scanned the crowd once more for another familiar face—a face of a shy girl dressed in white, having a pair of white eyes…

"Swing," Shino sang in the background.

"Swing, swing/ From the tangles of/ My heart/ Is crushed by a former love…"

At last Naruto finally found her!

He stared directly at Hinata as he sang, "Can/ You/ Help/ Me/ Find/ A way to carry on again?"

=====

By this time, the crowd has been accustomed with the punk-rocky tune produced by Naruto's band. While Sasuke was using his Sharingan to be able to play the bass guitar (via seeing Rekka's hands), he was also watching the heads of the people bobbed up and down as they enjoy the sound of their music. He was quite enjoying himself up there even though this might mean more girls would come after him after this.

Sasuke looked at Naruto sang with gusto and emotions and he admitted that this was one thing which makes Naruto better than him. He wished he could play any instrument or even sing well so that someone who was beginning to be important in his life (he realized) would acknowledge him.

He stared at Rekka. _Can anyone be more beautiful?_ He thought as he tirelessly examined his supposedly fiancée. He hadn't admired anyone before, yet Rekka's imperfectness and unpredictability seemed to charm Sasuke.

"Can/ You/ Help/ Me/ Find/ A way to carry on again?" Sasuke sang along with Naruto. For a moment his eyes contacted Rekka's as he tried to read the black-haired girl's thoughts. When he couldn't decipher her, he just put down his gaze and continued to play his instrument. _Damn. Why am I so coward around her?   
  
_

=====

_What's up with Sasuke?_ Rekka wondered and she resolved to ask him about it when they have a time-out from playing. Then, she looked at Naruto to remind him of the twisted note at the bridge, but apparently Naruto was busy checking out someone at the back of the crowd. So, Rekka traced Naruto's gaze and found Hinata-chan at the end of the long line.

A smile was on Rekka's lips. Then, she left her place at the front of the crowd.

=====

Hinata was dancing with Kiba, yet now and then she would glance on the stage to see if Naruto was really looking at her. She really enjoyed hearing Naruto's voice, especially when she caught him looking at her most of the time. It was as if Naruto was speaking towards her. She couldn't believe it. And she refused to believe it. She didn't want her hopes to get the very high.

_I'm dancing with Kiba-kun and it's not appropriate to think of Naruto-kun…_ Hinata scolded herself.

=====

As more alternative-punk songs were played by Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Shino, the crowds went wilder and wilder as they joyously enjoyed their rhythm. But as the third song _Why Worry? _faded and hung in the air, the velvet stage curtain was put down, hiding the band behind it. There was a loud exuberant applause that followed.

Naruto couldn't believe that many people liked how their band sounded! For the very first time, many people were actually smiling at him!

"Guys you are so great!"

Naruto instantly turned his head and saw Rekka with a huge, huge smile plastered on her face.

"Now go down there and dance with_ someone_," Rekka told them, putting a great emphasis on 'someone' and at the same time looking at Naruto.

"But who will—?"

"…We'll take over this place for a moment…" Rekka said, getting Sasuke's guitar and passing it to his classmate Motoochi Asiwari.

"You guys just enjoy yourselves for a moment. Even celebrities deserve a break," Motoochi said, adjusting the strap of the bass guitar. He was taller than Sasuke mainly because he's two years older than him. He was wearing an unbuttoned gray tux with an off-white polo inside and his gold necktie hung loosely on his chest.  

"How about your partner Tenten?" Shikamaru inquired.

"Well, you can dance her for me," Motoochi said casually, "if you want…"

Shikamaru decided not to comment on that.

"And one of you can watch for sensei-Asuma's Lady Kristel… You know, the girl with perfect golden curls sensei-Asuma is escorting," Kinobi Wagiko, another transfer student from the Lotus Academe (just like Rekka and Motoochi). He was assigned to be the girl's partner for the night since the wealthy girl was looking for a 'perfect gentleman' (as she put it). Well, Kinobi's attitude was real gentleman mainly because he belonged to the wealthiest families in Fire Country (and as we know, rich people are well-breed or well-mannered). Plus, he looks most neat and most handsome among the remaining 'rejected five'.

So when everything was ready, the four guys left the stage by passing the backstage.

"Okay guys," Rekka began talking to Kinobi and Motoochi, "Let's give them a soft rhythm…"

The velvet curtain was lifted up once more, and the light was focused on Rekka. The enchanting sound of a violin was heard, followed by the sound of guitar. Then, the soft beat of the drums joined the rhythm.

Rekka looked at the crowd, and saw the Konoha Team hanging out together near the buffet tables. She hoped her plan would work out for Naruto and Hinata. She closed her eyes and when she heard her key note, she opened her mouth and started to sing softly. (Note: Yeah, I'll recommend to play Michelle Branch's _You Get Me _when you read the next lines_…_)

"So I'm a little left of center/ I'm a little out of tune/ Some say I'm paranormal/ So I just bend their spoon…" Rekka smiled when she saw Naruto and Hinata stood up and went towards the dance floor. She mentally tapped herself for being a cupid for the night for her two closest friends. She also triumphantly watched Shikamaru leading Tenten to the dance floor because she somehow predicted this thing would happen.

"Who wants to be ordinary/ In a crazy, mixed-up world," she continued to sing as she moved an inch closer towards the microphone stand. _Now, let's see Sasuke and Sakura dance_, she thought.   
  
"I don't care what they're sayin'/ As long as I'm your girl…" She searched for Sasuke and hoped he would get her mental message for him (_Dance with Sakura-chan!_). Yet, she found herself completely breathless seeing Sasuke looking directly at her. _Why is he staring at me like that?_ Rekka wondered. She looked away from Sasuke and she was surprised to see Sakura and Rock Lee swaying on the dance floor, enjoying their music. She looked back at Sasuke, ready to pity her childhood friend... Yet, she came once again to see Sasuke's weird look at her.

"Hey, you are on my side/ And they/ They just roll their eyes…"

_What's his problem? _ Rekka thought wildly, yet she felt she should do the best she could to look good in the eyes of Sasuke.

=====

      _You get me_

_      When nobody understands_

_      You come and_

_      Take the chance, baby_

_      You get me_

_      You look inside_

_      My wild mind_

_      Never knowing_

_      What you'll find_

_      And still you want me_

_      All the time_

_      Yeah, you do_

_      Yeah, you get me… _

Naruto hadn't danced before but his feet seemingly knew not to step on Hinata's foot. He carefully held Hinata in his arms as the lyrics of the music got inside of him. He thought it was the perfect song he could say to Hinata. He looked at Hinata's eyes and told her how beautiful she looked tonight. "I mean, I've always thought you are pretty, inside-out, you know…"

Hinata didn't know what to say but her red face said a lot of it.

"Anyway," Naruto said, trying to change the subject for he didn't want Hinata to explode with embarrassment, "thanks for holding onto me…"

"That's nothing…"

"… always," Naruto continued to say. "Not just tonight, but always," he repeated. His right hand moved towards Hinata's cheek and he caressed it using his thumb. Then, he pulled Hinata closer to him and let her lean against his chest comfortably.

Hinata didn't complain. She had always hoped this time would come, and now that it did, she wanted it to be perfect. She smelt Naruto's scent, and heard his heart beat faster and louder every second. She closed her eyes, hoping against hope that it wasn't one of her wildest imaginations. And when she opened her eyes once again and saw Naruto still holding her, she knew she wasn't dreaming. 

Naruto felt Hinata's grasp of his shoulder tighten and he wished the song wouldn't end. "Thank you…" he whispered softly.

=====

      _So what if I see the sunshine_

_      In the pouring rain_

_      Some people think I'm crazy_

_      But you say it's okay_

_      You've seen my secret garden_

_      Where all of my flowers grow_

_      In my imagination_

_      Anything goes_

_      I, I am all you want_

_      They, they just read me wrong_

_   
  
_

Ino was waiting for Sasuke's 'move'. She had been dying all night to get the chance to dance with Sasuke-kun. And with Sakura dancing busily with Lee, nothing should get in the way of her plan. She shot him a charming look so that he would notice how good she looked tonight in her sexy, glittering blue gown. Yet, she had a horrible feeling that Sasuke-kun has another thing in mind…

_Or person in mind,_ Ino corrected herself as she looked at where Sasuke was staring at. She scowled at Rekka and wished she would hit a wrong note.

"She's amazing, don't you think?"

Ino shot Chouji a glare.

"I mean," Chouji munched first before continuing, "She has another talent aside from her Ninjutsus or Taijutsus perhaps…"

"I can sing, too!"

"Yeah, yeah, you can sing in the shower…"

Kiba chuckled and Sasuke smirked at Chouji's remark.

"Are you challenging me?"

"I was merely saying the truth…" Glomp. Glomp.

Ino's face was scarlet with anger now. "You Piggy Glutton!" Her vein was evident on the side of her forehead and before her head would explode, she stomped away from the table.

Where? The guys had no idea.

===== 

_      You get me_

_      When nobody understands_

_      You come and_

_      Hold my hand, baby_

_      You get me_

_      You look inside_

_      My wild mind_

_      Never knowing_

_      What you'll find_

_      Still you want me_

_      All the time_

_      Yeah, you do_

_      'Cause you get me_

_   
  
_

_Is she singing to me?_ Sasuke wondered, apparently his eyes glued at Rekka. He shook the possibility of that bizarre idea. He drank his red wine and let the lyrics and rhythm of Rekka's voice drown him. It was the first time he heard Rekka's singing voice after many years. He was trying to regain the fading memories of little Rekka singing him a soft lullaby… _Yet she would fell asleep even before I do…_ Then, little Sasuke would quietly put covers and her and then, he too would fell asleep beside the girl.

Sasuke couldn't understand why Rekka seemed very important to him. Especially now that their bonds were cut off, for the mean time. Is it possible that he's suddenly falling for the girl? The girl who wanted her freedom to look for her _special someone_?

_Hell no. No way.  
  
_

Sasuke tried to find any faults he could find at Rekka so that he would not regard her too much… _Her hair's too long and too black… And so are her eyes. And the way she dresses is really questionable. She's always contradicting whatever I say and is stubborn about it. She's late most of the time. And top it all, she smiles a lot even at the corniest jokes. Who would fall for that kind girl anyway?_

He glanced around the remaining people sitting on the table. And he noted that Hyuuga Neji looked like he's in a trance. Sasuke traced Neji's gaze and when he found who was Neji was staring at, he looked back at Neji. He (Sasuke) reached for his glass and unconsciously and continuously drank all the contents of it. He was hoping Neji was superbly disgusted to hear and see Rekka onstage, that's why Neji's looking at her.

Why? Because Sasuke wouldn't want Neji, his rival, replace his place in Rekka's heart.

_That is, if I ever had any place in her heart._

TBC

Note: It was so good to read all the reviews of the previous chapter! And I thank ye all for submitting a review! I thank most especially the person who pointed out my mistake regarding the mission-thing. Hah hah hah! I was laughing when I read that. Well, I didn't really know that there are only A to D missions plus the S missions. And, I didn't know that A missions are supposedly the toughest among the four… I am so sorry! And yet I am thanking you for pointing out my mistake. Well, I guess, I'm making this story's mission a S-mission since you know, the members of the Anbu team of Konoha were missing and I guess that would threaten the whole country… anyway, thanks again for all the reviews I got. Anymore mistakes you see? You can point it out via submitting a review. Or if you have any thing in mind regarding this story, may be good or bad, just give me a review, okay? Again, thanks!

Good day to ye all!  
Poprice  
27 June 2004  
5:27pm

PS: Oh yes, the songs used here aren't mine. The first song, the song Rekka sang, is entitled _3 Libras_ by a band called A Perfect Circle. The songs _Swing, Swing _and _Why Worry?_ are by the All-American Rejects, one of my favorite bands. The last song, _You Get Me_, as I have mentioned is by Michelle Branch from her The Spirit Room Album. I just want to make it clear that I am not profiting here using their songs. They, incidentally, fitted to be part of this chapter, so I included bits of them.


	11. Chapter 10: Unexpected Visitors

**the**** sacrifice**

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, ok? You should know by now, since I've been saying this always in the previous chapters.

Note: This chapter can't stand on its own. You should read the previous chapters first so that you'll understand what's going on. Again, the _italic words_ are thoughts, or sometimes for emphasis. To be clearer, yours truly will use extension phrase such as 'he thought' or 'he wondered' or something to that effect. And please spare my life even though I couldn't write good battle scenes…

Shout-outs: Yes. I'm back into giving a word to people who gave me a review (not just in the previous chapter). So if you want a shout-out, just review this story. :) I miss doing this… :)

**_Magicians of the Yami_**_ – _Wow! A new reader! Thanks for reviewing! I hope to read more of your comments/ suggestions… hehehe! :) BTW, nice pseudo-nick you have!

**_Inferno-Dragonz_**_ – _I don't get the story title either! It sucks right? I couldn't think of any better title and I don't want to change it now since I have posted 10 chapters already. Anyway, I'm in the process of working on 'the sacrifice'… I have something on my mind but it will probably appear later on. So keep reading and reviewing. Thanks anyway for the compliments!

**_anonymous_** – I like NaruHina pairing too! But I'm wicked so I'll make sure there'll be tough obstacles along their way.

**_Mike pan_** – Are you somewhat related to Peter? Peter pan? Heheh. Jk. Thanks for dropping by.

**_kernel-popcorn_** – Thanks for granting me forgiveness.

**_Astly-Hinata-chan_**_ – _Your right, Rekka cares for Sasuke… hmm. Don't you think it would be a Mary Sue if I let her end up with Sasuke? Really, I've been reading a lot of fanfics with an OC girl, and I also read the reviews of that story. Many of the readers don't want the best genin ninja to be paired up with someone 'made-up.' I don't know what's up with that (since I'm ok with it as long as the plot's great), but I don't want to be depressed to hell after reading a sizzling hot flame from anyone… Oh well, lets just see what will happen. Thanks for giving a long review. It is very much appreciated! Anyway, you submitted the 100th review so here's what I can do for you. hugs Thanks so much!

**_Kaishakunin_**– Aba binabasa mo pa rin pala 'tong kwentong barbero ko ah. Heheh. Thanks for reviewing and reading. Kita-kits na lang sa school. (See you in school.) TC! .

**_Cookie6_** – Long time no hear. Thanks for reviewing once again. I can't promise that it'll be a RekkaSasuke or RekkaNeji. Honestly, I'm having a hard time creating romantic scenes between Rekka and Neji since I'm not really familiar with Neji's character. All I know about him is that he's a genius who is also serious, just like Sasuke, right? So it'll be an OOC if I make Neji sweet or romantic to some girl he barely knows. Oh well, I'll try to think of something… and now, I'm considering Rekka another OC… Whoa! What am I thinking?

**_hikariko_** – Here's another chapter! Have fun even though these are majorly action-type chapter.

**_Literari_****_ Lover_**– I believe in the saying "it's better late than never" so your vote still counts my dear. Thanks for reviewing. (Rock Lee would probably end up with Sakura-chan if ever I don't change my mind and make it Sasuke/Sakura instead.)

**_kiki tameishi_**_ – _A new reader once again! Yay! Thanks for boosting my confidence in writing this fiction. You can still review and vote for your favorite pairing.

**_Wormkaizer_**_ –_ TY for what you typed/said. You are such a nice person! Your reviews make me feel better. :) Anyway, remember when you once included in your review the 'Sugoi' word. I didn't know what it means until now. I thought it was just a random string of letters. But when I got this list of common Jap words and their meanings, _whow_, I was flattered. Thanks again. (Are you a Japanese?)

Reviews inspire me to write another chapter and ignore my school work. Honestly. But don't worry about my grades since I am _not_ after getting high grades. I am ok with a passing grade and since I'm still getting my calculus, physics and chemistry, I'll be fine. Exams will be starting two weeks from now so probably by end of next week, I'll work extra harder in school which means updating another chapter will be postponed for a while. But, I totally believe in the saying, "In every rule, there's an exception…" that's why I do bend some rules (home, school, or even my own rules). So if ever I get plenty of reviews, I'll be more than willing to make another chapter and post it during the exam week. That's how important you all are to me!

Anyway, enjoy reading this chapter. And it will be nice to read your comments and suggestions. So please review.

=================================  
**Chapter 10: ** UNEXPECTED VISITORS  
=================================

There's a saying that in every happy event, there would follow an opposite negative occurrence sooner or later (Note: Just like in a physics law, "in every action, there's an equal and opposite reaction…" I don't know what I'm saying… shrugs). Everybody knew about it, but they didn't really believe in it. How could they if they're too busy cherishing every second of the happy moments in their respective lives?

=====

It was exactly midnight when all of a sudden, there was a rainfall of smokeballs coming from every direction!

_Nani__?!_ Naruto and Hinata broke apart as a smokeball landed near them. _Great.__ Just great,_ he thought glumly. "Hinata are you all right?" Naruto couldn't see Hinata but he was holding her left hand so he knew she was still there.

Hinata didn't answer. She instantly used her Byakugan to see past the thick smoke all around her to know what was going on. Then, she saw people starting to drop on the floor, coughing. She decided it was time to move so she freed herself from Naruto's grasp and went towards the doors.

"Don't inhale the smoke!" somebody shouted. "It'll knock you down!"

Naruto coughed out the air he had just breathed in for he didn't want to be knocked out. He didn't want to miss all the action, right? Naruto pinched his nose close and began to walk aimlessly, wanting badly to have fresh air. Then, he realized that the smoke was starting to disperse away… and finally the smoke was out.

__

Naruto was shock to see all were lying unconsciously on the floor. He scanned the room for his teammates and his sensei, and his eyes found Sasuke lying on the floor too! Naruto couldn't believe it! The great Uchiha Sasuke was unconscious when he's (Naruto) not! He ran towards Sasuke's body, not minding to step accidentally on Chouji's round stomach and Shikamaru's back.

Shikamaru and Chouji concealed their pain as Naruto stepped on them. Of course, they were just pretending to be unconscious (and so were Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Rekka, Motoochi and Kinobi) so that when the opponents reveal themselves, they could easily give them a surprise attack.

Apparently Naruto didn't know this simple plan for he rushed towards his rival teammate and started to shake Sasuke with a lot of force. When Sasuke didn't respond, Naruto let go of Sasuke suddenly. (_Aww__!_ Sasuke screamed to himself as his head hit the marble floor pretty badly.) Naruto turned to Rekka, who was lying near Sasuke. Naruto slipped his hand into her shoulders and gently shook her.

Rekka was feeling uncomfortable as Naruto touched her shoulders. She was trying to be numb as much as possible and she felt relieved when Naruto seemed to be putting her back on the floor. Then, all of a sudden, she felt a hand against her chest!

_PAK!_

__

Rekka's hand went flying to slap Naruto!

It was so sudden and unexpected that Naruto received the blow perfectly. Naruto was cringing in pain when he faced the girl who was now seated on her butt. He was caressing his left cheek (which now have a distinct red mark of a hand) and gave Rekka a look that asked her 'what did I do?' but all he got from her was a mean glare.

Naruto was about to apologize to her but a loud laugh came ringing into his ears. He turned around and saw men of different sizes enter the social halls. It appears to Naruto that these people were responsible for the sudden attack. He glared at them as he stood up and struck a pose that he's ready to take them all out!

"Don't be ridiculous young man," a heavy built short man in red and white stripes said. He had a brick-red bandana with a blank slate of black metal on his head. Naruto wondered if it was a head protector of some kind, but his thoughts were cut off as the short man continued to say: "We won't harm anyone. We only need food and treasures…" He gave a go-signal to his men and they started to advance towards the people.

"No!" Naruto said as he appeared quickly before the opponents. He stretched out his arms as if they're enough to cover and protect all the unconscious people. "You have to get past me first before you get to touch anything!" He gave them his mischievous foxy grin. He was about to do the hand seal for the Kage Bunshin Technique when he was suddenly kicked on his stomach!

Naruto slid backwards because of the heavy unexpected blow. He tried to get hold of the foot and was planning to throw the man on the floor, but the man was quicker than him.

This man was not the same heavy-built short man Naruto was talking to earlier. He appeared behind Naruto's back and got hold of Naruto's neck. Then, he pointed a thin, shiny small knife at Naruto's throat. "What did you say, huh? Something about getting past you, eh?"

Naruto grimaced. He had not trained for a while these past few days so he wasn't really that quick to move.

"He's just a warm up."

The man who has Naruto by neck turned to see who said that.

Naruto scowled at Sasuke as he saw him standing.

Sasuke started to walk towards the man but a hand pulled him back.

"Hey, I got up first," Rekka told Sasuke. "You wait for your turn… And as of you mister, you should not hide behind your hostage. It's so unmanly…"

The man smirked and threw back Naruto towards Rekka. "I don't need a shield," the man said. He put back his small knife into its case which was hanging on his leather belt. He has hazel-brown eyes just like his wavy hair which somehow hid his eyes. His rugged gray shirt showed his lean yet muscular and tanned torso. Rekka estimated he was in his early twenties.

"I don't fight with ladies," he announced as he eyed Rekka from head to feet.

Rekka's face reddened. Then without any word, she went towards the man and began giving him blows as much as possible but none of them hit the target.

The man was enjoying every moment of the 'fight'. True to his word, he didn't hit Rekka even if that was possible. He just avoided her attacks until she got tired of trying. He was even smiling at her for he had quite admired her looks, especially when her brows were furrowed and her lips pursed.

"Finish her off Young Master Unmei. We got other things to do," the heavy-built short man told him. "If your father sees you messing up with some girl…"

"Don't wait for me," Unmei answered, still avoiding the kicks and punches flying all around him. "Go on and loot this place!"

And as if his words were the rules, the men started getting things which have some money-worth like the chandelier, jewels, wristwatches, the musical instruments…

"Some gentleman you are!" Rekka mumbled. Kick. Punch. Kick. Kick… Quick turn…

"None of your business, miss," Unmei answered as he quickly blocked the double punch Rekka quickly threw at him. He didn't know the girl has _some energy_ that's why he underestimated her. Then, his face became more serious as he started to counteract the attack of the young girl.

Rekka backed off, slightly panting. Her knuckles were red, hurting her like hell even though her opponent began blocking her moves just a couple of seconds ago. Then, when she was thinking of a better strategy to get him, she was suddenly grabbed behind her back! "Get your rough hands off of me!" Rekka shouted as he reached for… Anything she could reach that would hurt the man to the bottom of his soulless body of filth.

"Godure! What are you doing? Put her down," Unmei said but the Godure he was talking to didn't listen.

"I'll take 'er to be me wife!" Godure said as he carried Rekka on his shoulder.

The other men heard him loud and clear and decided they want to do the same. They stopped putting valuables inside their sacks and quickly approached the unconscious bodies on the marble floor. They were not choosy for they picked up the woman/lady lying within the shortest distance.

The genins stood abruptly when they heard the daring announcement, especially the girls—Sakura, Ino, and Tenten. They were utterly disgusted with the idea and they couldn't wait anymore for another second.

And so the battle between the genins and the unknown men ensued.

=====

Sasuke's face hardened and he was about to rescue his supposedly fiancée when men heeded his way. "What the…?" he mumbled as the blades of the men's swords reflected in his eyes. From his observations with their skills, Sasuke thought they moved like a ninja—quick and quiet, and besides, they used smokeballs during their entrance. Yet, he was wondering why the heck they were wearing un-ninja like attire.

_And what's up with the numerous piercing on the face? _Sasuke thought as he looked at the ugly faces with accessories hooked into their brows, nose, lips, ears… _And the huge tattoos?_ _Wait. I know! They're pirates!_ He gave them a look of utmost disgust as he knew well that these tugs feed on others' possession… _That's why they were robbing this ship._

__

Sasuke never imagined he would encounter a real-life pirate. _Or pirates_, he corrected himself as he counted the men surrounding him. He smirked and wondered how well do these wrecks could fight.

_There's only one way to find out._

__

Then, he disappeared instantly and after a half-second, he was ready to strike a 360º kick…

TBC

plenty = 20 or more.

Joke. I need reviews kind people. I need them badly. So _please_, _pretty please_, review now. I want to hear what you think of this idea to incorporate pirates in the story. Just spare my insignificant life for not creating better battle scenes.

And. Oh yeah! Congratulations to me for having 100-plus reviews! I am so HAPPY! I mean, this is my first time to receive 100 reviews! Thanks, thanks, thanks!!! I want to hug you all! eyes watering sniff

Luv u all!  
Poprice  
8 July 2004  
10:33pm


	12. Chapter 11: The Favor

**THE SACRIFICE  
**by Poprice Fields

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**_ None of the original characters in Naruto belongs to me. The small storyline and some OC are mine._

**_Summary:_**_ The __Hidden __Leaf __Village__ hosts an Inter-School Summer Training Workshops. Amidst the new friendly atmosphere, the members of Anbu Team of Konoha were suspiciously missing. Now it's up to Naruto and co. to get to the bottom of things. But will they succeed before they, too, become part of the list of missing people? _

**_Author's Note:_**_ It's been over two months since I've updated and I am sorry about it. I don't know if somebody will still read this story, but regardless, I'm posting a new chapter. Have a nice day!_

* * *

**Chapter Eleven:** THE FAVOR 

S.V. Marivella dangerously swerved along a huge wave. The weather had changed drastically upon the surprise invasion of the skilled pirates. From the tranquil, quiet night breeze earlier, it become more turbulent and colder, promising an unwanted storm for the night. Black clouds hovered above, covering the stars and the moon. The boom of thunders were heard now and then, as if warning the ship-boarders of the possible disaster they would be facing.

The pirates didn't mind the unpredictable swerving of the ship. They were used to these occurrences for having looted a hundred of ships before. They knew when to move and attack strategically, without slipping or unbalancing themselves. They were about eighty-- tanned, barefooted, grumpy, unclean, and pirate-looking. Most of them, the old ones, busied themselves with the ninjas of Konoha, while the remaining ones were ransacking the cruise with any valuables their hands could lay on. They possessed various _arms_: knives of different sizes, crossbows and arrows, bombs, and guns even.

The ninjas on the other hand relied on their makibishi, kunai, and most especially their abilities as ninjas to defend and attack these pirates. They tactically drove them out of the Social Hall to the dock so that people laying unconsciously inside would be safe and unhurt.

Anko and Iruka went to the captain's cabin. Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, and Kurenai fought their way to the pirate's rusty ship to retrieve the goods and persons they might have robbed and kidnapped, thinking that these pirates were responsible for the missing Anbu Team.

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten fought whole-heartedly with the grown pirates, disgusted with the very idea of kidnapping the women to be their wife. They made sure every hit the gave was painful so that these pirates wouldn't ever again entertain such insulting ideas. Chouji turned into a huge human ball, and rolled himself into the path of the robbers. Since Shikamaru couldn't use his shadow trick without enough light source, he just stayed in the Social Halls (where there were lights on) and helped Chouji by transfixing the robbers onto the floor so that Chouji would hit them perfectly. Akamaru also helped in shooing the pirates from looting the cruise and transporting the goods into the rusty ship; he was instructed by his master Kiba to bite the asses of the robbers. Chewing on another_ power-food_, Kiba fought with the swordsmen one by one. Shino also did the same, using his ability to command his insect friends. Rock Lee, Neji and Sasuke engaged in a physical combat with the pirates taking them all at the same time. For Sasuke, _the more the merrier_, since he still need to rescue his supposedly fiancée (from the old hag) and he could only do that if no one would heed his way through to her.

And as of our hero, namely Uzumaki Naruto, he was... well... feeling sick...

Not having boarded a cruise before, he struggled hard to stay balanced to be able to fight well with others. Though, he failed, sad to say. Sea sickness fell on him, and he was vomiting all over the dock, which somehow drove the pirates away from him. The railings, which he had been standing on earlier this evening, become his sole support from tumbling down on his own mess.

He merely looked at what the others were doing, cursing himself for not contributing anything. He served as a _coach_-- shouting at his team members whenever there was an attack from behind or something. Among the fast-moving bodies fighting in front of him, he search for Hinata-chan, feeling proud that she's doing well despite of uncontrollable swaying and swerving of the cruise ship.

_Unlike me,_ Naruto thought glumly.

"NO!"

Naruto snapped upon hearing the crisp yell. He looked over to see who said that, and found Rekka holding firmly onto the railings and kicking the huge pirate who was carrying her. He wanted to help her. His one free hand rummaged through his pouch and got out three makibishi. He aimed at the hands of the pirate, and consequently, the pirate suddenly let go of Rekka's torso, grimacing in pain. The pirate lost his balance, and fell off the cruise to the sea.

Rekka's hands grasped firmly onto the cold railings, praying somebody would notice her and lend a hand.

But then, big drops of water started pouring, making everything twice as bad!

Rekka was losing her grip. In any second, she would also land onto the cold waters beneath her. She would have concentrated and put some chakra on her hands and feet to be able to climb up, but she couldn't. She was nervous since the thought of slipping her grasp, falling into the sea without knowing how to swim bugs her.

Naruto was walking towards Rekka with the help of the railings when the storm began. The raindrops blurred the surroundings, making it hard for him to tell whether Rekka was still there or not.

"Naruto! Concentrate and put a little of chakra on your feet!" Sakura shouted against the claps of thunder. She had cut her gown to her knees to be able to move easier. Seeing that someone was about to attack Naruto, she came to his rescue. Then, she disappeared in an instant to kick another butt.

_So that's why they're moving with ease... I can't believe I didn't think of that... _

He did what he was told, and found himself standing by himself without support. The cruise went thru another wave, yet Naruto wasn't slipping! He was free! And with his mischievous grin, he went into the middle of the action, completely forgetting about Rekka who was still hanging on her dear life.

Sasuke hadn't forgotten this fact, yet as much as he would like to help her, he was still busy with at least, fifteen more muscled men.

On the other hand, Hyuuga Neji was standing on the skeletons of the sails, fighting while looking out into the vast sea for any sign of Rekka's body. He found the none, anyhow, so he searched somewhere else-- the railings or the rusty ship beside the cruise. His eyes saw a pair of hands holding onto the railings, slowly slipping away. In a fraction of a second, he appeared before it and got hold of the arms. He began pulling it with all his might.

He was quite surprise (though his face didn't show it), however, upon taking a look down. The hands didn't belong to Rekka. The person he was pulling up was Lady Kristel, the girl sensei Asuma was escorting throughout the journey. He quickly pulled her up, and she came falling down on Neji onto the dock, to Neji's dismay. He straightened up himself, giving his hand to the girl for support.

"Tenten!" Neji called. "Put her back to the Social Halls." He directed the young girl to Tenten and disappeared in an instant. He went back to the sails to look for Rekka once again. Finally, he found her, still holding onto the steel bars and looking she's about to let go. He was about to rescue her, but then five opponents circled around him.

"SASUKE! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO SWIM! HELP ME! SOMEBODY HELP!"

Sasuke leaped forward, ready to go where Rekka was. He was sure she's in danger for she never had asked help _from him_, most especially, ever since she had showed up. Frantic and distressed, he gave quick flat blows to whoever was on his way. From the looks of it, he was unstoppable.

Then, it came out of nowhere.

"LOOK OUT!"

But the warning was a second too late. Sasuke hadn't had time to avoid it.

_Damn!_ Sasuke cursed, red splats of blood spilling out of his shoulder. He was too worried about Rekka and hadn't notice someone was about to kill him from behind. He put a hand onto the wound, feeling the degree of damage.

The culprit for stabbing Sasuke's shoulder was standing in front of him, a devilish grin plastered on his thin lips. He was a ghostly-looking man, probably in his forties, holding the curved knife that chucked Sasuke's shoulder. He toyed with the knife for a couple of seconds, watching in amusement Sasuke's expression.

Rekka watched Sasuke's wound, wanting to climb up more than anything else. She felt it was all her fault. If she hadn't distracted him, he would be still _whole_. She glanced to his direction and was taken aback upon seeing Sasuke's very grim expression.

She was too shocked that her grip loosened, letting herself fall at last.

She wasn't nervous anymore. The thought of drowning was forgotten. All she have in mind was Sasuke. She hadn't seen him look so... so serious... so black... so bitter... so menacing... so different... so stone-hearted...

S_PLASH!_

Neji abandoned his post upon hearing the seemingly loud splashing sound. He went over to the railings, and sure enough, Rekka wasn't there anymore. Without thinking twice, he dove into the icy cold water...

Rekka's body slowly descended down deeper into the sea. Her eyelids fluttered open, revealing a dark surrounding around her. Where was she? Where's Sasuke? She got to help Sasuke... She got to tend his wounds... She got to tell him to smile sometimes... She got to tell him he's an idiot for wanting revenge... She got to be there for him...

She gulped another mouthful of water. Her head was spinning. Her eyelids seemed to be heavy and she couldn't continue to open them anymore. She gave up, and settled to go with the flow of the waves.

The battle between the ninjas and pirates had come to an end, yet it was quite hard to tell who won.

The pirates retreated when they sensed they couldn't rob anything more from the cruise. Some of their men were killed and there's no use to avenge for their deaths. They got enough valuables, and that's why they were in the cruise in the first place anyway. If some of their comrades die during the proceedings of the robbery, then their _sorry_ but they wouldn't do anything stupid (like fight some more) that would jeopardize their true intensions. All they could do was to collect their bodies, if ever there was a chance.

The ninjas, on the other hand, were exhausted. Since the pirates put up a good fight, their chakra diminished significantly. They have scratches, bruises, and cuts, but still, they managed to keep the boarders of the cruise safe and unhurt, which was their basic mission. True, they hadn't had time to retrieve all the looted things (for there were so many pirates), but which was more important-- earthly goods or lives of people?

The falling of the rain continued until dawn, though it was not as erratic as the storm last night. The unconscious guests had come to their senses, shocked to see the state of things around them. The lovely Social Halls were now a total mess because of the robbery and the fights. Everyone panicked, especially the women, upon realizing what just happened. The ninjas helped and assisted them to their rooms, telling them everything was under control, now that the pirates were gone.

Anko and Asuma led a 'medical team' which will tend to the needs of those guests with headaches or anything health-related problems. Chouji, Tenten, Hinata, Kinobi, and Motoochi were tasked to help in this field. Kurenai and Gai, together with Sakura, Ino, and Shikamaru, started to prepare meals for everyone. While the rest was to clean up the mess (blood) all around.

However, Sasuke didn't want to. He had fought very hard last night to be able to rescue Rekka, and _not_ wipe the floor clean! But still, sensei-Kakashi had held him before he could get off the ship. Kakashi's eyes were clear and grave, and Sasuke got the message: more lives would be spared from death if he, Sasuke, was there... It was there mission. He settled with taking on every pirate along his path, knocking them unconscious as quickly as possible. If all pirates would be dead, he's free to go and rescue his fiancée.

But it didn't happen.

Saying that Neji got Rekka, sensei-Gai gave Sasuke a mop.

Sasuke's grip on the wooden handle of the mop tightened. The two hadn't showed up and he's getting _impatient_ (???) with this situation. If he had dove _first_ into the waters, he would not be stuck here waiting for her… he would not be hearing Kiba and Naruto brag with all their hearts how many pirates they took last night… he would not be mopping the floors… and of course, he wouldn't _owe_ that Hyuuga Neji something…

_Damn! Why doesn't she know how to swim? Why does that Hyuuga have to rescue her? I should rescue her! Not him! Damn it!_ Sasuke thought grimly, wiping a portion of the floor rigorously.

"Sasuke?"

"WHAT?" Sasuke snapped at Naruto, his face looking angry.

"Geez, Sasuke relax," Naruto said coolly. "Look," he continued, pointing at the floor where Sasuke was mopping, "you're not cleaning at all. You're making it worse, actually…"

Sasuke glared at him before going back to his work.

Naruto thought it was kind of weird for Sasuke to explode like that since he's usually quiet and keeps his temper cool. "What's the matter Sasuke?" he asked, mopping beside Sasuke. "Didn't get enough sleep last night so you're grumpy during the day?"

Sasuke ignored him.

"Or maybe, you think this mopping-the-floor-mission just doesn't suit you," he continued to say. He looked at Sasuke, who seemed not to be listening to any word he said. But still, his babble went on. "Don't frown much. Rekka said to me once, you shoul--… Wait a minute! I GET IT! You're worried about _her_, aren't you?"

For a fraction of a second, Sasuke stood still. He wasn't sure if _worried_ was the right term to describe what he was feeling.

"Hmm. I guess, you _should _be. I mean, she's still you're fiancée…"

Sasuke wanted to tell Naruto to shut up and mind his own business.

"Hey! Aren't you going to find her?" Naruto inquired, stopping whatever he was doing. "Come on, Sasuke! Give me that! (He snatched Sasuke's mop.) Now, go and find Rekka-chan. I'll take your post from here on." He made a clone which looked like Sasuke.

Sasuke was taken aback. He didn't know what to say.

Naruto noticed this so he said, "Hey, don't just stand there! You should find her before Neji can make a _move_ toward her, know what I mean? I saw Neji's eyeing her last night, so I guess he fancies your fiancée, man. And as much as I would hate to admit, between the two of the most arrogant guys, I'd prefer you over Neji to be with Rekka. I mean, you're insensitive and all, but I bet Neji's _more_ insensitive! _That jerk_ I will not forget the time he hurt Hinata-chan!" Naruto heaved some air and calmed himself. He added, "So you can thank me, Sasuke, afterwa--… Sasuke?"

But Sasuke was gone from his sight.

Naruto saw a small boat paddling away from the cruise ship very fast. "HEY SASUKE! YOU OWE ME BIG TIME!" he yelled, a huge grin was seen on his face.

"Who are you shouting at?" Kakashi asked, appearing instantly beside Naruto with his favorite read in his hand.

Naruto sealed his lips and tried to distract his sensei so that he would not look at the sea.

But sensei-Kakashi turned and faced the vast sea. "Is that Sasuke?" he asked.

Naruto sweatdropped.

"Good," Kakashi uttered, opening his comic book once again.

"What?! _Good_?!" Naruto asked, scandalized. "You mean, it was perfectly alright for him to go find Rekka?"

"Yeah."

"But you— I mean, sensei-Gai told him…"

"Don't tell him," Kakashi said, referring to Gai. "What he doesn't know won't hurt, right?" With that, he disappeared in a smoke.

The next day, the S.V. Marivella cruise ship reached the pier of Rojam Island, the main and largest island of The Hundred Islands. Minus Sasuke, Neji, and Rekka, the pack of teenaged ninjas assembled on the dock and waited for their teachers next instructions. The teachers were discussing something with Lady Kristel. Finally, they had made a decision.

"We've arranged with Lady Kristel that all of you will stay at their hot spring resort, together with Iruka and Ebisu…"

Naruto made gagging noises for he knew that Ebisu would have a field day in a hot spring resort!

"Why?" Sakura asked the teachers. "Aren't we supposed to do the mission straight away?"

"That's all part of the mission," Anko said simply.

"But the Anbu--?"

"We'll take care of it in the mean time," Kakashi said. And before anyone could interject, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Anko, and Gai disappeared in front of them.

TBC

**_Author's Note:_** _Thank you for reading! Special thanks to the following people who reviewed the previous chapter which I have updated ages ago-- _nightmares of death, bea, Cookie6, Mike Pan, Wormkaizer, kai013, Astly-Hinata-chan, Migicians of the Yami, ePuiChi, and Isis_ (advance happy bday btw). I have been super busy with school stuff. Anyway, I'm already working on "The Sacrifice" that will happen. And I have been dropping some kind of hints in here and in the previous chapters of what caused the Anbu Team of Konoha to be missing. The sensei-Kakashi had assumed _that_, and well, he and the other teachers will confirm _that_. The next chapter will be entitled: "The Date" so it's going to be romantic. Well, I am wondering if you can guess who will be on a date in the next chapter. And while you're at it, I want to ask why you think they will be the persons to date. It will be fun to know your predictions... _


	13. Chapter 12: The Date Part One

**THE SACRIFICE  
**by Poprice Fields

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Neji, Chouji, Shikamaru, Tenten, Kiba, Shino, Rock Lee, Ebisu, Iruka, Akamaru, and their respective jutsus. The small storyline and some OC are mine._

_**Summary:** The Hidden Leaf Village hosts an Inter-School Summer Training Workshops. Amidst the new friendly atmosphere, the members of __Anbu__ Team of __Konoha__ were suspiciously missing. Now it's up to Naruto and co. to get to the bottom of things. But will they succeed before __they__, too, become part of the list of missing people? _

_**Author's Note:** Please be reminded that Naruto and the rest of his batchmates were 17 years old in this story, while Neji, Tenten, and Rock Lee were a year older, and the rest of the teachers had also aged. Their seemingly OOCness in this story may be an effect of their ages, but yeah, I don't intend to change their character totally. Besides, people really do change, right? _

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: **THE DATE (Part One)

Sensei Iruka led the teenagers to the family resort of Lady Kristel. When Naruto asked where Ebisu was, Iruka said he's already waiting for them in the resort. And Naruto could only hope the sensei in question was out of trouble...

Along the way, Iruka explained that they wouldn't be _guests_ in the resort; rather, they would be attendants, waiters, cooks, etc. The gang saw this coming, so not a word of complain was heard from them. They arrived at the resort at midday, and found sensei Ebisu, Sasuke, Neji, and Rekka already there, waiting for them at the reception area. The teens wondered how did _that_ happen, but before they could ask, their attention was caught by a group of beautiful women descending the wooden staircase.

These women were Lady Kristel's elder sisters who managed the resort during summer time and let their parents have their vacation somewhere else. There were four of them, all gorgeous and sexy, wearing a low-cleaved kimono up to their knees which reveled the fair complexion of their bodies. The sisters gave them a hearty welcome and ushered them to the dining table where a buffet was set and prepared for them. They followed as if in trance, forgetting all their worries all of a sudden.

The Yin-Yang Paradise, the official name of the resort, was open daily from eight in the morning until eleven in the evening. They would woke up around six am (to Shikamaru's utmost dismay) and stay until midnight or until the bar closes down for the day. Yes, there's a bar in Yin-Yang Paradise where most of the guests hang out before or after taking a bath. It's also the only place in the resort which was somewhat modern-looking for the other places gave an impression that you're living in a paradise, indeed.

While the other teens were busy doing chores, Naruto was tailing behind sensei-Ebisu (if Naruto's sensing Ebisu's up to something perverted), making sure he would stay away from the girl's bathing place. One time, he already saw his sensei peeking through a small hole and blushing like a drunkard so he, Naruto, coughed loudly to interrupt his sensei's version of heaven in earth. Startled, Ebisu took away his sight from the hole, looked around, and saw Naruto frowning at him. Ebisu sheepishly offered Naruto the hole in exchange of not telling on him. After thinking it over, Naruto decided to take the offer. Why? Because it's natural for a teen (esp. like Naruto) with thousands of uncontrollable hormones to do such things... Who can blame him?

Having the same height with Ebisu, Naruto was now standing where his sensei was standing, peeking through the same hole. But instead of seeing naked bodies of women soaked in hot waters, his blue eye came eye-to-eye with another eye, a green one!

Naruto back away instantly. He knew that green eye! He started to run away from it, hoping that Sakura-kun wouldn't realize that she's seen him. Ebisu, on the other hand, wondered what happened to Naruto. So he also peeked through, thinking Naruto's nuts for running away from 'heaven'...

Naruto swore he wouldn't never ever peek through a girls' bathing place again. Still, he's determined to bust sensei-Ebisu with his hentai habit. But he never caught Ebisu again at the place or even near it. It's either Naruto caught him running away from a big, fat woman chasing him lovingly or he's hiding from someone (probably from the same fat woman). Because of this, Naruto stopped stalking Ebisu for he knew his sensei has learned his lesson.

Without doing anything during his breaks, Naruto had time to hang out with Hinata. Of course, Hinata's not alone during the said breaks for _everyone_ was usually there (except for Shikamaru who was taking a nap). These past days, Naruto had been noticing Hinata more and more. He had been secretly staring at her when she's not looking, admiring her simple beauty and charms, and cursing himself for not being aware of it _way, way back_. He also remembered the times when he had thought Hinata's acting funny whenever he's around and asked himself why hadn't he recognized that she's got a crush on him,_ back then_?

He sighed.

_Now_, Naruto wasn't entirely sure if Hinata's _still_ feeling the same towards him. Yes, he had managed to steal her from Kiba and dance with her for awhile and he admitted he had a great time, if not the greatest time in his life... But after the dance which was stopped two minutes early, nothing further happened between them that would improve the state of their relationship...

He had seen others' lovelife somehow blossom these past few days that they all have worked together in close proximity. He saw Sakura changed a lot, her behavior mainly, towards Rock Lee, which gave the latter teen a hope all together. He concluded that Sakura had been considering Rock Lee since the pink-haired girl was miraculously talking to Thick Eyebrows without cringing... Then, there's Shikamaru and Tenten, which according to Naruto's senses were getting along pretty well despite the fact that Tenten's actually a year older than Shikamaru. From Naruto's point of view, it was more likely that Shikamaru liked Tenten, than the other way around. Why? Because Naruto noticed Shikamaru only skipped noontime naps when Tenten was hanging out with the rest of the gang in the kitchen. Naruto didn't really thought of it. It was Rekka who have observed it first, and questioned Naruto if the two teens were an item. Since then, he had noticed and, well, he couldn't believe that Shikamaru would ever be in love, or infatuated at least... And there's this _hidden desire_ (as Naruto calls it) happening between Neji, Rekka, and Sasuke. 'Hidden desire' because none among the three were clearly showing their feelings towards the opposite sex. But well, Naruto has great instincts and he guessed something's also building up in them. He wouldn't jump into conclusions but, Naruto thought something happened between Neji and Rekka (when they were out in the sea) because Neji hadn't bragged about anything since they arrived at the resort and Rekka's been unusually quiet whenever Neji's around. As of Sasuke's relation towards Rekka, Naruto firmly believed that his teammate has feelings for the black-haired girl but, it's either he didn't recognize it _yet_, or he didn't want to show it. Naruto's betting on the second reason, but if Sasuke's too stupid and/or cold to feel anything, Naruto guessed he (Sasuke) would _do,_ sooner than later, since Neji's in the picture... And last but definitely not the least and to Naruto's dismay, there's this Kiba-Hinata-thing in the air. Naruto knew that Hinata's just a nice girl who didn't mind Kiba's and his pet dog Akamaru's presence (since they're teammates for a long time) but it shatters his fragile heart whenever he sees Hinata and Kiba walking together side by side (_almost holding hands_, Naruto thought grimly), or worse, when she's smiling at Kiba as if Kiba's the boyfriend she's been dreaming of. Naruto could only clench his fists and pray that it was not too late for him to make a move.

So he got a plan: Knowing that they all have a day-off from work this coming Saturday, Naruto thought he would ask Hinata out this Wednesday, just in case Kiba's going to ask her out this Thursday. It was a brilliant idea and Naruto could only grin triumphantly to himself even if the plan was not yet done.

Wednesday night came and Naruto was feeling butterflies inside his stomach. The work for the day was basically over, and Hinata's just inside the bar making sure everything's clean and in place. Naruto's hand ran through his hair first and inhaled deeply before entering.

"Hey Naruto!" Rekka greeted with a wink and Naruto smiled. "Good luck man," she added in a whisper when Naruto passed her.

"Thanks." Naruto stopped because Hinata's nowhere to be found. _She didn't go to sleep yet, did she? Or worse, go to have a night walk with Kiba?_

Rekka sensed Naruto's worries. "Oh, Hinata-chan!" Rekka sang, "Someone's w--umph!" (Naruto covered her mouth.)

"Nani?" asked a soft voice.

Naruto instantly let go of Rekka, and quickly grabbed a menu lying on the table, pretending to read it.

"Rekka-chan, you said something?" Hinata asked, showing herself up behind the bartender's counters.

Naruto cast a sideway glance at her, and thought she looked really pretty in spite of all the hard work she gone through.

"Uh..." Rekka uttered, thinking of a good excuse. "You can go now. I'll finish this..."

"Huh? You sure?"

Rekka nodded.

"O-kay... Thanks..." Hinata untied her apron, wondering why Naruto was _there_ pretending to read the menu (upside down), or why Rekka's shooing her away tonight (because they usually go together), or if there's any way the two ideas were related (Naruto's showing up there and Rekka's making her go)._ Oh, they don't want me here so they can have a little moment of they're own, do they?_ Hinata thought sadly. She felt a pang of jealousy right away for she knew Rekka's close to Naruto and the idea wasn't really farfetched. She let out a sigh as she shoved the apron into the cabinet.

She stood up and walked quickly out of the bar. She didn't return Rekka's "Good night" and she ignored Naruto's call on her.

"Hinata?" Naruto called once again, trailing behind the fleeting Hinata. "Can I... uh... talk to ya?"

Hinata stopped walking.

Naruto grabbed the chance and went in front of Hinata. "Uh, I was just thinking, maybe we could go to the Happy Island this Saturday..."

"Why? Rekka couldn't come with you?" Hinata asked hotly.

Naruto wondered what she meant. "No. Do you want Rekka to be there?" he asked instead.

"Do _you_ want _her_ to be there?" Hinata asked back, emphasizing the words 'you' and 'her'.

Naruto was still clueless. "No. I just want you to be with me, that's all," he said sincerely, looking at Hinata in the eye.

Silence.

Hinata let Naruto's words sank into her. How could she be so slow? How could she not read between the lines? And his actions? _Their_ actions? She's so stupid she wanted to kick herself for being mad at Naruto and Rekka for no reason. Everything made sense now, and the thought of Naruto asking her out on a date made her blush.

"Ummm," Naruto continued, "But if you're busy..." Naruto's voice faltered.

"No," Hinata gushed instantly. "I mean, yes!"

"You're busy?"

"No! Naruto, yes! I'll come with you!"

TBC

_**Author's Notes:** The first sem is almost out of the picture! I could already taste the sweet sem-break! Just one more calculus exam on Wednesday and I'll be free for three weeks! Yahoo! Ahem, ahem And yes, I'll be able to update sooner. Hopefully! Now, let the shout outs begin:_

_me - here's another installment of this story. thanks for reviewing! really, from the bottom of my heart, I thank you. You guys have no idea how I feel every time I receive a review from anyone. As I have said, I'll try harder to update sooner. _

_Dragon Man 180 - it's amazing to know this story is still getting new readers. well, enjoy reading the rest of the story! _

_benjem - I'll try dude. God knows how much I tried, but school work just kept piling up. _

_Wormkaizer - would you say something not nice? lol. you're really nice, thanks for the compliments._

_Isiri - don't worry much about the Anbu Team, their story will be revealed later on. don't you just want to read about sweet moments of our beloved characters? I hope you enjoyed reading this. btw, nice gift the teachers gave you _

_Mike Pan - great to hear from you once again! thanks for everything! I definitely continue this._

_Thanks people for reviewing! And for those who reads this, let your fingers have a little exercise by clicking the 'Go' button and typing in your review for today's chapter. You'll definitely receive good karma for doing me that favor. thanks! _

_Poprice  
11 Oct 2004  
11:37pm _


	14. Chapter 13: The Date Part Two

**THE SACRIFICE  
**by Poprice Fields

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I don't own Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Neji, Chouji, Shikamaru, Tenten, Kiba, Shino, Rock Lee, Ebisu, Iruka, Akamaru, and their respective jutsus. The small storyline and some OC are mine._

**_Summary:_**_ The Hidden Leaf Village hosts an Inter-School Summer Training Workshops. Amidst the new friendly atmosphere, the members of Anbu Team of Konoha were suspiciously missing. Now it's up to Naruto and co. to get to the bottom of things. But will they succeed before they, too, become part of the list of missing people? _

**_Author's Note:_**_ This chapter can't stand on its own without reading the previous chapter. But if your wondering how did all of these happened, you got to read starting from the Prologue._

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen:** THE DATE (Part Two)

It was somewhat funny when unexpected twist of events happen every time something exciting was about to push through. But to Hinata, this wasn't _funny_. It's mean. So mean. Meaner than the meanest teacher that ever lived in the whole world. How could this happen to her in the day she had been looking forward to all week?

Hinata covered herself with a blanket, praying that this was just a dream and she would wake up, feeling fresh and clean once again!

"Hinata?" a voice (Hinata recognized as Rekka's) asked. "Are you okay?"

Hinata held her breath as Rekka put away the blanket covering her from the rest of the world. She knew Rekka could smell it, and she would be embarrassed to death if Rekka would faint in front of her.

But Rekka didn't faint. She looked really worried.

Hinata was also worried, too! She really didn't know what to do.

"Wha--?" Rekka mouthed but Hinata wrapped her arms around Rekka and started sobbing.

"Oh, Rekka! Y-You have no i-idea! sob It's t-terrib-ble! I c-can't believe it happened!"

Rekka stroke Hinata's head, keeping silent so that Hinata could calm down and say whatever she has to say.

Hinata calmed down, but was still hiccupping when she whispered her _secret_ to Rekka.

Rekka's hand flew to her mouth upon hearing it. "Shucks Hinata! You're now a lady!"

"Have you had it?" Hinata asked.

"No, but I have two older sisters so I got some ideas. That's just normal. Come on, I'll teach you the basics..."

They went to the bathroom. Rekka instructed Hinata to take a bath and clean herself, while she would stay on-guard and would try to answer Hinata's questions...

"Don't you mind the smell?" Hinata asked from the inside of a shower cubicle.

"Nope," Rekka answered. "I have a very bad nose, see. I couldn't smell almost anything."

"Even flowers?"

"Nah, I'll just sneeze and sneeze if I sniff them."

"Too bad..."

"Well, there's some advantages of it, too, see..."

Hinata giggled. "Yeah, thank the Kami you couldn't smell!"

A few minutes later, they were out of the bathroom. Rekka gave Hinata a pad and explained that she always expect the worst so she has a box full of them packed in her bag. "By the way," Rekka said, "What time are you and Naruto going to leave? You didn't forget, did you?" she added upon seeing Hinata's worried expression once again.

"Of course, I didn't forget. I will never forget it."

"Good," Rekka mumbled. "You should get dressed soon. You have a train to catch to be able to go the the Happy Island, right? Hinata?"

"No, I can't," Hinata said, shaking her head vigorously.

"Nani?"

"I couldn't let Naruto-kun see me this way. I'll just ruin his day," Hinata explained.

"Well, I suppose, there's always _next week_... I agree, you should get rest since it's your _first time_, you know."

"No, there's no better day than _today,_ Rekka," Hinata countered. "I can't let Naruto-kun down."

"Yeah, I understand," Rekka said. "But how can you go with him without letting him see you?" She stared at Hinata in the eye to get across her point. But then, it was her who had received a message. "Ohhh, wait a minute!" Rekka stepped back as Hinata advance towards her. "No, Hinata... Whatever you have in mind, I won't cooperate..."

Hinata kneeled down before Rekka. "Please, Rekka-chan, I beg of you. Pretend to be me today and date Naruto-kun."

Rekka sweat-dropped. "Don't you just want to cancel today and reschedule your date?" she asked hopefully.

Hinata shook his head. "He'll think I don't like him if I do that," she replied, her eyes watering with longing. "I do like him. You know that, Rekka. And I wouldn't want to hurt him in anyway, accidentally and unconsciously."

"Well, if you really like him,_ you'll go_," Rekka countered, not ready to consent with the idea.

"_I'd love to,_ Rekkabut alas! I can't because you-already-know-why," Hinata appealed, bowing low to the ground. "I have what-you-call-them-pains-in-the-belly and I feel very hot. I have the urgency to go to the bathroom very often. How can I let myself be a burden to Naruto-kun and let my very self ruin our _first _date?"

Rekka was thinking. As much as she would like to have her date to be someone she truly love (in a romantic sense), she couldn't ignore the fact that her friend needs a help in her probably most distressful situation.

"Please, Rekka-chan?" Hinata pleaded once more.

Rekka sighed. "Alright, I'll do it..."

Hinata leaped forward and hugged Rekka. "Oh Rekka, thank you! Thank you very much! And I am also so sorry I thought wrong of you! You _are_ really my _friend_! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Hey, if you didn't give me a sandwich when I first saw you, I wouldn't do this," Rekka said humbly with a grin.

"I'll give you more, if you want," the rejoicing Hinata offered.

"Nah, I'll just send you my bill after this day. You can pay either, monthly, quarterly, or annually..."

* * *

"Psst."

Sasuke looked below and saw Naruto hiding his face using a mask. _Now what does this baka want now?_ Sasuke asked himself, getting down from the branch of the tree.

"Sasuke, uh--..." Naruto didn't know how to start. "Um, today... Uh, could you, uh--..." He had this sheepish grin on his pain as he scratched the back of his head. Could he trust his teammate with his_ life_?

Sasuke frowned hard at him, mentally telling Naruto he wouldn't, whatever it was. And what's up with _the mask_?

Naruto saw Sasuke was staring at his mask. "So, you've noticed this," he said, pointing on his mask covering almost all of his face except his blue eyes onwards.

"It's obvious. Anyone will do," Sasuke snorted. "Now, get straight to your point."

"Well," Naruto continued after glaring at Sasuke, "We all well know that today's my big date with Hinata-chan. But because of this, this mess..." His face fell, and his eyes started to water, "I couldn't, sad to say."

"So? What's it got to do with me?"

"Unfortunately, much," Naruto answered sarcastically. "You owe me, right? So, it's payback time. I want you to pretend to be me, for a day, and take Hinata-chan to--"

"Wait, wait, wait. Pretend to be you? You're out of your mind if you think I'll do it." He started to walk away, thinking his words settles everything.

But Naruto stopped him. "YOU OWE ME!" Naruto emphasized, glaring at him. "You wouldn't be able to find Rekka if I didn't cover up your absence!" When Sasuke seemed to be changing his mind, he grabbed the chance and added, "Just for one day, I'll let you be me, and take note, I'll let you take Hinata-chan on a date."

"Like I want to," Sasuke said lowly.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing." Sasuke folded his arms, and frowned. "But, how come _you_ can not go?"

Naruto got off his mask, revealing a rather big pimple on the very center of his handsome nose.

Sasuke cringed, his eyes widened with horror.

Naruto put back on his mask once again. "Makes sense, right? Now, all you have to do is pretend to be me and more importantly, treat Hinata-chan nice. I wouldn't necessarily allow anyone that chance, but since, this is a different situation, I thought I can trust you. Remember, this is our first date, so don't mess this up, all right?"

Sasuke didn't respond.

"Unfortunately, while you're on the Happy Island, I'll suck around here, pretending to be you. So don't frown much, I didn't wish this to happen, you know," Naruto said.

"Just don't get into trouble," Sasuke warned. "Don't mess up my image."

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto mumbled.

Sasuke glared once more. "After this, I don't owe you anything, 'kay?"

"Fine. Come on, let me see you're ultimately clean before you take Hinata-chan."

Three o'clock came. Naruto accompanied Sasuke (who is looking exactly like Naruto except for the hideous mask covering his handsome face) to the place he and Hinata-chan had agreed to meet. Sasuke didn't look exactly happy with Naruto's chosen outfit (white t-shirt underneath the unbuttoned Hawaiian printed polo and fading jeans) but he didn't complain. He had other things in mind-- like what should _he_ do around Hinata, how could he please the girl as Naruto, how could he _not_ run away if ever Hinata would get mushy around him...

"Here's your ticket," Naruto said handing down two red stubs. "And I've reserved your dinner at Simsala Grills."

Sasuke stared at Naruto, thinking he's a psycho for being down-right organized with this event.

"Bring her back safely," Naruto added, "And don't ever tell anyone about this, 'kay?"

"Hn," Sasuke mumbled.

Naruto pinched Sasuke's cheek and stretched them. "Stop frowning, you! Hinata-chan will think _I_ don't like her!"

"Get off me!" Sasuke said, struggling.

They were fighting, stretching each other's faces when someone was rushing towards them. They stopped abruptly, and the real Naruto climbed up the tree to hide himself. Sasuke straightened up himself.

_Here goes my worst day... _Sasuke thought and suddenly smiled widely at the person who was coming.

* * *

_"Hinata"_, who was actually Rekka, was panting as she reached _"Naruto"_ (Sasuke in real life). "Sorry, I'm late,"she said, catching her breath.

"Err," Sasuke mumbled, not knowing what nice words he could say.

"You ready?" Rekka asked, smiling happily at _"Naruto"_. "Come on! We'll be late for the train!" She grabbed _"Naruto's"_ hand and pulled him without consent. "I don't want to miss the train. I heard Happy Island's a very nice place, of course, you already know it. Oh yeah, Naruto, I like your Hawaiian polo. Brings your eyes bluer. Real nice..."

Sasuke was stunned. He thought Hinata would be more like the shy and timid date who would just wait for him to make the first moves.

"Naruto? You alright?"

Sasuke mentally shook off the ideas inside his head, and smiled like the real Naruto does. "Ah ha," he answered.

"Great," Rekka said. Then she noticed she had been holding _"Naruto's" _hand and remembered that Hinata wouldn't do such thing, so she let go of his hand, and apologized profusely. "Gomen, gomen, Naruto-kun!"

Sasuke, thinking Naruto wouldn't mind, said, "It's okay smiles sweetly, Hinata-chan." Then, he reached for_ "Hinata's" _hand and held it as they walked run together. Sasuke felt really weird, but he wouldn't want to fail pretending to be Naruto.

Rekka thought it was really nice of Naruto to be holding Hinata's hand... It was her hand, actually, but then, he wouldn't know the difference, right? Excitement rushed over her, and she wished she had a videocam so that she could show vividly to Hinata what Naruto had done for her. She was sure Hinata would be very happy, knowing that Naruto cared about her (Hinata) all along.

They boarded the train, and went to find any empty room. Many people were doing the same, so their hands let go of each other unconsciously. They didn't find any empty room, but they found an empty space for the two of them. They occupied the said seats, with Rekka on the window side, and found themselves looking at their companions: a couple who were about three to four years older than them, doing some PDA (public display of affection).

Sasuke stared down at the floor, not wanting to look at the couple's hot scene, while Rekka blushed, looked away instantly, and turned towards the scenic view outside. She held her hands together and hoped Naruto wouldn't try and kiss her. Sasuke also wished the same, since Hinata's been acting aggressive towards Naruto, who he was pretending to be just today. He wouldn't want to push her away and be rude...

Because of this, the trip was uneventful. They were just too happy to get off the train and see other sights.

"Erm," Sasuke uttered, looking for the Simsala Grills foodhouse Naruto was talking about, "Are you hungry?" When_ Hinata_ didn't say anything, Sasuke stared at her.

"I d-didn't know Happy Island's actually an island park."

Sasuke didn't say anything. He felt Hinata's eyes were glued on the huge loop of the rollercoaster.

"Naruto! Why are you still standing there?! Come on! We don't have all day!" Rekka yelled. She knew her pretension was really bad, but she couldn't help the excitement building up in her. She never had been on a date before and this was like a dream date for her! Minus the romantic partner, that is... But well, Naruto's a very good company anyway, so this was still great.

TBC

_**Author's Note: **_

_Isiri - get well soon girl! thanks for reviewing even if ur sick and all... good luck!_

_Mike Pan - well, here's some twist of events... catch the last intallment of The Date next time! _

_Dragon Man 180 - sure, you can use the band concept. tnx for dropping ur review. hope to read ur story soon_

_Wormkaizer - you are really nice!!! check out the last part of The Date next time so that you'll see what happens to Hinata and Naruto... :D_

Reviews are welcome! _Bye!_


End file.
